Knights Tale
by 808tenshi
Summary: AU with HiMEOtome characters. A romanticized Medieval story. ShizNatish.
1. Preface

Title: Knights Tale

Chapter: Preface

Disclaimer: LOL, if I owned Mai-HiME I would have jumped off of a bridge after hearing Shizuru in English…as I am here writing, I do not.

Chapter rating: T – use of profanity

A/N: Ok, this is my first fic. Definitely an AU and it is not meant to have any connection to the movie, as I have not seen it I wouldn't know though, so I will apologize in advance if it sucks or if there is any OOC-ness, I still don't quite get the page break thing and I don't quite know where I'm going wit this yet, but I've got a rough idea, so please bare with me and I'm open to any suggestions, comments, and criticisms. Un-beta-ed and written just to see how it would turn out. Aight, enough with my ramblings, on with the story.

Preface 

The light spilling from the oil lamp sitting on a dingy table in the dingy back room of some back alley bar cast shadows on the two people sitting in it, intent on their conversation, while thunder rumbled in the distance.

It hadn't been raining when she had walked in, but now she wasn't so sure, she'd lost track of how much time had passed since the potential job meeting had begun.

Lightening flashed as the raven-haired girl turned her emerald eyes back to the man across from her.

"So that's all I got to do? Keep an eye on what's going on and send monthly reports through this person who's gonna find me?"

Natsuki took a swig of her ale and leaned back in her chair. Smiling, the man with short, spiky, blond hair and the worst side burns she'd seen nodded.

"Simple isn't it?"

"And, I get monthly payments as long as I'm there?"

Again he nodded. Pleased that it appeared as though she would take the job. After all, he had no idea what his boss would do if he failed to recruit her.

"We will take care of all your expenses as long as the reports are satisfactory, after all this is a matter of delicacy and his highness expects it to be handled in a professional manner, given your reputation."

"_Heh, my reputation? I'm a hired sword, is killing really that hard?"_

Natsuki could only smirk at the man. She didn't like his look nor the fact that her real employer did not meet with her directly but that was to be expected, after all it wouldn't do for the king to be seen involved in a "shady" deal.

"_Sure the guys an ass but I can't argue with the money and if its only a surveying job it should be a piece of cake if I don't get bored to death"_

"You got yourself a deal Sir Smith, you can tell the king that I'll head out tomorrow."

"Excellent." Smith smiled as he passed Natsuki an envelope

"These are further instructions, detailing what you're doing and what you're looking for, needless to say make sure they're disposed of properly once you've finished reading it."

"Right."

Natsuki rose, slinging on her coat and tucking the letter into its pocket; she'd read it later that night.

Without a second glance back she exited the bar and stepped out into the rain. Tilting her head upward she sighed as the cool drops hit her face and dripped down strands of azure hair. Turning back to the street she headed to the inn to prepare for her departure to the Kingdom of Fuuka.


	2. Chapter 1 The Kingdom of Fuuka

Title: Knights tale

Disclaimer: If I owned Mai-HiME I would have jumped off of a bridge after hearing Shizuru in English…as I am here writing, I do not

Chapter rating: T – use of profanity

Chapter 1- The Kingdom of Fuuka 

When Natsuki had agreed to go to Fuuka and participate in the Knights entry tournament she wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't this.

The streets were littered with people, locals and travelers alike, all there to watch the examination. Brightly colored streamers fluttered in the wind, and people danced by examining the goods hosted in the various stalls, which displayed the owners affiliated warrior of choice.

Natsuki was never a person who liked public events but even she found it difficult to focus on her job with all the things and people swirling around her.

Suddenly, a beautiful sapphire flower pendant being displayed in a nearby stall caught her eye. Unable to resist she found herself reaching out to touch it. Realizing what she was doing Natsuki instinctively drew her hand back.

"_What the hell are you thinking Natsuki? Yeah, that necklace is sure gonna strike terror in the heart of your opponents." _The devils advocate in Natsuki smirked.

"Damn it I was just looking, I'm not interested in stuff like that anyway." Natsuki muttered to herself as she spun away from the stall.

Her action and monologue did not go unnoticed by the old shopkeeper, who smiled to himself.

"Are you here to participate in the tournament?"

The polite inquisition interrupted Natsuki's silent berating of her girly side; glancing back she noticed the old man gesturing to the intricately etched sword at her belt.

Facing the stall emerald eyes give the shopkeeper a look of mild disdain.

"What if I am?"

"Then I'd like to give you a present, a charm if you will, I always support pretty girls."

With a sly wink and coy smile that make him look years younger, he hands the pendant to Natsuki.

"Eh? What the hell do you think I want this for? Didn't you hear me? I'm a warrior, I'm here to become a knight!" Natsuki growled with an attempt at indignation, her face glowing bright red while her hand reached out to take the pendant.

Before she knew it, Natsuki found that her fist had already closed around the necklace possessively. _"Argh, what the hell? Bad Hand! Bad!" _Cursing the different parts of the brain that controlled logic and impulse, furrowed brows only intensify the shopkeepers amusement as a he grins.

"Humor me, it's a gift, now say 'thank you' and make sure you do well tomorrow."

Cautiously regarding the pendant in her hand Natsuki bit down on her lower lip to keep from smiling. _"So pretty."_

Regaining her composure she looked back up, her thumb running over the surface of the pendant gently.

"Yeah whatever old man, I'll win with or without this thing, but thanks." Unable to hold her smile back any longer she spun on her heel and headed away from the old man who waved and smiled from behind his stand.

Tucking the flower carefully in to her bag she continued her walk to the palace gate. As she approached Natsuki withdrew a letter of recommendation bearing the Sakomizu family she seal. A family, that her instructions had inferred, was also working for the king from the inside and would aid her in gathering information.

With the letter in hand she marched up to the guard standing at the entrance to the palace, and presented it with a flourish.

As he accepted the letter the guard looked suspiciously at the young girl who stood before him frowning. Noticing his look Natsuki swore inwardly.

"Damn it this better work if not...hell, if not I'm screwed, no way I can get into the tournament if I have to kick the guard's ass to get away. Just act casual, calm, everything will workout." 

Picturing herself in the 'meditating monkey' pose Natsuki affixes her best 'I'm tired as hell and if you mess with me I'll kick your ass' expression on her face and turns fiery green eyes on the guard.

"So everything's in order right? I really want to get to the inn and sleep, I've had a long day."

Noticing the violent expression now being directed at him guard feels a line of sweat run down his back and quickly stamps his own seal on the front of the envelope, and places it back into the hands of its owner with a quick salute.

"It appears so. Welcome to Fuuka Kingdom Lady Kuga, you will be expected to arrive at the stadium by nine tomorrow morning until then please feel free to explore town and partake in the festivities. I wish you the best of luck."

Nodding back Natsuki turned away from the castle and headed toward the inn grinning.

"_Heh, I knew he was a push over how does a wimp like that become a knight? If the competition tomorrow is like that I'll be a captain by the weeks end!"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Flinging her coat over the chair Natsuki dropped on to the bed with an exhausted sigh. She reached over and pulled the flower pendant out of her bag; holding it above her, watching the light dance over its surfaces casting wavering blue reflections on her face.

Gently placing the pendant on the nightstand, she began to drift off, her mind wandering back to the bar where she had been assigned her mission.

'We have reason to believe that the Kingdom of Fuuka is planning to attack our country, we want you to infiltrate their ranks as a knight and provide us with information regarding their plan. You are also to observe the princess and gain her trust, as we believe this may be the easiest way to gain the information we seek. The identification of their weaknesses is the surest way to insure our safety.'

Natsuki rolled on to her side pulling the sheets tightly around her body.

"_They must be overly paranoid, this place so damn peaceful and cheery, I can't even fathom the people here being willing to go to war much less starting one."_

"_Doesn't matter though does it? It's a job, and its not like they're asking me to start a war. Gathering information doesn't hurt anyone right? But what if…? NO, it doesn't matter I'm a professional; I do the job and nothing else. That's that."_

Squeezing her eyes tightly closed she willed her brain off and in the dark sleep soon claimed her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You should get some rest your majesty tomorrow is likely to be very taxing."

Purple eyes gazed longingly at the hazel haired woman sitting on the bed before her, admiring the beauty of the red ones that met her own.

"Yes, of course, thank you for your concern, but when I think about how many dreams will be crushed tomorrow when only ten are to be admitted as knights, I can't seem to get to sleep."

This was a lie, professionally hidden behind the mask of a polite smile designed not to let anyone in. After all what were shattered dreams to her? It was definitely not some thing that would keep the brown haired beauty awake. There was something else that kept her awake, a sort of anticipation, excitement, which she had not felt before, slightly annoyed by the company which was disrupting her musings she turned her attention back to the knight smiling politely, it was time to get her out.

"In any case I shall take your advice and try to rest. Good night Tomoe."

"Good night your majesty, please don't worry your self over such trivial matters, after all only the best are suited to become knights in your service anyway."

With a bow and one last look of affection the green haired knight shut the door behind her, leaving the older girl with her thoughts.

Walking out to the balcony red eyes gazed into the night sky wondering about the day to come.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Trumpets blew and the crowd cheered as Natsuki along with about eighty other warriors marched into the stadium.

Standing on top of a balcony designed for the judging of the matches the red haired captain of the knights was giving the opening speech spouting some nonsense about honor, justice, and valor. While the other warriors listened Natsuki took the opportunity to survey her competition.

Glancing around she noticed a spiky black haired boy not much older then herself toying nervously with the hilt of his sword and a young girl who leaned against one that was just as tall as she was, eagerly questioning her neighbors about the proximity of lunch.

"Feh, nothing but weaklings and weirdoes."

Natsuki smiled inwardly. Feeling confident she turned her attention back to the stage, just in time to watch the chestnut haired woman walk up.

"Let us all welcome her royal majesty Princess Shizuru Fujino!"

Dressed in a light purple gown with a tiara sparkling on top of her head, Natsuki could not seem to tear her eyes off of the beauty.

"So that's the princess huh? Wow, she's beautiful. I mean, she's pretty okay looking, not that I'm getting turned on by a girl or anything, I mean anyone would find her attractive. Right? Right? That dress is really nice too, but it would be better with a…BAH! Stop it Natsuki! Focus!"

Suddenly blood red eyes make contact with the dark green. The two hold each other's gaze until the Natsuki looks away blushing heavily.

"What the hell was that?"

Natsuki glanced around to see if anyone else noticed, thankfully everyone's attention still seems to still be glued to the woman on stage. Turning back she watched as beautiful lips announce:

"I wish you all the best of luck, and now let the tournament begin!"

A/N: okay, so this chapter was kind of slow, honestly I didn't mean to spend a whole chapter like this, but it's just the way it turned out. I promise chapter 3 will have more action and such. I think. It sort of just comes out the way it comes out I'm sorry. TT anyway feel free to drop a line w/ any comments, suggestions, death threats, etc; if not, thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2 Weaklings and Weirdos

**Title**: Knights Tale

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Mai-HiME I'd have a hoard of Shizuru gashapon figures, unfortunately I can't even find one. I wish I owned Mai-HiME but I don't. (As it is I don't even own one, those things are damn hard to find.)

**Chapter rating**- T – just cause

**A/N**- Finally, into the story… I think…yay more action…maybe, damn I really don't know how this is all gonna turn out, so yeah, and I'm having trouble not typing like I do when I IM and stuff, it sucks…Does anyone else realize just how many of characters in HiME have green eyes? Damn…I'm going to have to bust out my crayon box for color names! XD

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, its greatly appricated.

Kikyo4ever- Great to know, if you've thought about a similar story maybe I can hit you up for plot lines if i get stuck! And that was a totally awesome line.

* * *

Chapter 2- Weaklings and Weirdo's

Sitting in the waiting room below the castle arena Natsuki watched with interest and amusement as other candidates exited and re-entered displaying varying degrees of success, injury, and egos.

Three rounds would narrow the eighty some ought contestants to the ten who would become knights. Beginning to lose interest in the winners and the losers the emerald-eyed girls mind drifts back to the woman she'd seen on stage.

Lost in her thoughts she barely notices that the guard is calling her name.

"Natsuki Kuga! Is there a Natsuki Kuga here? If you do not report to the arena now you will be disqualified."

Startled, Natsuki jumped up, smartly rapping her knee into the chair in front of her. Cursing and blushing heavily the raven-haired warrior limped her way up to the stadium.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stepping in to the stadium Natsuki squinted against the bright sun light.

Ignoring the roar of the crowd she with drew her sword from its scabbard and focused on the man in front of her.

"The tenth match of the first round between Natsuki Kuga and Takeda Masashi will now begin." From the viewing platform high above the arena ground red eyes regarded the black haired warrior on the field appraisingly. "So Natsuki is it?"

Back on the ground the spiky haired boy gazed at the green-eyed beauty glaring at him from across the field and felt his heart flutter. "God, that has got to be the most beautiful woman in the world, I wonder what she's doing here?"

Suddenly the realization hits like a ton of bricks as he gapes unbelieving around him. "Wait, I'm supposed to fight her? But she's a woman; I can't fight a woman, what if I hurt her? When it comes to girls I'm a lover not a fighter!"

Sword in hand Natsuki advanced toward the young man in front of her whose head jerked from side to side as though he were looking for an exit. Making sure to stay on the balls of her feet she prepared herself for the impending attack. Whatever ploy the idiot was trying to use was not going to work on her.

"What the hell is he doing? He hasn't even drawn his sword yet."

Still ready for an attack Natsuki walked toward the confused man eyeing him suspiciously. Realizing that he wasn't going to attack, maybe he's just to stupid to; Natsuki sheathed her sword and walked up to him.

"Hey you! Idiot!"

"Huh?"

Upon delivering a fierce upper cut to the idiots jaw, Takeda was able to glance into the annoyed eyes of the shorter warrior for a fleeting second before the world went dark around him.

Miffed about her easy victory and lack of opportunity to show off Natsuki turned on her heel and headed back to the waiting room leaving her opponent in a crippled heap in the center of the field, while the roaring laughter of the crown bounced off the stadiums walls.

It didn't take long for her second match to begin, by luck of the draw it had been decided that she'd be in the first fight of that round. Thankfully she hadn't taken any damage from her first match, well other then a bruised knuckle.

Walking out on to the field she hadn't expected her second match to be as easy her poor excuse for a first, but the man who had stood before her was something else. His gleaming baldhead reflected the sunlight while giant muscles stood out against tan skin, and this man didn't seem to have any qualms about attacking a girl. As soon as the start of their match had been announced he'd charged her. Not expecting the enormous man to be able to move that fast she'd only been just able to dodge the blow by throwing herself into the dirt.

Rolling to her feet Natsuki swung her blade at the man, but missed as he quickly side stepped her.

Again the heavy blade of her opponent swung down, aimed at her abdomen. Parrying it, but unable to withstand the monumental force Natsuki's body was thrown backwards into the stadium wall.

Blood trickled down a cut on her forehead as she struggled regain her composure and fight off the darkness that was beginning to swimming on the edges of her vision.

"How the hell am I supposed to take down a guy that moves that fast and looks as though he can toss a cow cross country?"

Suddenly an idea hit her, a gleam lighting up her eyes she pulled herself to her feet.

"Hey little girl, you ain't lookin' so hot. Why don't cha just call it quits eh?"

The sneer on the man's face only served to intensifying her determination.

"Heh, I'm doing just fine! The only reason I keep getting hit is because the light reflecting off your huge bald head keeps blinding me." Natsuki sneered back.

"Two can play this game. Now come on, come at me you dumb bastard, I'll show what this little girl can do."

"Stupid little…Fine I'm done playing nice!"

Growling the man charged at Natsuki.

"Alright, its now or never."

Gritting her teeth and digging her feet in to the ground the keep from flying back Natsuki prepared for the blow. Sparks flew as blade met blade, once again she had parried the blade forcing it up away from her. Sensing her opportunity she dropped to the ground, swiftly kicking the man's feet out from under him.

Landing with a large thump he looked up as she held her sword to his head and grinned cheekily.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall muscle head."

Causally she sheathed her sword, dusted her pants off, and headed back to the waiting room, still grinning as the crowd chanted her name.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That girl's quite the quick thinker don't you agree Tomoe?"

Shizuru smiled as she watched the young warrior saunter off of the field.

"I'm my opinion Princess I don't think that she's anything special, her won her first match through default, and that oaf she fought just now could hardly be called cunning."

Tomoe seethed, she had indeed noticed the look between the warrior and her princess during the opening ceremony and the amount of attention that Shizuru paid to the girl while she was fighting. And on more then one occasion she'd noticed the older girl leaning forward in her seat when the black haired warrior had been knocked down. She didn't like it at all; she was not about to let some weak ragtag warrior trying to impress her princess get the best of her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All in all it hadn't been that hard, she'd definitely had worst injuries before, and since losing wasn't an option she found acceptable of course she had won.

Leaning back she drew the pendant out from inside her shirt and ran it along its chain musing on her final opponent.

Natsuki listened, as other warriors in the room recounted rumors of the incredible power of a young girl wielding a gigantic sword, who it appeared, would also be in the finals.

"Well, sounds like she'll be the one to beat then…but I don't remember seeing anyone like that, unless it was…no, it couldn't be…that shrimp?"

Natsuki shook her head and frowned. It didn't matter whom it was or if the rumors were true because if they fought she didn't have a choice but to win.

Tucking the pendant back into her shirt Natsuki began to stretch out. Judging by the cheers of the crowd, it appeared as though the finals were about to begin.

As the participants had been separated into two groups at the beginning of the day there were very few people still left in Natsuki's side. She watched with increasing anxiety as one by one they left and did not return.

"What the hell? Are the guys on the other side beating them all? Or do they go some place else once they complete this round?"

"Natsuki Kuga, are you ready to go?"

The voice shattered her revere, Natsuki nodded as she rose.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, I can't be distracted thinking about them, its do or die."

Clenching the hilt of her sword tightly she walked up to meet her opponent.

"The final battle of the third round between Nao Yuuki and Natsuki Kuga will now commence!"

The crowd roared as she entered, breathing evenly she focused on the girl in front of her. Jade eyes met emerald in a visible clash of wills. Feeling the tension that hung in the air silence reigned over the once vibrant crowd as while the girls sized each other up.

With a Cheshire cat smile the red head raised her claw like weapon to her lips and licked it in a cat like fashion. Grinning back Natsuki drew her own weapon from its scabbard. She'd never seen a weapon like the one the girl was using, but since it appeared as though it was designed for short-range combat she obviously had the advantage with her sword. With a mental warning not to underestimate the girl as she had gotten this far Natsuki circled her opponent warily, waiting for her to make the first move.

Smirking Nao beckoned to her opponent with a mock pout.

"Are you going to walk in circles all day or are you going to attack me? You and your sword have the obvious advantage over little ol' me. Or are you chicken?" "Take the bait little mouse and I'll show you what I can do."

"I'll show you who's afraid."

Raising her sword she charged at the red head who regarded her lazily from her hip-cocked position. Swinging down fiercely Natsuki blinked as she whiffed air. A glimmer of red in her peripheral vision caught her eye. Quickly she swung around, causing her azure locks to dance around her.

"Shit behind me?"

Natsuki cried out as claws sliced into her back. She staggered backward, grasping the hilt of the sword tightly with two hands in an attempt to will the pain out of her mind.

"I can't lose focus, she's too damn fast, if I let the pain get to me I'm going to lose."

Quickly moving in for a second attack Nao charged Natsuki. Adrenaline surged as steel claws slashed at her face causing Natsuki to jump back a step to avoid losing an eye. Before she could even fully recover she felt a sharp pain as a boot made contact with her rib cage sending her to the ground.

"Damn it! Damn it! How the hell can she move so fast? She gets in close and is away again before I can even swing my sword."

Clutching her side Natsuki pulled herself to her feet, her breath now coming out in ragged pants.

Blood dripping from the wound on her back was causing her to start to feel lightheaded, a fair indication that if she didn't make a comeback soon she wouldn't stand a chance.

"Stop smiling idiot, I'm nowhere near done and I'm not going to lose! And why the hell do you keep licking that thing? If you're hungry I can lend you some money you know?"

Despite the fact that she was in pain Natsuki smirked at the now seething girl. Grasping her sword with her right hand she used her left to hold her injured side and prepared for the next attack.

"Oh, you look pretty down and out to me. But if you're still really feeling all right, forgive me, I'll rectify that immediately!"

Nao charged in, prepared to deliver the finishing blow to her adversary.

Sure of her victory she swung her left hand upward smiling as Natsuki dodged it. "Gottcha." Quickly adjusting her footing she took a step forward and swung with her right.

Expecting to feel the sensation of flesh tearing beneath her claws Nao blinked in surprise at the honed edge of Natsuki's sword, which stared her in the face.

"What the?"

Looking down at her right hand she noticed Natsuki's left holding the scabbard, which she had pulled from her belt and used to parry the attack while her right aimed the sword levelly at her head. It was over.

"The Winner and newest knight of the Kingdom of Fuuka, Natsuki Kuga!"

The crowed erupted in applause and cheers as Nao dropped to her knees in defeat. Holding her sword weakly Natsuki let out a sigh of relief and noted dully that the other third round winners were being lead out in to the arena.

Standing with them she looked up as the beautiful princess walked to the edge of the balcony and smiled down at them, their eyes meeting for the second time that day. This time Natsuki didn't blush or look away, she stared right back.

"Congratulations and welcome Knights of Fuuka!"

Maybe this job wasn't going to be as easy as he had originally thought.

* * *

**A/N**- okay, a little more action in this chapter, I think I might be able to get into a little shiznat interaction in the next chapter, but no guarantees I go where my brain takes me so if I don't get to please don't be disappointed, it will happen eventually…in all odds. Feel free to write to me, if not thanks for reading. 


	4. Chapter 3 Moonlight Rendezvous

**Title:** Knights Tale

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Mai-HiME I would order all copies of the manga destroyed. Man, that stuff was horrible. As I'm sure copies still exist I don't own Mai-HiME.

**Chapter rating:** T- cause I don't care

**A/N**- First off, thanks to all who read and reviewed. Sorry if it's a little slow, it'll get better and faster paced eventually. BIG THANKS and cookies to Naolin aka Hoppy-chan (If you don't know who this is and if you haven't read her stuff hang your head in shame!) as the beta reader.

**Uchiha-chan**- Haha, I had to fix my grammtical error, thanks for noticing I switched the word after Naolin read it, so that was totally my bad!

**Hoppy-chan**- ahh, I don't write fast…its just I spend time while I should be taking lecture notes jotting down plot lines and such and when I get home I type, it's a wonder I'm not failing. XD Oh, and definitely DO NOT google that, lol, I'd be afraid to see what would pop out. YouTube it.

**Setsuna Sakurazaki**- I do plan (plan being an incredibly operative word) to bring Nao back into the story later, although as of yet I'm undecided as to what role, I'm debating between the possibilities, I guess we'll see when we get there.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Moonlight Rendezvous**

Natsuki sighed as she watched her fellow knights drink and chatter merrily in the banquet hall. Parties really weren't her thing. After the princess' congratulatory speech she'd been taken to the infirmary, bandaged up, and then shoved into the party. Even considering the medicine she been given and the haziness cause by the alcohol she'd consumed it was still relatively painful. At least the soft cotton tunic she wore was comfortable, thank god for small miracles.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her shoulders as she was pulled to her feet. It was the captain holding a beer and already extremely drunk.

"Aww, why so glum?" The red head that had previously identified herself as Midori asked with a cheerful hiccup as she poured more ale into Natsuki's cup. "Why don't I refill that for you? Eat, drink, be merry, you're now a member of the finest knights in the land!"

"_Damn it I gotta be sociable if I want to get on their good side."_

"Sorry, I'm just a bit tired"

Natsuki smiled up at the captain with what she hoped was a remorseful look.

"Ah, right, right, but that's no excuse, look at the others."

Midori gestured toward the other new comers.

Mikoto the short spiky black haired girl, whom Natsuki had noticed earlier, was sitting next to a busty red head and was grabbing anything within reach, eating with a vengeance. As the redhead, Mai, Natsuki recalled, had been the cook she and Mikoto had become fast friends.

The noisy blond Haruka was drunkenly recounting her battles at the top of her voice and swinging her arms around to emphasize her point causing more then one knight to drop to the ground in pain when her fist made contact with some part of his anatomy.

Still others sat and chattered merrily while some sang ballads on stage. It appeared as though she truly was the only one not in a festive mood. No wonder she'd been singled out.

"Ahh, right cheers then!"

Grinning with effort Natsuki chugged her mug of beer, hoping it would be enough to get the drunken woman off of her case.

"That's the spirit!"

Midori slapped her back causing her to yelp with pain and choke on her drink.

"Oops! Well enjoy yourself, it's a party after all."

With a wave and a sloppy wink Midori stumbled off to join the singers.

Natsuki sighed; she needed some air and was far to close to being drunk off her ass. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching she snuck out the side door and into the courtyard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Moonlight filtered through the clouds and reflected off the ponds surface casting a beautiful blue light over the garden.

She hadn't been able to fall asleep again, and so she'd snuck out of her room to relieve some of her excess energy by walking around the gardens. It was so peaceful and beautiful at night, there was no one who kissed up to her, no one that wanted her attention, no one at all.

Suddenly Shizuru stopped, watching as a shadowed figure crossed the path in front of her. Pale light illuminated the strangers' features and she identified her as the sullen warrior from the tournament. Fortunately the young warrior had not noticed her.

"_Now what is she doing here? Shouldn't she still be at the banquet?"_

There was something about her, something that confused her. Making up her mind to find out more about the mysterious warrior Shizuru picked up her pace, silently following her along the lake's edge.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Natsuki breathed in deeply as she walked the worn path along the edge of the pond and watched as the moons reflection wavered on its surface.

It was beautiful. It'd been a long time since she'd had a chance to just relax and appreciate the peacefulness and delicacy of the landscape. It was a far cry from the noise-ridden streets and filthy corrupt towns where her missions usually took her.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice red eyes watching her every move. Seeing a lily in full bloom at the waters edge, Natsuki did something she would never have done had she know someone was watching. Reaching out, Natsuki cupped the flower and gently stroked the petals smiling softly.

Moonlight surrounded the young knight in an almost ethereal glow. Light bounced off her sword causing it to sparkle mysteriously; combined with the gentle and innocent look that covered the black haired girls face it was the most beautiful thing Shizuru had ever seen. Unable to restrain herself she stepped out from her hiding spot in the shadows.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" A heavily accented voice asked from behind her.

Startled Natsuki whirled around grabbing at the hilt of her sword.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inside the castle another young knight had snuck away from the banquet and walked along the corridor toward the princess' sleeping quarters.

Gently turning the handle she pushed the door open slowly. Violet eyes peeked in hoping to gain one last look at the object of her devotion before she retired for the night.

Not seeing the familiar figure in bed or anywhere in her line of vision Tomoe pushed the door open wider.

"Princess?" She whispered as she stepped in. Allowing more light from the hallway to seep in.

A quick search concluded that the princess was indeed not in her room. Having a fair idea where she would find her Tomoe turned on her heel and headed to the garden.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ara, there's no need for weapons, I'm not going to harm you." Shizuru smiled amusedly at the dark haired girl who was frowning at her. _"What a cute expression." _

Reaching down Shizuru covered the younger girls hand with her own and gently pulled it off of the sword.

Realizing to whom she was talking to and to whom she had almost pulled her weapon on Natsuki stumbled back blushing fiercely and dropped to one knee.

"Your majesty I apologize I didn't recognize you, please, I beg your pardon."

"_Damn it what the hell is she doing here?"_

"_Ara, I take back my previous impression, this look is much cuter."_

Smiling Shizuru placed a hand on the knight's shoulder.

"Please stand, there's no need to be so formal, only the two of us are here."

When Natsuki didn't move Shizuru frowned.

"_Fine, if you don't want to move I'll make you."_

Reaching down she took hold of the warrior's arm and pulled with all her strength.

Not expecting the sudden force Natsuki stumbled to her feet and into the taller woman causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Ouch."

Natsuki flinched and squinting at what should have been grass. Instead she found eyes the color of maple leaves in autumn staring up at her.

"_What the? …Oh hell."_

Realizing the position she was in and whom she was laying on Natsuki pushed herself up, but not in time to escape the notice of another knight who had just arrived in the garden.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tomoe screeched rushing forward and pushing the raven-haired girl back a step.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Natsuki sent her death glare at the knight who was currently helping the princess to her feet and gently inquiring about any injuries. Begin fully ignored Natsuki stepped forward grabbing her shoulder and pulling her so that their eyes meet.

"I _said _what the hell is your deal? Who do you think you are going around shoving people like you're the most important person in the world?"

"Watch your tongue! Your just some new recruit, I'm her royal highness' personal guard and you were assaulting her! Prepare to die!"

"Bring it on if you think you can actually take me."

Natsuki smirked as they circled each other preparing to draw their swords.

"Ara, now, now, comrades shouldn't fight." Shizuru said stepping in between the two warriors who glared at each other with undisguised contempt. Russet eyes flashed when it appeared as though neither warrior was about to back down. Sighing she put her hand to her check easily bring a mock blush to her cheeks.

"Tomoe, I'm sure Natsuki didn't mean anything offensive and I was in no way being assaulted, I just hadn't expected her to be so…_forceful."_

"HUH?" the tension broken, the two knights gaped unbelievingly at the princess who stood looking as though she were still in contemplation.

"What the…what are you taking about? You're the one who assaulted me if anything!"

Shizuru smiled at the tomato red face of the shorter woman. It looked as though the 'straight and formal' knight wasn't all she appeared to be.

"My apologies then, I will watch my behavior in the future. As it's quite late, I believe that I will retire for the night. Good night Natsuki."

Turning around she headed back towards the palace with a maniacal grin splitting her face.

"_It looks like life will be getting a lot more interesting from now on."_

* * *

A/N 2- that's it for this chapter, I think next chapter will be…I can't say fluff, but a bit lighter (?) for the most part. Thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter 4 Into the Woods

**Title**: Knights Tale

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Mai-HiME I'd turn that spoof movie trailer Sunrise came out with into a real thing. As Otome is the one with an OVA, it's safe to say I do not.

**Chapter rating**: T- so no one can ever complain

**A/N**- Ahhh, perhaps I shouldn't even try to predict my chapter content, I don't really think that this qualifies as fluff, lol, so I guess I shall stop inferring things.

**Kikyo4ever**- I can definitely see where you're coming from when you talk about Natsuki's character, but as I see it, Natsuki, no matter where or when she is, is a creature of action. As a wanderer I believe she lacks the affiliation and mannerisms commonly expected of a knight, due to the fact that most knights were of noble birth. As for her sword fights she does what honor dictates a person would do in the mediaeval time period, honor comes first and foremost, there for if someone were to insult you, your family, or your dog it'd be more then acceptable to challenge them to a fight, regardless of who it was. She is not a professional mole; she's more of a merc. (To borrow a modern term) In actuality I believe that appropriate knightly behavior on Natsuki's part is something that will start to develop with time, not something she could start with or even understand how to portray effectively.

GIANT THANKS TO HOPPY-CHAN FOR BETA READING AND FIXING A TON OF ERRORS!

* * *

**Chapter 4- Into the Woods**

"_Please Tomoe, I really want to."_

"_But, I don't think it's a good idea princess, what if someone were to find out?"_

"_That doesn't matter, I trust you."_

"_Alright then, if it's what you desire then I shall do it princess."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the garden fiasco life had progressed rather normally. She trained with the other knights and toured the areas and villages surrounding the kingdom. It had been nearly a month since she had arrived and so Natsuki was on edge awaiting the mysterious messenger who would come to take her report back to the king, but more importantly bringing her payment, since there really wasn't much to report. No one acted as though anything was amiss and the princess seemingly spent most of her time in lessons or attending ceremonies with other nobles. Though from time to time Natsuki would pass her in the corridor or see her wandering the gardens, usually with her obsessively creepy knight in tow. Despite the fact that getting close to the princess was an essential part of her mission Natsuki found herself incredibly reluctant to do so. Doing so would involve her being sociable and she was already worn out trying to act normal around the other knights so as to not give any indication of her real intent. Added to the fact that the older girl seemed to thrive on teasing her whenever they were in the vicinity of each other and combined with the looks of contempt from that she received from her knight made it all to easy for Natsuki to forget that part of her mission.

And so life in Fuuka was relatively peaceful and uneventful until Midori announced that they would be going on an "outing".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The outing as she put it, would consist of a pair of knights being sent out on a hunting expedition, in order to bring back a prize worthy of the king's feast. Not overly thrilled by the idea, the possibility of being chosen still hadn't bothered Natsuki until _she _had showed up.

Just as Midori had been cheerfully explaining how simple the task was and how as hart were bountiful in the forests surrounding the kingdom the hunt should take no longer then a few days, Shizuru had appeared and asked if she could be allowed to tag along with a pair of knights citing that it would be a fine way to observe her country and even gain real life experience.

On the verge of politely declining the princess' request Midori had been met with a stare that could only be described as menacing. Fearful for her well being she had then become a full-hearted advocate in support of the princess' plan, sighting that she should be allowed to go and that as she was with Tomoe they should be well off.

Smiling courteously back, Shizuru had thanked the captain, and proceeded to latch herself on to Natsuki, stating that they would be a pair. So, despite Natsuki's gut instinct,

_Actually a full-blown protest argued at the top of her lungs_

She had allowed

_Been forced_

To partner up with the princess.

And so, here she was camped in the woods with one girl who seemed to gain infinite pleasure from making her feel and look stupid, and one that looked as though she'd push her off of a cliff the moment she let her guard down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, don't eat that!" Natsuki cried jumping toward Shizuru and knocking a mushroom out of her hand. "That's poisonous, do you want to die?"

"Watch your tongue you peasant, don't forget who you're speaking to!" Tomoe glared at the green-eyed knight angrily.

"Now, Tomoe, it's alright, I'd prefer if we did away with formalities around each other anyway. And I _was _going to ask first Natsuki." Shizuru put on her mock pout and gazed at the still frowning raven-haired girl. "I wouldn't have even considered it if I wasn't so hungry."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it okay? So just wait a little longer."

After riding deep into the forest they had finally come upon a glade that Natsuki had deemed appropriate for camping in. Soon after they had arrived she had set up a few traps in the surrounding area, designed to catch any small critters that could be used as food as well as provide adequate warning if it were something bigger.

Figuring that no small animals would venture into the traps till nightfall and that it was to late to begin scouting game, she had been working a spear to catch fish with and had nearly finished when the chestnut haired beauty had picked up the mushroom.

Sighing Natsuki pushed a finger against her eyelid to stop its spastic twitching.

"Fine, I'll go catch some fish okay?"

"Or I could spear myself and end my misery. Or them, I could do it and leave the bodies for the dogs, no one would ever find them!" Natsuki grinned evilly at her private joke.

"Now Natsuki, that's not very nice you know?"

Noticing the smile that had crept up on the younger girls face Shizuru intoned playfully taking a guess as to its origin.

"Wha…? How'd you know what I was thinking?" Natsuki blushed.

"I didn't, it was merely a guess, but Natsuki, then you really were thinking about seducing me in the woods tonight?" _"This is for making me seem as though I were dumb enough to eat that mushroom."_

Although it wasn't possible Natsuki could have sworn she felt her face and body temperature rise another hundred degrees.

"NO! I wasn't, I was thinking about murdering you and dumping the bodies." Natsuki blurted out in attempt to quell her shame. Glaring at the older girl Natsuki saw the amusement that played over her face, realizing she'd been tricked she let out an irritated screech.

"Argh! Curse you! I hate when you tease me!"

Frowning Natsuki tugged her thick leather boots off and summer coat, grabbed her spear and stomped toward the stream, leaving Shizuru grinning at her back as she trotted after her.

Having witnessed the playfulness and ease at which her princess interacted with the raven-haired knight Tomoe felt her own blood pressure rise. This girl was trying to steal her princess' affection from her. Following Natsuki's suit she headed toward the stream; there was no way in hell that she was going to let that happen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Natsuki shivered involuntarily as she stepped into the stream, it was cold, but it was a welcome change from the sweltering heat that seemed to envelope the area they were camping at. Enjoying the refreshing feeling she splashed around a little before she settled down to work. Smiling Shizuru watched her from the riverbank, dangling her feet into the cool water.

"Natsuki, your clothes are going to get all wet and I doubt you brought an extra pair with you. Are you sure you don't want to take them off?" Shizuru inquired with a sly wink.

"I'm not going to even acknowledge that, you're not here right now, I'm all alone. And I do have an extra pair, I'm not a fool." Natsuki shouted, glaring at the water in an attempt to keep the older girl from seeing her blush.

"Is this how you always act? I mean shouldn't a princess act more…regal? Or something?"

"Does Natsuki really think that of me? That I'm not dignified or fit to be princess?" the older girl inquired adding a hint of insult and sadness to her voice.

Turning around Natsuki glanced to the bank in time to see a tear slide down the honey haired woman's cheek.

"She's crying? Oh crap."

"Shizuru I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it I was jesting, please forgive me." Natsuki looked down ashamed at her behavior.

"Sorry enough to take your clothes off?" queried the melodic voice of her companion playfully. Realizing that she'd been duped for the second time in ten minutes. Natsuki glared at her.

"That's it! Enough already, if you want to eat tonight you'd better close your mouth!"

"Why don't you instead?" Came a piercing voice from behind her, glancing back Natsuki saw that Tomoe had caught up with them and was in the lake mimicking her position.

"What makes you think the princess needs you to catch food for her? I'm here to take care of her, so its only natural that I get hers."

"Just catch your own, if you can even do that." The cocky knight added.

"I can catch more on a bad day then you could on your best. You don't look very coordinated to me." Natsuki retorted. "And you'd better make sure you catch enough for both of you cause you sure as hell aren't getting any of mine."

With that said Natsuki turned her attention back to the water. Standing perfectly still she waited until the fish started regrouping, growing accustomed to her presence. Spying her target in the form of a river trout Natsuki threw her spear at it with speed and accuracy borne from years of practice. Successfully spearing her target she waded over grinning. As she hadn't heard any sort of action from the other knight she was clearly the victor in their little competition.

Tomoe glared over at the raven-haired knight who had obviously just caught her first fish. Extremely annoyed at her lack of success, she kicked the water splashing it in all directions.

"What the hell are you doing?" Natsuki shouted glaring over at her. "You'll scare them all away you oaf!"

"Shut up, I'll do what I want, besides it's your fault I haven't caught anything thus far!" Tomoe glared back into pissed lime green eyes.

Growling Natsuki decided to let it go (as she had been previously forbidden from starting anymore sword fights over trivial matters with other knights) and turned back to fishing. After all, catching more fish would get under the irritating girl's skin quicker then anything.

After about another hour Natsuki walked to shore carrying three fish on her spear. She frowned as her pants and tunic stuck to her body. Sighing she turned to look at the princess who had settled herself under a large willow tree and was regarding her with a contemplative look. Having seen Natsuki frowning at her clothes she smiled.

"_I told you so."_

Reading between the lines Natsuki shot the ruby-eyed girl her own look.

"Shut up."

"Lets go back and get the fire going, then you can eat okay?"

"Oh, so Natsuki is going to feed me after she so passionately declared she wouldn't? Perhaps Natsuki's not so cold hearted after all." Shizuru teased.

"I just don't want to be held responsible if you try to eat another mushroom is all. Are you coming or not?"

"Natsuki…" Shizuru put on her best puppy-dog face as she glanced at Tomoe who had yet to successfully catch a fish.

Despite the fact that the she disliked the green haired knight who had apparently hated her on sight Natsuki had already planned to feed her, but Shizuru didn't need to know that. Natsuki sighed trying to look nonchalant.

"Well, if you insist, but you owe me."

"Tomoe!" Shizuru called out as she beckoned the knight toward her. "Lets go back to camp, Natsuki's caught lunch, but you'll be in charge of dinner." Seeing the mocking look that appeared on Natsuki's face when she said that, she shot the younger girl a disapproving look, warning her to hold her tongue.

Acknowledging it and not wanting to face the princess' wrath Natsuki merely grunted as she turned back to camp.

"What the hell, not only is she not letting me make fun of that prude, but not I'll go without dinner. Shows what generosity gets you."

Tomoe frowned, she didn't like the fact that she was indebted to the other knight, but as it was she was beginning to feel a bit faint from standing for hours and lack of food. Nodding reluctantly she trudged to the bank, avoiding the princess' gaze.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leaning back Natsuki watched as firelight danced over the logs illuminating the camp with an orange light. The flames licked over bright embers, which slowly melted away to white ash. The night had progressed pretty much as she expected, frowning she rubbed her rumbling stomach, Tomoe hadn't been able to find anything for dinner but some poor excuse for berries, and so they'd made do with that and some bread, as Shizuru had forbade her from getting anything for herself. In hope of being able to snack on the dried meat that she'd 'borrowed' from the kitchen that morning, once everyone had gone to sleep, she had volunteered for the first guard shift. Suddenly, a small noise from behind her put her on alert, noises in the forest were to be expected, but someone or something trying to hide its presence had a different tune. Hand poised over the hilt of her sword Natsuki adjusted her sitting position preparing to strike.

"_I know you're there, a little closer, come just a little closer. There!"_

Springing up Natsuki swung her blade behind her, the honed tip of her bastard sword aimed at the neck of a cloaked figure. Making no attempt to flee the man (Natsuki assumed he was indeed a man, though with the cloak it was impossible to tell) nodded his head and gestured toward the dark forest, where the light from the campfire could not penetrate. Ignoring the sword as though she were holding a daisy to his head, he turned and walked in to the darkness.

"_What the hell? Who is this guy? He didn't even flinch." _Frowning Natsuki followed reluctantly, gripping her sword. Her eyes unable to adjust quickly enough to the change in light she squinted into the darkness looking for any trace of the man. _"Where the hell is he?"_

"Do you have your report?" The deep voice protruded seemingly from all directions. Unable to determine its origin Natsuki spoke to the tree in front of her.

"Do you have my money?"

A bag landed with a thud at her feet.

"Now take out the report, leave it on the ground, and go back, it would be best if they didn't notice you'd been missing."

"Right." Natsuki bent down to retrieve her payment, leaving the report in its place and turned back to the camp for a second before remembering something she'd wanted to ask.

"Wait, are you going to tell me your…name?" Natsuki looked to the ground where she'd left the report not five seconds ago, noticing that the paper was already gone.

"Che, fine, whatever." Still frowning at the ground she tucked the coins into her vest.

"Natsuki?"

Startled she turned to find red eyes gleaming at her.

"_What the hell is she doing here? Did she hear me?"_

A line of sweat ran down her back as she turned to face the princess and willed her self to answer casually.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Natsuki, what are you doing out here? Are you with someone? I thought I heard voices."

Forcing herself to look straight into her blood red eyes Natsuki shook her head. "No, I was out here looking for something to eat, and I must have been talking to myself." Shizuru smiled, betraying nothing of her real thoughts, if she believed or her or not, the emerald eyed girl had no clue whatsoever.

"Alright Natsuki shall we return to camp or is there something else you'd like to do? Perhaps this was all part of your plan to get me out here alone?" Shizuru smiled coyly.

"You're so sly Natsuki."

Natsuki blushed but let out a puff of breath that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.

"_If she's joking again then she believes me right?"_

"NO! Definitely not. Lets go back to camp already." Natsuki reached for Shizuru's arm. "Careful not to trip."

"Ah, my knight in shining armor." Shizuru smiled at the blushing girl. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather…" Her playful suggestion was cut off as a startled shout ripped through the night.

"That's Tomoe!" Shizuru looked toward Natsuki as they sprinted back to the camp.

* * *

A/N- This chapter definitely didn't come out as expected…I had planned to fit the whole trip into one, but look how that turned out, hahaha, I covered like half a day and it turned out pretty long, but I guess that that's good for me, no need to think up another plot line for the next chapter. Yippee! Well, thanks for reading. Oh, and if you're wondering at the first pert I just did it to throw people off. Heheh, don't read in to it. 


	6. Chapter 5 A New Companion

**Title:** Knights Tale

**Disclaimer:** We'll go for a standard one this time, I don't own Mai-HiME

**Chapter rating:** T- cause its stuck that way isn't it?

* * *

**A New Companion**

"Stay behind me!" Natsuki shouted to Shizuru as they raced back to the camp. The older girl completely ignored her warning; even daring to race a few steps pass the dark-haired knight.

"_Damn it." _Gripping her sword harder as she ran, Natsuki pushed herself, determined to keep the older woman from reaching the camp before her. Roots threatened to trip her, branches whipped over her face and snagged at her clothes as she ran.

"_Damn, how did I get so far from the camp?" _

The edge of camp finally in sight Natsuki pushed herself to her limit, extending her limbs as far as they would go. Despite her efforts, the girls broke the barrier of light together.

"Tomoe!" Ruby-eyes darted around the camp searching for her green haired companion.

Finding her, Shizuru gasped as she watched a mangy gray wolf spring at the purple-eyed knight whom skillfully feinted and quickly swung back in a counter attack. Her sword nicked the wolf's side, causing it to yelp in pain as it skidded in the dirt.

"Princess, stay back." Sword held firmly Tomoe stood facing the starving animal, which was intent on having its dinner.

Unconsciously Natsuki moved her body in front of the princess.

Just as she had repositioned herself the wolf let out a vicious growl and rushed forward again, this time aimed at the newly arrived pair. Moving instinctually Natsuki pushed her companion to the side, crying out in pain as the wolf's claws sunk in to her leg.

"Get her away from here!" Natsuki yelled to the other knight, her eyes never leaving her opponent.

Blood dripped from the open wound but she didn't notice it through her adrenaline induced high. Staring at the wolf Natsuki could see the derangement in it eyes, the poor beast had lost its mind from hunger and regardless of how injured it was, it wasn't going to back down.

It was a look she understood; in this world it was survival of the fittest.

Light glinted off her blade as she prepared herself, her breath coming in short pants. The next strike would end its pitiable existence. With a feral growl the wolf sprang forward. Dodging to the side Natsuki swung her blade down into its neck, efficiently bring the animal down.

Lowering her weapon she stared down at the creature, which lay in a pool of blood at her feet and felt chest tighten inexplicably.

"I'm sorry."

"Natsuki?" Shizuru stepped around Tomoe toward the younger girl who stood in a daze.

The soft voice full of concern snapped her back to reality. Shaking off her remorse she turned to the brown haired beauty.

"The best idea would be to move camp, but since it's so late that's almost impossible, so all we can do for the moment would be to dispose of the corpse as well as possible, the smell of it will only serve to attract fouler beasts."

Shizuru stared into the younger girls eyes. Despite the fact that Natsuki appeared calm and in control there had been something else there while she had stood over the fallen animal, there had been pain, much more then she thought the situation would warrant. The fact that this girl who would blush at the lightest joke, was able to conceal her emotions so well so quickly, intrigued Shizuru.

"_Just when I think I have you at least partially figured out Natsuki."_

Putting a concerned smile on her face Shizuru nodded compliantly.

"Of course Natsuki, _we_ will take care of the beast, but you need to do something about that leg, you're dripping all over the place."

Glancing down Natsuki looked at the wound she had forgotten about, her adrenalin was starting to wear off and her leg was beginning to throb. Nodding reluctantly she hobbled off to the stream to wash away some of the blood before she bandaged it; the tattered part of her pants leg would serve that purpose well enough.

After cleaning the wound as well as she could with stream water. She limped back to the camp to check on the disposal of the animal. Upon arriving she noticed that the beast was already gone, the only thing that remained was a pool of blood, a gruesome reminder of what had transpired.

Natsuki looked up from her reverie as sticks crunched underfoot announcing the duos return from where ever they had chosen to dump the body.

"You disposed of it properly?" Impassive emerald eyes locked on to violet.

"Of course, who do you think I am? I'm not some sorry peasant." The older knight challenged.

Surprising them both Natsuki just nodded. "Then we'd best take a torch and put it to the blood, at least after its done we'll be rid of the worst of the smell, plus burning blood won't attract the animals."

"Besides that, where the hell were you earlier when the wolf arrived? You were supposed to be on guard duty. What if it had happened upon the princess?"

"That's…I was…" Natsuki stuttered. _"Crap."_

Sliding a quick glance at the befuddled knight Shizuru decided to intervene.

"Tomoe, she was with me, I requested that she accompany me on a walk as I could not sleep." Shizuru smiled diplomatically, walking toward the confused knight.  
Isn't that right Natsuki?"

"Yeah, that's right." Natsuki looked up, an awkward grin on her face. _"I don't know why the hell she's covering for me, but right now I don't care."_

"Fine." Tomoe huffed out a breath; she didn't believe their story at all. _"Why the hell is the princess backing her up? That brat must be forcing her some how!" _Sending one last glare toward the azure haired knight Tomoe turned to the fire.

Letting out a breath of relief Natsuki tensed again almost immediately as a hot puff of air landed on her ear.

"Now you owe me."

A blush lighting up her face, emerald eyes locked on playful crimson, as the brown haired woman backed away smiling.

Hey, Kuga, I thought you said that burning the stuff would keep animals away?" Tomoe drew her sword and took a step back gesturing to the woods, were dual colored eyes gazed into the camp from the underbrush.

"Well, it should, and that's…we'll just have to take care of that won't we?" Natsuki returned miming Tomoe's motion. The knights stepped in front of Shizuru, efficiently blocking her from the predator.

"Just wait for it." Although she didn't want anymore needless killing Natsuki was determined to not end up in the belly of anything.

Leaves crunched as the brush shuddered visibly. "Here it comes!" The knights clenched their swords ready for the strike.

"What the…?" Natsuki blinked in surprise as a gray wolf pup stumbled out from the foliage into the circle of light surrounding the camp.

"Its just a pup?" Natsuki sheathed her sword and walked forward slowly. Stooping down she extended her hand. Hackles raised the pup growled backing up a little, but not fleeing.

"Natsuki be careful!" Shizuru cautioned, but not in time to prevent the pup from nipping the knight's hand.

"Ouch." Natsuki flinched but didn't withdraw her hand, instead moving it a little closer. "Its just hungry…hand me my bag will you?"

Eyes still focused on the scared animal Natsuki reached in the bag slow as Shizuru handed it to her, withdrawing a piece of dried meat that she had stored away.

"Here you go, come on, it's okay." Natsuki held out the morsel to the animal.

Nervously the pup inched forward sniffing at the meat. With a small growl it jumped up, pulling the meat from the knight's hand and retreated into the brush to enjoy its meal.

Natsuki straightened with a sigh.

"Well, lets finish cleaning then."

"Are you insane? We should have killed it! What if it comes back with its pack or something?" The purple-eyed girl spoke for the first time since the intruder had arrived, glaring at the raven-haired knight.

"I doubt it, it didn't look more then a few months old, it was probably out looking for its mother." Remorse returned to the young knights eyes.

Tomoe's retort was quickly cut off by a look from Shizuru, who put on a small smile and placed a hand lightly on the younger girls shoulder.

"You're right Natsuki, lets finish cleaning."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time they had finished purifying the camp the sun had just about broken the horizon, tinting the sky a dull purple. Natsuki had wandered away from the camp and had slumped down at the base of a tree chewing on her jerky as she watched the stars disappear one by one from the sky.

A noise from a near by bush caught her attention. Rising to her feet she turned, facing the direction that the noise had come from, her sword once again battle ready.

Blinking in surprise she sheathing her sword and stared ahead of her unbelievingly as one green and one red eye focused on her. Kneeling back down she watched as the pup from earlier that night wandered toward her slowly, sniffing the air.

"Its you. I guess you don't have anywhere to go huh? You don't have a mother anymore." Natsuki held her hand out to the pup, which growled playfully and leapt at her food.

"Oh, so that's it, you just want more food don't you, you little monster?" She smiled softly handing it what was left of her breakfast. "It's not much, but I'll share what I've got."

She reached out, her hand stroking over soft gray fur as it chewed. She was right, it was young, and it still had its baby fur, and had yet to develop the coarse outer coat that would come with age. Looking up the pup licked her hand expectantly with its rough tongue and for the first time in a long time Natsuki let out a genuine laugh. "That's all I've got with me, but I think I might be able to scrounge up a little more at camp.

"Why don't we go have a look, eh, Duran?"


	7. Chapter 6 The Hunt

**Title:** Knights Tale

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise…after seeing what they did to Shizuru in the first episode of the OVA, I DON'T WANT TO OWN THEM!! So, luckily I don't. –Runs away to cry-

**A/N- **Thanks to all who read and reviewed. This chapter is unbeta-ed, and will probably get another version later if too many things are wrong with it. So all mistakes are mine and mine alone, but feel free to point them out if you see them, it'll be much appreciated.

* * *

**The Hunt**

Upon arriving back at the camp Natsuki discovered that her companions had pretty much packed everything back on to the horses and were preparing to follow a well-trodden animal trail that they had discovered the previous day.

Natsuki turned to look behind her, checking on the pup that had been tailing her. To her disappointment Duran had disappeared. Forcing herself not to worry like an over protective mother she sighed.

"_He probably just found something to sniff at, and besides, its not like he's been domesticated."_

As she walked into the clearing the two girls looked up from their work. She received a bright smile from Shizuru and a curt nod from the knight.

"Sorry I took so long. Are we ready to head out?"

"Yes we are, no thanks to…" Tomoe was cut off as the bushes rustled and the pup hopped out. After sniffing around a little, the pup bounded over to Natsuki and looked up at her expectantly.

Smiling she bent down to scratch the wolf, which darted away growing playfully, while her companions stared in disbelief.

Unable to control herself any longer Shizuru let out a peal of laughter, causing the younger girl to frown at her.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry Natsuki, you just looked so cute playing with your new son, and he's as disobedient as you are." Shizuru managed through her giggles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Although a bright blush stained her cheeks Natsuki glared at the smiling woman.

"Nothing Natsuki, I meant no offense, it's just that you're both so incredibly cute." Shizuru said playfully, bending down and holding out her hand in an attempt to coax the small creature toward her.

"Your majesty, I don't think that's a good idea, that foul beast is more likely to bite you then anything." Violet eyes glared at the animal, which was cautiously moving toward the chestnut haired beauty.

"Duran is not a foul beast nor is he going to hurt anyone. The foulest thing here is you." Natsuki retorted, immediately jumping to the defense of her charge.

"She's right Tomoe, its perfectly fine, he's a sweetie." Shizuru giggled as Duran acknowledged her as an acceptable playmate by licking her fingers.

Gritting her teeth the green haired knight turned back to her horse, swiftly mounting it.

"Your majesty, we'd best be begin the hunt now. We'll be expected back in a day or two."

Natsuki grinned to herself as she bent to pick up Duran, the older knights annoyance was obvious and that meant that she'd scored another piss off Tomoe point.

"You're right, thank you Tomoe." Shizuru said in an attempt to quell the knights' irritation. "Natsuki, we should begin, I'm eager to see how this is done."

"All right, just give me a moment."

Walking over to her horse, Natsuki drew her sword and cutting of the top flap of the leather saddlebag. Luring Duran over with another piece of jerky she scooped him up and placed him in it, unwilling to leave him behind. Quickly mounting the horse she spurred it toward the trail following Tomoe and flanking the princess.

After following the trail till midday and having yet to come upon the herd that used it, they decided to break for a quick lunch of bread and dried meat. Removing Duran from her bag, she set him on the ground, giving him a chance to run and eat before they started out again. After all, after they spotted the game there would be no stopping until they had taken down one of the animals.

Rising Natsuki stretched out the kinks in her back, deciding to get the group moving again, if they idled for to long they'd lose the light and become even more reluctant to move.

"We'd best get moving again."

Her companions nodded, getting to their feet reluctantly. Swiping Duran off the ground Natsuki plopped him back into the bag and remounted her steed and setting off down the trail again, desperately hoping that they would find the animals soon. She was more then ready for a little action.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shizuru was bored, and her was fairly sure she was developing a saddle sore from the extended periods of riding over uneven terrain. Not that she was going to complain. She had come on the trip with the intention of finding out more about the cute young knight, possible annoying her a little to put that cute little blush on her face, and a little variety into her usually mundane life. She frowned a little at that thought, she still didn't quite know what to do with what she discovered, nor did she want to misconstrue the situation and put the younger girl in an awkward position, not that it was likely that Natsuki would be willing to clarify it for her.

Letting out a small sigh she turned her attention back to the moment at hand. She hadn't expected to ride along in the forest for hours at a time without being able to say a word or move much. She was about to break the silence that had been ordered of them at the beginning of their hunt when Natsuki stopped abruptly, dismounted her steed, and drew out the bow that she had brought with her.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru whispered, preparing to dismount as well.

Holding up her hand Natsuki walked toward her slowly.

"There are some just ahead, do you see them? I'm going to aim for the buck on the far right. I'll go and see if I can get a hit in, you two stay mounted and give chase, I'll catch up after, just make sure you don't lose it."

Shizuru nodded and Tomoe drew her sword to show that she understood as well.

Turning back around Natsuki advanced toward the herd in a low crouch, moving slowly as to not alert them to her presence. Once the chase began everything would be going quickly, but getting to the animals was a very slow process. She was a good shot, but in order to get a proper hit on the animal she had to get within about forty yards of it. Inching forward she moved along the low brush, stopping and waiting if any of the herd seemed to tense.

Finally in range she fitted the arrow against the bow, angling it slightly to give it height. Concentrating on her target she pulled back the string, aiming at the spot she wanted.

"_Hitting it in the neck would be the most efficient, but it's a pretty small area and it'll be for naught if I miss." _Natsuki mused. _"Ah well, I guess I just can't miss then."_

Taking aim at the buck's neck Natsuki released the string, letting the arrow fly.

The world seemed to erupt around her as the herd sprang to life. Natsuki raced back to her horse, not even slacking when Shizuru and Tomoe rushed pass her in pursuit of the buck.

Mounting quickly she took off in the direction they had gone, following the sound of hooves pounding on dry leaves. Spurring her horse she finally caught sight of the duo. Tomoe leading the charge, holding her sword off to the side while she rode and Shizuru ridding after her, keeping pace, but with no means of aiding the attack. The buck was frantically trying to escape, darting and dashing in all sorts of ambiguous patterns, moving fast despite the arrow sticking out of it.

Natsuki veered off to the side in hopes of circling around the frightened animal, or if she was lucky, even having it run toward her in desperation of escaping its obvious pursuers.

"Damn it." She swore under her breath as the buck darted in the direction opposite from her. _"I had to pick the most resilient beast to shoot didn't I? I couldn't have shot at the lame one?" _Natsuki spurred her horse harder, chasing the fleeing animal. Acknowledging that she wasn't going to get close enough to strike it with her sword she sheathed it, and pulled out her bow, quickly drawing an arrow from her quiver.

Letting go of the bridle she took aim and fired quickly, at this point accuracy didn't matter, as long as she hit it occasionally, and didn't fall off the horse in the process. Natsuki watched the brown blur in front of her change direction again, crashing through the brush.

"_Damn it, I missed, stupid animal!" _Natsuki gritted her teeth in annoyance pulling the reins of her horse in the proper direction. She glanced toward her companions, making sure that Shizuru was still ok, she looked like she was, but Natsuki was sure she wasn't use to this sort of strenuous activity. Tomoe had also drawn her bow and was taking pop shots at the animal, even managing to hit it in the flank. Duran barked happy as she sped up again.

"_At least he's having fun." _Natsuki grinned as she leaned forward on the horse. Finally getting within range again she shot off another arrow, and this time it appeared that luck was on her side; the arrow flew straight and struck the fleeing animal in its hind leg, causing it to stumble and crash to the ground. Pulling her horse to a stop not far from the wounded animal Natsuki dismounting, and walked over to it. Letting her gaze drift over it while it struggled to get back up, she shut off her emotions and drew her sword.

She had already begun preparing the hart for the journey home when the sound of hooves approached from behind her. Not even bothering to look up she spoke to her companions.

"Ready the sling will you? I'm almost done, I want to get home."

Natsuki stood, looking away from her handy work as she stretched her taut muscles. Drawing out her handkerchief she wiped the blood from her sword before putting it away. With his paws dangling from the edge of his pouch, Duran whined piteously hungered by the scent of blood that hung in the air.

From atop the roan mare, ruby eyes scrutinize the unhappy girl before her. Dismounting, she walked off toward the wolf pup, quickly drawing him form his pouch, and stealthily making her way to the distracted azure haired knight.

"Natsuki looks much cuter when she smiles." A hot puff of air blew into the younger girls ear, causing her to yelp and jump up with surprise and embarrassment.

"Shizuru, what are you…?" Natsuki whirled around only to find a cold wet tongue in her face.

"Pff" Natsuki sputtered furiously wiping at her check between alternating death glares at the brunette and the pup, both of whom looked like the were having the time of their lives; Shizuru, using the tree to support herself and Duran running in circles near her.

"Oh, Natsuki, I'm sorry, its just you looked so depressed, its much more fun when you're happy." Shizuru smiled, dabbing at her eye with a handkerchief.

Her foul mood defeated for the most part, she sighed and turned back to the other knight who had been helping her to load the sling and attach it to the horses. Violet eyes met emerald with undisguised hatred for a split second before the senior knight adverted her gaze, leaving Natsuki a bit confused.

"What the hell was that? I know we don't exactly get along but, gee, if looks could kill I'd be as dead as that deer."

"I'm done with this, we'd best set off." Tomoe looked up, challengingly into Natsuki's eyes. "Princess, allow me to help you remount your steed, with any luck we'll be home by the morrow."

Brushing off the disgruntled look she had just received as jealously attributed to the fact that she had been the one to bring down the hart, Natsuki nodded at Shizuru in confirmation at the plan. Picking Duran up off the ground and away from the pool of blood, which he had started to nose into, she put him his pouch and mounted the stallion, eager to head home. She really wanted a bath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pulling on the reins and increasing her own pace Natsuki urged the horse forward. The gates of the town were insight, and towering over them, the trio was treated to a view of the brilliant ramparts and towers that the castle hosted.

They had traveled non-stop through the night, both out of eagerness to be home and desire no to be set upon back a pack of wolves; it had been hard going especially since they were all weary, but seeing the tower and buildings of the city made it worth it. Feeling a bit melancholy, she was reminded of the phrase 'home sweet home' a sentiment she wasn't sure that she had ever experienced before, since for her 'home' was usually some sad inn in some backwater town where ever her jobs took her.

Natsuki stopped abruptly as Duran let out a high-pitched yelp; their troupe had reached the drawbridge and had come to a halt, in her revere she hadn't even noticed and had trodden on his tail.

"Open up!" Tomoe shouted at the porter in an annoyed tone, sending him stumbling from his post and into the interior to follow the order. "Insolent knave, doesn't he have enough common sense to recognize the princess and have the bridge lowered?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

A fanfare played welcoming them back as they stepped into the courtyard. Despite her foul mood toward the porter the green haired knight was all smiles as inhabitants of the castle gathered around her with requests for her to regale them with the tale of their hunt.

Eager to be away from the boasting girl and to have a moment to herself Natsuki quickly detoured toward her room after dropping off their catch in the kitchen. Her new companion trotted after her, as she made her way along the halls avoiding anyone who looked as though they might like to talk to her and sending glares at anyone who dared to try.

Her room finally insight she let out a relieved sigh. "Almost there, almost to that bath, just walk Natsuki, no need to run just a few steps more! Three! Two! DAMN IT!"

"I knew I should have ran." She shuddered, fighting to repress the urge to punch whomever it was that was holding her arm, and make a run for it. Turning around slowly Natsuki prepared a glare that could shatter granite and freeze the sun, but stopped short when she saw brown tresses draped over her arm. "Now what does she want?"

Schooling her face out of her habitual scowl she prepared to ask just that, but was stopped as a silky voice assaulted her ear.

"Thank you for everything Natsuki, I really did enjoy spending time with you, I'm going to miss it." The older girl whispered, sounding strangely out of character, her voice lacking its usual seductive playfulness.

Without looking back, Natsuki disengaged the older girls hand, letting it drop, and pulled her door open.

"What are you talking about you idiot? You sound like this is the last time we'll ever see each other. Unfortunately for both of us that's not going to be the case, I'll see you around." With that said she walked into her room locking the door behind her, so that ruby eyes would not see the smile that split her face.

Shizuru turned around smiling, happy with the exchange. "You're right Natsuki, that we will, I'm not done with you yet."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The light filtering out from a single lamp sitting on the corner of a large desk cast shadows around the room and on the face of the man sitting behind it.

"So you've retrieved the report with out any problems then?" The shadowed figure leaned back in his chair looking down at the kneeled figure before him. "And they don't suspect anything?"

"Getting the report was no problem sire, though there was a point when I thought we'd be found out. The princess apparently heard that girl talking so I kept an eye on things for awhile should it become necessary to dispose of anything that might jeopardize the mission, but it appears as though she suspects nothing, her behavior toward our informant did not change in the least." The messenger replied, her eyes never leaving the ground.

"And they're getting along well enough?"

"Yes, in fact I'm a bit concerned that it maybe too well, they seem awfully close."

From behind the desk, the young man laughed.

"There's no such thing as too well. Very good, continue with your surveillance, I look forward to your next report, Akira."

As the figure disappeared from the room, he turned, gazing out over the moon washed courtyard, the corner of his lips curved up in a sinister grin. The pieces were finally starting to move. It wouldn't be long now.


	8. Chapter 7 Intermission

**Title:** Knights Tale

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Mai-HiME all PVC figures that exist would be Natsuki and Shizuru. As the only Shizuru 1/8 scale figure I've seen is that Otome one, I don't own Mai-HiME. At least Natsuki has some super awesome ones like that biker suit with the front partially zipped down and that sweet pose when she summons her elements…Ahem…right, again, I don't own HiME or Otome.

**A/N-** All right…both this and the next chapter are going to be kind of flash back chapters, giving a little more detail to Natsuki's life in the kingdom. This one will deal with the knights while the next will be between her and Shizuru. It's sort of an in between thing cause I plan to time jump it thing, so…this is just hopefully to fill a little space and provide some information. Thanks to all who read and review.

**BIG THANKS TO NAOLIN AS THE BETA!**

* * *

**Intermission**

As time passed Natsuki learned a lot about her new home, her comrades, and about Shizuru. After experiencing many of the hardships of life first hand, the change of pace, scenery, and people had proved unnerving at first, but it was starting to grow on her. And needless to say, with the overwhelming amount of people who had somehow involved themselves in her life, it was never boring.

The knights, her comrades in arms, were interesting to say the least, and very much individuals. When she had first entered their ranks she had gotten close to them, _as close as she could will herself to get_, because that was what her job had required of her, but it had soon became apparent that the level of intimacy that she had deemed acceptable was not in consensus with theirs.

None of them were, in her opinion 'normal', but Midori, really was not your typical captain. This was something that Natsuki, without the use of any honed deductive skills, had been able to determine after spending five minutes with the woman. Sober or drunk, which is what she appeared to be the majority of the time; the woman was almost sickeningly cheery. Her seemingly never-ending tirades about truth and justice had made her doubt whether such dimwitted people would even be able to carry out the types of objectives that had been implied by her employer. That is, until they had faced off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Extremely bored and trapped in another one of the captain's speeches she had decided to rest her eyes for a moment and had 'accidentally' fallen asleep, only to be awoken and shoved into the sweltering heat of the dusty training grounds across from the red-head. Completely oblivious to what was happening she stood there, trying to shake off the last dregs of sleep and gain her bearings. Glancing toward the sidelines looking for some indication of what she was supposed to be doing she had only been able to frown when the others smiled and waved.

"Ready to begin Kuga?"

"_Ready to begin what?" _She frowned, raising her hand like a confused school child. As soon as her hand had gone up,a gesture that the captain had interpreted as an 'affirmative', she had had only enough time to blink before Midori had charged at her, swinging her pole arm. Throwing herself down into the dirt, to avoid becoming a head lighter, she'd rolled to the side and back on to her feet, pulling out her sword in one smooth motion.

"What the hell? They're trying to kill me! So does that mean they know? But wait the others were smiling so…shit!"

Lost in her thoughts she had barely noticed that the woman had begun her next attack, circling back around and swinging with renewed vigor.

"C'mon Kuga, after you volunteered to show your skill you're just flopping around in the dirt! How do you plan on upholding justice in our fair kingdom fighting like that?" Midori smiled, planting her weapon at her side.

"_I volunteered? How the hell do you volunteer to get beat up?" _

"Wait, captain…I…" She stopped, unable to finish her sentence in the process of dodging yeah another attack. _"Aww screw it, I'm done thinking."_

Finally deciding to take the initiative she ran at the older woman, brandishing her sword.

"All right Natsuki, that's more like it! More sprit!" Midori smiled, swinging her weapon around with ease in a parry.

Sparks flew as the women exchanged blows, dancing back and forth across the field.

Panting Natsuki wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve. _"Damn, she's good, way better then I gave her credit for, and she barely looks winded. Right, doesn't matter, I won't lose!"_

"Hey captain! It's lunchtime you know? Don't you think that you should finish?" Mai shouted from the sidelines.

Glancing toward the sound of her voice Natsuki indeed noticed that many of the knights had deserted the field, seeking nourishment or relief from the heat.

Laughing Midori waved back. "Great, I'm parched, a cup of ale would be great!" Turning back to Natsuki she shot her a smile as well. "Well, what do you think Natsuki? Why don't we go in and get ourselves a nice drink?"

"No, not till one of us wins." The stubborn girl shot back, glaring at the redhead.

"Now Natsuki, it was just a practice battle and you've done excellently, there's no need to continue."

"No!" She shouted, charging at the older woman with her sword raised.

A split second later she was on the ground, squinting to keep the oppressive sun light out of her eyes as she looked up from her seat in the dirt. Her sword had flown back a good ten feet back out of her hands, and was firmly lodged in the dirt. _"What the hell…I lost." _

Ashamed at her defeat she sat in a stupor unwilling to neither move nor heed the calls of her superior to come in.

"_Curse that woman! She was just toying with me for the whole match!" _Natsuki frowned, grinding her fist into the dirt. _"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"_

Feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder she shot a death glare up at whom ever it was that dared to disturb her from her self-pity.

"Come on Natsuki lets go it." Mauve eyes smiled down on her kindly as she was helped to her feet.

"You shouldn't be upset, you did really well, especially against the captain!" Mai patted her back and handed her sword back to her.

"I lost." Natsuki frowned at the sword in her hand, the blade was chipped and it would need to be sharpened and partially reforged.

"Well, so has just about everyone whose gone up against the captain, we were all really surprised when you volunteered."

"I didn't volunteer."

"Huh? Well when she asked if anyone was up for a mock battle you said something like 'uh that's good, let's get started.' Or something."

"I was asleep!" Natsuki blushed a bright red at the fact that she had talked in her sleep.

"Oh well, you know how the captain is, the fact that you answered was good enough for her." Mai slapped her back again, a wide grin splitting her face. "Doesn't matter now does it?"

"Guess not." She frowned as the orange haired girl pushed open the doors to the dinning hall and led her in to the pit of noise.

"Ahhh, there you are!" Midori shouted waving a cup in the air in their direction. "Over here, over here!"

Walking reluctantly to the table behind Mai she was sat down, wedged between the drunken woman and the bottomless food pit otherwise know as Mikoto, who only stopped eating to acknowledge her presence with a nod.

Still in a relatively foul mood over her loss she frowned into her cup as the conversations, food, and people swirled around her. Haruka was talking with the courts strategist Yukino, and Chie, the resident flirt, was over in a corner with one of the brown haired maids that frequented the knights dinning area.

"Are you going to eat that?"

Natsuki looked up from her cup in time to watch Mikoto cop a chunk of meat from her plate.

"No…help yourself." She pushed her plate over so that Mai's pet could get to it without leaning over her.

"Thanks! You're great!" Mikoto grinned as she scooped up the food.

"Hey, New girl!" Haruka shouted from across the table. "That's why you lost! Incompetent energy from lack of nourishment!"

"Insufficient, Haruka." Yukino gave Natsuki a small apologetic smile.

"Whatever Yukino! Anyway, if you don't eat your food you'll always lose! Knights need strength to win!"

Natsuki growled, she knew that the blond was blunt and straight forward most of the time, a somewhat refreshing trait, but that fact that she kept bring attention to her pathetic performance was really getting on her nerves.

"Now now, calm down there tiger." Chie smiled putting a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"What? You need something? Or have you pulled yourself away from your concubine just to comment on my performance today as well?" She jerked her shoulder away from the shorthaired girls hand.

"Natsuki…" Mai said warningly.

Chie only held up a hand.

"C'mon Kuga, no ones faulting your skills, you can hardly be blamed if you were still groggy after your nap. Must have been as nice dream for you to call out 'that's so good!' loud enough for the captain to hear.

A blush tinted the raven-haired girls face a bright red.

"I…I…have no idea what you're talking about! I fell asleep! I don't remember having a dream or saying anything or volunteering to get beat up!" Natsuki shrieked at the top of her lungs, her voice reverberating off the stonewalls of the dinning area as its occupants fell into silence.

Slumping into her seat she pushed her forehead into her palms as the room erupted in laughter. _"Great as if the battle wasn't enough I just had to go and make myself look stupid here as well."_

Sitting down Chie slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Come on Kuga, it was a joke, and regardless going up against the captain is not something any of us would do willingly, and you put on an excellent show. In fact the same thing happened to Mai once, except I'd say she was worst off then you because…"

"Chie stop!" Mai shouted a blush streaking her cheeks.

"What happened to Mai?" Mikoto looked up from her food at the mention of her favorite companions name.

"Well, as I was saying…"

"She was saying that's its nothing! And that we're all friends here Natsuki, so no one really takes these things seriously, we all just want to help you out, after all laughter's the best medicine right?"

Looking up from her hands she scanned the smiling faces of her comrades sitting around the table.

"Anyway." Chie said standing up and stepping away from the table.

"Whenmaifoughtthecaptainshegothershirtslicedupandgaveeveryoneafreeshow!" Chie shouted laughing hysterically as she raced out of the room.

"Chie!" Red-faced Mai grabbed a fork from the table and took after her.

Natsuki smiled as she watched the pair streak out of the room 'her friends' that was a phrase she had not had to call upon in a very long time, and it was still one that she wasn't sure she could consider viable given her situation, but now it was one she wasn't likely to forget.

* * *

A/N- Sorry, but this must be put in. WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE TELL ME THE FIRST VOLUME OF THE MANGA WAS RELEASED? I was planning to go to the store, buy them, and burn them ALL! Thank god for the fact that it's at least rated 18+ that way far less people will read it. (If you liked it…sorry, but I can't stand it…NatsukixTate…no Fujino awesomeness…-shudders-) Anyway…thanks for reading. 


	9. Chapter 8 Things to Come

**Title:** Knights Tale

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Mai-Otome, then the anime would follow the suit of the manga, cause desipte the ecchi-ness and Man-shiro (who is actually kind of amusing) you just can't beat Kruger Vs. Kuga! As Kruger and Kuga don't duke it out, I don't own Mai-Otome or HiME.

THANKS TO NAOLIN FOR BETA-ING AND FOR CONSTANTLY PUTTING UP WITH MY SPELLING!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL READERS AND REVIEWER! and everyone else too I guess.

* * *

**Things to Come**

Spending time with people was never something she had found easy. It wasn't something she'd even been interested in doing, but spending time with Shizuru was something that had grown on her.

From her initiation, the older woman had insisted on spending time around her, whether she wanted it or not. Even if Shizuru was supposed to be in an assembly or attending some sort of ceremony, she would often find some way to escape. At first it had been annoying, a nuisance. But eventually, even if she still didn't quite understand why the chestnut haired woman chose to hang around her, and despite the professional distance she was supposed to employ, she'd become used to it.

Another thing that never ceased to confuse or embarrass her was the fact that Shizuru seemed to have developed a liking to hanging on to her, casually pulling her into embraces, or simply holding onto her arm while they walked. All the facts taken into consideration, it was incredibly apparent that she definitely wasn't your typical noble.

Despite the cloak of placidity that she habitually wore, a guise that would fool a typical person, Natsuki knew that there was more to her personality. Her multi-faceted moods could change in the blink of an eye, one moment she was the proper lady, and the next the devils advocate, but despite her outward appearance and actions, one could never really tell what she was thinking.

In the beginning, it was some thing that she had found troubling, not being able to read or understand the motives of the woman whom she continually found as her companion but after a while she had begun to understand her, at least a little more. There were moments when she could see through the mask, into what the brown haired beauty was really thinking. A laugh and a smile that she and only very few others had ever seen, a look of genuine happiness and contentment that was expressed during those fleeting moments. Impatience, melancholy, irritation, contempt; all things she had come to be able to identify in those deep crimson orbs.

When they had first begun to get to know each other, their moments together had been sporadic, moments of whim; a walk through the hallway on the way to one of their destinations, a quick chat in the garden before a meddling knight, or someone who wanted Shizuru's attention interrupted them. But, gradually these intermittent events had become routine.

Outings together had become habitual events that could be arranged according to the others request, and often occurred at night when there was no one around who would disturb them. It was difficult, talking with her, and not giving away why she was there or too much about herself, but eventually she had fallen into a pattern, simply answering questions where she could, or talking about innate things simply to change the subject, but be it a blessing or a curse, most of the time she was spared from conversations about herself, finding it more imperative to defend herself when the brunette found it more amusing to tease her.

Those nighttime conversations within the palace walls had evolved into daytime outings whenever they could find time. Sneaking away from their duties in the early mornings before anyone was around to stop them, riding out into the woods with Duran in accompaniment, and spending the day there. On one of these trips she had taught Shizuru to shoot a bow, almost breaking a rib laughing when the arrow had dropped limply from the bow on her first attempt, and then running for cover when she had improved and the arrows had begun to fly towards her.

When time allowed, they would also take walks into town, spending the day meandering among the locals and shops, enjoying the sights and sounds that enveloped them.

Despite her original objectivity toward all interaction with the residents of Fuuka Kingdom, Shizuru had been the first to make her feel as though she belonged. Regardless of that, part of her still knew that she didn't, if they knew, if they found out why she was there, and who she was, she'd lose everything that it felt as though she'd gained. But, the more time they spent together, the harder it got to keep the lines separated.

_Was that what she really wanted?_

_Was a job, her reputation, really worth everything that she'd gained?_

It was something she struggled with whenever they were together, and now, even after months, she still wasn't sure of the answer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Natsuki?"

Pulling herself from her contemplations, emerald eyes focused back on the woman in front of her.

"Huh? What is it? Something wrong?"

She reached down, absentmindedly, stroking the furry head that had taken residence on her lap. Swiveling his head Duran licked her hand, an action that never ceased to bring a smile to her lips. He wasn't a pup anymore, and he definitely couldn't fit in a saddlebag, but to her, he would always be that small creature in need of her care.

"I was just wondering where you went off to, you had a vacant 'no ones home' look in your eyes a second ago." Crimson eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she teasingly poked the younger girls side.

A blush spread across her cheeks as she yelped, shooting her companion a glare that she already knew would have no effect. She could only frown as the woman laughed harder, rousing Duran into a fit of playful barks.

Sighing, Natsuki tilted her head upwards, watching out of the corner of her eye as the honey haired woman did the same.

"It's nothing, I was just looking at the moon; it's really beautiful tonight."

"Hmm, you're right, it is beautiful." Shizuru smiled softly as she turned back to study her companion, whom once again seemed to have drifted off into her own world.

Green eyes scrutinized the stars overhead, as a small scowl formed on her face.

"_Is that it? Is it really still that easy for me to lie to her, after all this time?" _

Noticing the frown that had unconsciously appeared on the raven-haired girls face, Shizuru felt her chest tighten, she knew that look, Natsuki was thinking about it again, thinking and worrying.

Studying her expressions she smiled a little to herself. Her reserved knight was always so busy trying to keep everyone out, trying not to weaken and reveal her 'dreaded secret' that she'd failed to notice that she already knew.

When she'd first met Natsuki there'd been something about her that interested her, and put her a little on edge, and so she'd deliberately imposed herself on the young knight in hopes of figuring out what had set off those warning signals. That had definitely been a lot more fun then she had expected, and she'd soon discovered that despite that cold and callous attitude that she habitually employed, she really was just a sweet young girl.

After seeing her in the forest, after watching her, she had begun to doubt her initial feelings. '_Was that really the truth? Was this the real Natsuki?'_ Her chest had tightened in panic.

'_No it had to be a mistake.'_

Unwilling to believe, unwilling to accept what she'd seen, she'd followed her, kept a close watch over her, but in the end she'd only confirmed her original impression.

At one point she'd even considered turning her in, confronting her, during one of their moments together. But her instinct, her heart, hadn't allowed it.

Willing to heed her emotions, but not completely abandon logic, she allowed Natsuki to go about her business, but she'd maintained her surveillance, and after awhile she was glad that she had. Doubts that had surfaced quieted as she began to understand the younger girl.

She had watched as the cool indifference in which Natsuki had conducted herself with the courier of her reports, had slowly changed, until something akin to remorse was reflected in her dark green eyes. There were still times when she doubted Natsuki's impartiality toward her, but during these moments when the dark haired beauty was lost to the world she became sure of her decision.

And so there she was, her somber knight, oblivious to the world, the pale light of the moon illuminating her delicate porcelain features, an intricately engraved sword at her hip, and a gray wolf lying at her feet.

Shizuru watched as a puff of white air emerged from the lips of her scowling beauty, despite the thick rabbit fur lined cloak that she wore, it was still quite cold, and it would only be getting colder, soon, they wouldn't even be able to sit out like this.

Leaning over she brushed a hand over thick azure locks, breaking the younger girl from her trance.

"Natsuki, are you happy here?" A warm puff of air blew into her ear.

"Yes, I guess so." A bit perplexed by the question, Natsuki turned to face her companion, blushing slightly at the contact.

"Good, because Natsuki, I hope you think of this as your home, and if there's anything that's bothering you, I just want you to know that you can come to me, no matter what, I'm sure we could work it out together." Soft crimson eyes locked on to confused emerald.

"What do you mean Shizuru? Is something wrong?" Looking away from the probing gaze of the older woman Natsuki affixed her sight on to the rippling surface of the lake.

Seeing her young knights reaction Shizuru smiled sadly, she knew that was as far as the subject was going to get, Natsuki had shut herself off again.

"It's nothing Natsuki, I simply wanted you to know that I'm always thinking about you, and that you have my complete trust."

Her heart clenched at the sincerity of the older woman's last sentence. Shifting uncomfortably Natsuki turned her attention to the slumbering animal, reaching down and gently brushing a hand over dark gray fur.

"_What does she mean?"_

In an attempt to alleviate the pain in her heart, Shizuru summoned a playful smile to her face, and swiftly leaned over, pecking the frowning girl on the cheek.

Slapping a hand to the spot where lips hand brushed, Natsuki turned to the grinning woman, her face tomato red.

"Wha…what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Natsuki, I truly didn't mean to trouble you, I was just rambling, and it must be one of the signs of old age." Shizuru giggled when her companion only scoffed.

"Right." Natsuki smiled, glad for the change of subject.

"But it's true, my birthdays next month, and Natsuki, I expect a gift from you. Perhaps a declaration of your undying love?" Still giggling Shizuru stood up taking the young knights arm.

"You must be out of your mind." Natsuki muttered as she was pulled to her feet.

Twining her arm with the dark haired knights Shizuru leaned against her for warmth, as they slowly made their way back to the castle. Although she knew that Natsuki was far from sure of her, she was willing to wait, there was always time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Slamming her door closed as she stormed into her room, she grabbed a beautiful ornate vase from its stand and flung it against the wall, scattering shards around the room. Heaving out a breath, chairs and a small table followed in the wake of the ruined vase.

Tomoe growled, looking for something else that she could throw.

"_It's her fault, it's all that infidels fault!"_

"_What does she have that I don't?"_

"_Why does the princess spend so much time with her?"_

"_It's all her fault!"_

The words echoed in her head as she stormed through her room, throwing, kicking, or breaking anything in reach. She'd seen her princess sneak out of the palace after she'd said she was going to retire for the evening, and so she'd followed, reveling in the possible opportunity to spend unhindered, private, time with her, only to watch her meet up with _that girl._

The way they acted around each other, the way the princess talked to her, touched her. It was infuriating, it should have been her, why wasn't it?

Exhausted from her fit, she threw her self down on to the bed, burying her face into the cool pillows, clutching them to her. Startled, she jerked her hand out, as it brushed against something under them.

"_What the hell?"_

Pulling the simple envelope out she turned it over in her hand; there was no seal on it to indicate when or whom it had come from.

Opening it, violet eyes skimmed over neat print. Letting out a breath, she read over it again, her eyes wide with shock. As realization sunk in and surprise faded she began to chuckle. Softly at first then loudly until her laughter echoed off the walls of the room. Eyes glowing maliciously she looked over the paper again.

"_It's over Kuga, the princess will be mine." _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"She doesn't seem to be doing an acceptable job lately sire, her reports are becoming more and more sparse." Akira knelt in front the king while he read the report.

Glancing up the robed figure smiled.

"Patience, little bits and pieces put together can be used to create a whole. Besides, the gears have already begun to turn, you've delivered the letter as ordered, correct?"

"Of course sire." Akira frowned; the whole indentured servitude thing was greatly trying her patience. She owed a debt, and had been willing to pay any price to help her beloved, but she planned to rid herself of any association with the king as soon as possible. His means, methods, and plans were hardly to her liking.

He grinned as he returned to the latest report, reading over the last line, messily scrawled over the light yellow sheet of parchment.

"…preparations for the princess' birthday celebration, to be held on the 19 day of the next month have already begun."

It was only a matter of time now.


	10. Chapter 9 Preparations

**Title:** Knights Tale

**Disclaimer:** Genie, I want to own Mai-HiME! "…" Hey! Can you believe that? He laughed at me!! Damn, guess I still don't own it.

A/N- Hey, sorry if you got an annoying Email from this, I had to correct a spelling error that was kindly pointed out to me by **renny-chan. **Thanks a bunch! In addition, thank you to **Naolin** for pointing out even more off my sad errors, this would be awful without your assistance! To all, thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Preparations**

The muffled sound of leather over carpet echoed deafeningly through the simple room, while its blue haired occupant paced back and forth. Stopping occasionally to pull at her hair or run a hand over her face, the young girl's gait was otherwise unhindered. She'd already been at it for hours. Growling, Natsuki walked over to the wall, banging her head lightly against the cool stones.

"_Come on you stupid thing work!" _

Exasperated she walked out to the terrace, letting the cold wind bite at her face. She'd had weeks to think about it, and she had yet to find a gift for Shizuru.

"_What the hell kind of gifts are you supposed to buy for royalty?"_

As though it were their fault, she glared at the stars, twinkling cheerily in the clear winter sky. The celebration would be held tomorrow, and she was absolutely perplexed. At this rate she'd probably have to go for that declaration of love that Shizuru had proposed earlier.

Her brow furrowed at the thought. She could already see the woman's grin when she admitted to not having found something for her. Shivering, she rubbed her arms, ok, so it hadn't been the brightest idea to go outside with only a jerkin and pants on. Letting out a large puff of air solely for the purpose of watching the white cloud it created dissipate into the night, she smiled a little. It would probably be cold enough to snow soon.

Despite having experienced the unforgiving cruelty of winter first hand, she still found herself in awe of it, endlessly captivated by the purity, beauty, and serenity of the snow driven landscape, so she always found herself looking forward to that first flurry.

Retreating back to the semi-warmth of her room she threw herself down into bed with a yawn. That was it; the reason why she was so perplexed by a simple gift was because she was tired. Tomorrow, she'd just head out into town and pick something up; it really was quite simple. Shifting slightly she drew the covers around her, drifting off contemplating her purchase.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Natsuki!"

Feeling something holding down her covers, she grunted, rolling to her side, and yanking at the bed sheet in an attempt to free it from whatever was restricting her movement.

"Mmm, just a little while more."

"Natsuki! Mai said to get you up!"

Jumping backward the short, spiky haired girl grabbed on the corner of the sheet, forcibly relieving the sleepy knight of its warmth.

"No. Go tell Mai I said that will you?"

Annoyed, but still unwilling to move, she curled into a fetal position, pulling one of the pillows over her head in an attempt to drown out the noise.

"Alright, but if you don't want to get up, can I have your lunch?" Topaz eyes gazed inquiringly at the raven-haired beauty.

"Yeah, whatever."

"_Wait…what?"_

Her eyelids jerked open as she sat up abruptly, eyeing the young girl.

"Mikoto, did you say 'lunch'?"

Nodding, Mikoto smiled.

"Yup, yours is all cold already, but it still tastes good, can I really have it?"

"It's noon?"

"No, it can't be, it's a joke…" 

Vaulting out of bed she pulled the thick curtains apart, the sunlight assaulting her eyes as she looked out at the pristine blue sky.

"Mikoto, why didn't you…" Turning around she noticed that the short girl had already left the room to claim her food. Letting out an irritated shriek she pulled off her clothes tossing them to the ground carelessly. Jerking on her shoes, she slipped into a thick tanned-leather tunic and leggings of the same material before she charged out of the room.

The hallways were bustling hubs of activity, maids and servitors surged around her preparing the guest rooms, decorating, cleaning, or aiding the ladies in their beautification. Shoving her way through, or in the case of an unfortunate man who couldn't decide which way he wanted to go, elbowing, she made her way to the dinning hall.

Forcing the large doors open, emerald eyes scoured the room for the redhead who had sent her pet to awaken her. Spotting the busty girl running busily back-and-forth from the kitchen with trays of food Natsuki stomped her way over.

"Mai!"

"Natsuki, good you're here, help me with this will you?"

"Wait, what the hell are you doing?" Buckling slightly at the weight of the pan that Mai had shoved into her hands she glared at the harried girl.

"What does it look like? The cooks requested my assistance, and I'm being more useful then someone who sleeps till past noon." Mai retorted, glancing back at the raven-haired girl before continuing on her route at a brisk pace.

"Oi, wait! That's exactly what I'm talking about! Why didn't you wake me earlier? I still have to get Shi…the princess a present!"

"Natsuki!" Exasperated Mai turned back to the scowling girl. "How old are you? It's not my duty to wake you! I've been working all morning while you slept so don't give me attitude!"

Grabbing her pan back, she turned leaving the young knight glaring at her back.

"_What's upset her? No, I don't have time right now, I've got to get to town."_

Spinning on her heel with the intention of escaping the chaos, she was caught on the arm and spun again in a total one-eighty.

"What now?"

Glaring into grass green eyes similar to her own, she frowned.

"Captain, what is it? There's something that I have to do right now."

Smiling Midori patted her shoulder.

"Don't we all? But there's a matter that requires your immediate attention, as I don't believe that you've done it yet."

"And that would be?" Natsuki crossed her arms over her chest while her foot tapped a beat on the stone floor.

"Have you polished your armor? We're expected in attendance tonight, and I can't have my knights looking like peasants can I?"

"_Damn…I knew I was forgetting to do something last night."_

Her scowl deepening, Natsuki pushed a finger against her brow.

"Captain, I was going to but it slipped my mind, and I will do it, but right now I really need to…"

"So, is your suit still in the armory or in your room?"

"The armory…I was going to get it and polish it last night but…"

Her excuse was cut off as the older woman grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, in the direction of the knight's armory.

"Wait! Captain! I…"

"Sorry Natsuki, I'll let you out once you're done."

Dragging the struggling girl by the arm, Midori all but tossed her into the room, quickly slamming the door closed. Pulling out her key, the lock snipped shut before her detainee had time to react.

"No! Hey! Captain!"

Twisting the knob roughly, she growled, it was definitely locked.

"_I have to get out."_

Backing up a few steps she charged forward, slamming her shoulder against the wooden door; the first strike, having no effect, she reared back and charged again, throwing her full weight against it.

"Ouch." Rubbing her shoulder she glared at the solid oak door, which had not seemed to be damaged in the least.

Defeated she retreated into the interior of the room, yanking her armor and a cloth off of the wall. Since it was obvious that she wasn't going to be let out until she had finished, she plopped down onto a wooden crate vigorously scrubbing the oily cloth over metal. Meticulously working over dull or stained spots, she began to calm, meditating on what she would buy once she'd gained her freedom. Unable to gage the passage of time in the secluded cell of a room, she soon was lost in the simplicity of the repetitive act.

Metal clanged against wood as she looked up from her work. The captain had come to let her out; she'd be able to buy her present now.

Standing up, she stretched out her stiff muscles, giving her armor a quick once over to make sure she'd done a proper job. She nodded, satisfied with her work. Even in the dim, the metal shown brilliantly. Holding her armor proudly she walked toward the door, eager to show off her work.

Torchlight from the hallway flooded the dark room. As startled violet eyes met with emerald.

"Natsuki? What are you doing here?"

"Mai?" Unbelievingly she stared at the redhead. "What about you?"

"I finally got away from the kitchen and I came to change. We're all assembling in the hall."

"Assembling? What time is it?" Shocked green eyes flickered back and forth between the empty hallway and the other knight.

"It's almost dusk, the guests are set to begin arriving soon." Walking over to the rack, Mai pulled the thick, intricately engraved cuirass to her chest. "Help me strap this on please Natsuki?"

"Dusk?" Slumping weakly to the floor, she stared straight ahead, her eyes slightly glazed.

"Natsuki? Are you alright?" Walking over to the distraught girl, Mai placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"It's dusk…she forgot about me…I…I don't have a gift for her." Natsuki mumbled, staring listlessly at the armor.

Understanding, Mai sighed sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Natsuki, but you know how the captain can be. I'm sure the princess will understand, but I'm sure she'd be even more disappointed if you were tardy to the ball."

"I guess you're right, I'm sure she'll understand." Natsuki muttered, not completely believing herself. "We'd better go then."

"Right!" Mai slapped her back, with exaggerated enthusiasm in an attempt to cheer her friend. "Here let me help you with that." Strapping on the gleaming iron cuirass, she attached the back plate to it while Natsuki worked on the other parts, then turned allowing Natsuki to do hers.

Finally, dressed in luminous armor, complete with gauntlets and grieves engraved with the Fuuka Kingdom crest. With brilliant capes of cobalt, edged with gold billowing behind them, they headed off to join the others.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hundreds of candles filled the ballroom, illuminating it brilliantly. Lords and Ladies dressed in the finest satin and silk garments filled the hall, mingling amongst themselves, dancing, and eating to their hearts content.

From a secluded corner Natsuki watched with disinterest as the nobles partnered off on the dance floor, in a fusion of color and movement. They were like peacocks, all trying to show themselves off. It was making her dizzy.

Scanning the ballroom, she searched for the brown haired beauty. She'd seen Shizuru a few times but had not been able to so much as speak a sentence to her before some slick noble man or smarmy duke engaged her. Spying the silk clad beauty in the center of the ballroom, emerald locked with ruby for a split second before the older woman winked cheekily and turned back to the handsome young man who had approached her.

Dressed in a gorgeous black and red stain jerkin, with a gleaming sliver sword at his side, Natsuki watched as the dark haired young man bent over the older woman's hand, kissing it lightly while Shizuru simply smiled. Grinding her teeth she stared at the couple, noticing with some pleasure that she wasn't the only one annoyed by it. Perking up a little, she glanced at the glowering green-haired knight at the princess' side, who was toying with the hilt of her sword while she glared at the young man. Sending her own death wish toward the man's head in the form of a vicious glare, she whirled around, her face colliding with bright orange hair.

"Ahh, forgive me, I didn't…Oh, it's you Natsuki. What's wrong? Are you still upset at the captain?"

"No, it's…this just isn't my forte." Natsuki frowned at the red head.

"Sure, I'm sure it has nothing to do with all the handsome men that are talking to her highness." Mai smiled coyly, nudging the scowling girl.

"Jealous? If you're looking for a husband, why don't you go talk to that man over there, he's been eying your chest…erm…plate for a while now." Natsuki grinned, nodding her head toward a spiky haired blond.

"Humph. He's not my type." Mai sniffed, punching the grinning girl lightly on the arm. "I'd better go find Mikoto, she's probably clearing out the food, I'll see you later." With a quick grin, Mai turned, quickly disappearing into the crowd.

Natsuki sighed, glancing around she scanned the room looking for an inconspicuous exit; she needed some air. Deciding on escaping to the balcony for a bit, she turned, only to be stopped by a restraining hand.

"Aren't you looking handsome tonight?" The soft voice purred into her ear, causing a blush to envelope her face.

"Shi…Shizuru. What is it?" Trying to sound nonchalant, she turned to the taller woman, who had smoothly drawn her into a slow dance on the outskirts of the floor.

"Hmm? I just haven't had an opportunity to talk to you tonight yet, and I thought that I should. Does Natsuki not enjoy talking to me?" The older woman sniffed, expertly bringing a tear to her eye.

"No! It's not that…it's just I…sorry; I didn't mean that I don't want to talk to you. Are you enjoying your party?"

Smiling Shizuru leaned over, discreetly pecking her cheek.

"As much as can be expected I suppose. But there are advantages, I did get to see my Natsuki all dressed up."

Quickly adverting her gaze in an attempt to hide her blush and suppress the smile that tugged at her lips, Natsuki didn't see the amused grin that crossed her companion's face.

"Does Natsuki think that I look pretty too?" Shizuru smiled, that was sure to get another blush from the younger girl.

"Yeah, of course you do, you're the prettiest woman here." Natsuki muttered, her gaze still adverted, the promised blush staining her cheeks.

"_Did I actually just say that?" _Natsuki's frown deepened in unison with her blush.

A bit taken back but the candid comment Shizuru felt her own face heat up, taking a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself before it was noticed she turned back to the embarrassed knight.

"Thank you Natsuki, you're so sweet." Smiling, she tightened her embrace on the younger woman; giggling when Natsuki began to squirm, she leaned in, whispering into the embarrassed girls ear.

"You're not going to leave yet are you?"

"No, probably not…" Natsuki shook her head, defeated, if Shizuru asked her to stay, she would probably have to forgo her escape plan.

"Good, because you haven't given me my gift yet, and if you haven't found an appropriate one, I'll still settle for your declaration of love, but alas, it looks like it must wait." Shizuru sighed, putting her diplomatic smile back on before turning to the man who begun to approach her, obviously looking for an audience.

"Right." Natsuki frowned at the balding baron who looked like he was about to slobber on Shizuru's hand.

"Go on, escape for a bit Natsuki, but you must promise to save me a 'proper' dance." Shizuru smiled at the young knight, giggling as Natsuki turned, her shoulders slumped, a sure indication that she had been heard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Golden eyes watched inquiringly as the azure haired girl slowly made her way through the crowd and toward the balcony.

They certainly were chummy, her and the princess. All as the reports had stated, and her looks certainly lived up to their reputation. He'd seen her fight in the entrance battle, and had definitely not been disappointed there either.

Reito sighed; it was a shame that things had turned out the way they had, but as it were, it was to late to turn back now, and no one was going to interfere with what they had planned.


	11. Chapter 10 Happy Birthday

**Title**: Knights Tale

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-HiME or Otome in any shape or form

A/N- Anyway, I apologize for the kind of slow updates, I'm just so lazy, but please bear with me. Thanks to **renny-chan** for pointing out a mistake in my last chapter and to **Naolin** for pointing out more in this on! As always, thanks for reading and for the reviews.

* * *

**Happy Birthday**

Raven locks danced in the crisp night breeze as Natsuki stepped out to the balcony. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, drawing in the sweet air, reveling in the silence that surrounded her. Feeling a sudden gust of wind, emerald eyes opened, their gaze scanning the open countryside.

"_Snow."_

Smiling she watched as the flakes fluttered down in front of her, clinging to her lashes and hair for moments before slowly melting away into the darkness. The flurries increased, whirling by her face in an intricate dance, miming the couples in the ballroom. Light from inside penetrated the crystalline particles, giving them the appearance of falling gems. It really was beautiful, but what really caught her eye were the stars, sparkling like jewels against the velvet heavens. Staring into space she watched as they twinkled, shining against the heavens, daring anyone to defy their brilliance. They were light, hope that could never be extinguished.

"_Just like her eyes."_ Natsuki mused, blushing at the thought. Since they had met, whenever they met, she had watched the stars that had shone in clear ruby eyes, twinkles that forced her to acknowledge the brilliance that she had never before heeded. Since then, she had often found herself gazing out into the night's sky before she was lulled to sleep.

Absently she rubbed her arms in an attempt to ward off the chill that had begun to numb her appendages; spinning on her heel, she turned back to that ballroom, decided to call it a night and escape to her room before Shizuru could find her and coerce her into another dance, and with any luck, she'd also be able to escape in the morning and find a gift, before the honey haired beauty found out that she hadn't gotten one.

Glancing toward the entrance her gaze was met with one of smooth topaz. Recognizing the handsome man as the one that she'd seen bending over Shizuru's hand earlier, she sniffed, prepared to make her way around him, and maybe give him a nice little shove in the process. After all, if he happened to fall, hit his head, become unconscious, and freeze to death, who would know?

Seeing the malevolent look that had appeared on the young girl's face as she noticed his presence, the dark haired young man stepped forward, efficiently blocking her path with a sweeping bow.

"Might you be Lady Kuga?"

She hated when people addressed her so properly; it really didn't fit. Staring at the handsome stranger she returned the bow with a curt nod.

"I'm Kuga, who might you be? And why are you looking for me?"

Grinning slightly, in a genial manner, the tall man straightened.

"Forgive my rudeness. My name is Reito Kanzaki, but you may call me Reito."

"Fine, fine, but what is it that you want Reito? I don't dance."

Chuckling, Reito brushed a bit of his hair away from his face.

"Ah, my hopes are dashed, but I'm afraid that that is not that matter that I've come for."

Frowning at the grinning man, she gritted her teeth. He wasn't answering her question and it was getting damn cold.

"Then what?" She practically growled.

"I wish to bid you good evening and a job well done."

Breathing in sharply, emerald eyes glinted with understanding; this man was one of them. Contemplating on what the man had just alluded to, her hand clenched.

"_Wait…but he said 'well done' then, I've completed my objective?"_

Watching the girl's eyes Reito smiled, it seemed like she understood at last.

Scrutinizing the smiling man she let out a shaky breath. Was she really free?

"Reito, you said…"

"That's right, as there is decidedly no threat to our well being we've decided that your mission is at an end, but I'm afraid there is one last thing that we must ask of you."

"Oh?" Emerald eyes darkened.

Laughing out loud Reito swiped a finger at the corner of his eye, as if dashing away a tear.

"Please don't worry m'lady, it should not be a problem for someone of your skill. We would beg one last request of you, that is, we would like you to 'dispose' of some scoundrels for us, they took something from us, it was of little monetary value, but alas it's the principle of the matter isn't it? They are rumored to be hiding in the village of Greenwood, just to the east of here; there should be no more then four of them and it's no more then a quarter day ride on horseback, am I correct?"

Incredibly relived that it had nothing to do with the residents of the kingdom Natsuki found herself actually smiling a little at the ebony haired man.

"Four thieves? Is that it?"

Letting out a small sigh Reito schooled his face into a well-practiced sheepish look.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, his highness apologizes for imposing on you, but you will of course, be paid accordingly."

"It's nothing, I'll leave tonight." Nonchalantly, Natsuki accepted the pouch he handed her, slipping it into her garments, and headed pass him back into the ballroom.

Grinning, Reito watched as the slim figure quickly disappeared, swallowed by the crowd, as she made her way out of the room.

------------------------------------

Lost in thought Natsuki hurried along the deserted corridors towards her room.

"I'm done, after this I won't have to lie anymore. I can stay, I can…I can stay with Shizuru."

Pulling open the heavy wooden door she slipped into her room, locking the door behind her. Stripping off her cuirass, she laid the pieces on the bed. It wouldn't do to have some peasant see a knight riding out on the princess' birthday or killing people.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she bent over, pulling at the heavy steel greaves. As she leaned forward, the sapphire pendant that she had worn since her first day in the kingdom, slipped out from her shirt, dangling in front of her face. Sitting up, she cupped it in her hand gently. At first, she'd worn it reluctantly, telling herself that it was obligatory as it was a gift, but after a while, it had become something akin to a good luck charm. Grinning she released it and shrugged into her heavy ridding clothes, quietly slipping back out the door.

Thanking god that luck appeared to be on her side, Natsuki moved unhindered through the corridors, she needed to hurry to the stables to retrieve her horse and Duran, but there was somewhere she needed to get to first.

Peeking around the corner into the hallway that lead to the royalties sleeping quarters she took a steadying breath then sprinted to Shizuru's room.

Pushing the door open slowly, she inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of the quiet room, as she slowly made her way to the dresser.

"_Even the air in here smells like her." _Blushing, Natsuki turned back, looking at her reflection in the mirror that hung over the vanity.

"My mask…but…when I come back, there will be no more secrets, I promise Shizuru. So, Happy Birthday."

Stripping off her necklace she laid it gently on the dresser, and turned, walking quickly out of the room. She had a job to do.

Heading toward the stables, she smiled and patting Duran's head as he materialized out of the darkness and trotted at her side. Leading her black stallion from the stall, she skillfully saddled the horse and pulling her self up. Straddling it, she tugged on the reins, and spurred it into action, leading them into the night.

"Wait for me Shizuru, I'll be back by morning."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shizuru sighed, she was bored, and more then a little annoyed with the constant stream of admirers and nobles that had demanded her attention through out the night. Of course, there were some cute girls in the crowd, but even their fanatical attention was wearing thin.

Maple eyes scanned the slightly dwindling crowd for any sign of her azure-haired beauty. Not finding her, Shizuru could only smile; it was most likely that the younger girl had snuck off at the first opportunity, especially after she had told her that she wanted another dance. That was typical Natsuki behavior, but still, part of her had hoped that she'd wait for her.

Feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder, her heart jumped a little.

"Natsuki?"

Turning, crimson met with bitter amethyst for a split second before they softened as the shorthaired girl's lips curved into a graceful crescent.

"Sorry to disappoint you your majesty."

Smiling diplomatically, Shizuru shook her head.

"It's no disappointment. Pretty girls are always a pleasure. Is there something that you needed Tomoe?"

Averting her gaze, the younger girl smiled, at least having the grace to look embarrassed. With a small blushing covering her cheeks violet eyes shifted back to amused crimson eyes.

"Hmm, not bad, though Natsuki's much cuter when she blushes."

"It's nothing princess, I just thought you looked tired, and I merely wanted to suggest that you retire for the evening, most of the important guests have already begun to leave."

"Thank you, to be honest I was about to make my leave soon. I was just looking for someone first."

Frowning Tomoe's eyes darkened.

"Kuga? I saw her leave about an hour ago. She didn't even have the decency to bid you good night?"

Holding back a sigh Shizuru smiled courteously.

"Thank you, but that's just like her. I think I will take my leave now. Sleep well Tomoe."

"Thank you princess. Good night."

Bowing deeply as Shizuru turned, Tomoe was barely able to contain a smirk.

"I'll sleep quite well my princess, and I can guarantee your little Natsuki will too."

_-----------------------------------------------_

Stealthily making her way out of the ballroom, Shizuru snuck along the servant's passages, making her to the place gardens, hoping that Natsuki had chosen to wait for her there.

Stepping out into the crisp air, she quickly scanned the landscape, searching for any sign of the young girl. After taking a moment to confirm that Natsuki wasn't in their usual spot, she turned, heading back into the castle, there were still a few places she wanted to check.

"Maybe she was to shy to indulge in food at the ball and went to get something from the kitchen. That'd be just like her. Then, perhaps she's gorging herself in the knight's common room?" 

Navigating the halls skillfully, she was careful to avoid anyone who might inhibit her mission. She shoes clicked against the solid stone floor, the noise echoing through the empty halls. Most of the castle's inhabitants were probably already asleep. Shizuru winced slightly at the pain radiating from her feet as she slowly drew open the solid oak door. Peeking inside, crimson eyes scrutinized the cozy little room, hoping to see her favorite knight lounging in one of the chairs, stuffing her face. Much to her disappointment the only people in the room were the currently incapacitated captain, a very drunk and very loud blond and the brown haired strategist, who was trying her best to keep her partner from waking the captain; not that there was much of a chance of that.

Closing the door softly she brushed a few stray strands or auburn hair out of her face, and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes.

"Where else could she be? Natsuki…where are you?" 

"Your majesty?"

The confused voice shook her from her reverie, as ruby hued eyes snapped open, their gaze stoically landing on the orange haired girl standing before her.

"Hello, Mai, how are you this evening? I'm surprised you're still up, it's quite late." Shizuru smiled politely, instinctually masking the weariness that she was sure had been reflected on her face during that unguarded moment.

"I'm fine your majesty, thank you for asking. I hope you enjoyed your birthday, it was a grand celebration." Mai smiled politely back, it was obvious why the princess was there, she only came to the knight's area for one reason, or one person, but it wasn't her position to ask.

Sensing the knowledge of her purpose in the knight's eyes, Shizuru let out an uncharacteristic burst of laughter, gently placing a hand on the young knights shoulder, while wiping at the corner of her eye with the other.

"Well Mai, since it appears we both know why I'm here, why don't I just come out and ask. Do you know where Natsuki has run off to?"

Shaking her head a little remorsefully, purple eyes gazed apologetically into scarlet.

"No, I'm sorry your majesty, she's probably asleep. You see, the captain accidentally locked her up today, and she wasn't able to get you a present, so she was quite upset, she probably didn't want to upset you."

"_That girl…it's just like her to be so upset about something so insignificant."_

Shizuru's eyes softened as she gracefully curtsied, smiling at the fretful knight.

"Thank you for the information Mai, as I'm sure Natsuki has already devised some scheme to get a gift tomorrow morning and claim that she forgot to bestow it upon me tonight, I think that I shall retire for the night and I suggest you do the same soon. Good night then."

"Good night princess. Oh, and if you wouldn't mind, could you please not tell Natsuki that I told you that she forgot your present? She'd sic Duran on me for sure." Mai blushed, a little embarrassed when the brunette only laughed.

"Of course Mai, it'll be our secret."

A sly smile enveloping her face she turned, heading to her bedroom, Natsuki's blush would be priceless.

-------------------------------------------------

Quietly slipping into her bedroom and locking the door behind her, Shizuru threw herself on to her bed with a moan. Toeing her shoes off, she letting them clatter to the floor. Up until the moment that she had entered her room she hadn't even had a marginal clue of how tired she was. Rolling face down into the bedding she yelped as a segment of her necklace jabbed into her chest. Frowning, Shizuru rolled from the bed, unclasping the golden chain as she walked to her dresser. Tossing it carelessly on to the smooth wooden surface, she turned, eager to resume her assimilation with her bed, when a glint of color caught her eye. Turning back to the dresser to examine the object, the weariness that had previously consumed her melted away as she picked the ornament up, letting it sway gently from its chain.

"Natsuki…really, so sweet." 

Wiping a tear from her eye, she smiled as she slipped the necklace over her head, watching her reflection in the mirror as she gently ran a finger over the gem.

Walking back to her bed she lay on her back, letting Natsuki's pendant rest on her chest.

"Natsuki's good luck charm…it's a little like having Natsuki against my chest, but the real one would still be better…"

Blushing slightly at the idea, Shizuru rolled over, drawing the covers over her body, golden tresses fanned out over her pillows, as she snuggled into them, smiling softly at the weight against her chest, until sleep claimed her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jerking awake, ruby eyes dart around the room as shrieks and shouts sang through the air.

"What's going on?" 

The sounds of battle, the clash of metal, and the screams of victorious and the dying, crashed through the room.

Running to the balcony, Shizuru swiftly drew apart the curtains, scanning the grounds. Fire lit up the sky, turning the night sky into a bold blood red dawn. Eyes still wide with shock, she watched as her knights charged from the palace to meet the oncoming tidal wave of enemy soldiers in battle. Even from her height she could see the sparks fly as their blades clashed, and the gleam of blood that coated the victors sword. Ballista's bombarded the castles outer walls creating holes from which even more columns of men flowed.

The door to her room flew open, slamming into the wall with a solid thud. Swinging around she stared into the flushed face of one of her knights.

"Princess! Please come with me, we have to…"

Stopping short, his sword clattered to the floor, a deafening echo despite all the other noise. Gasping she watched in slow motion as the man fell to the floor, his eyes wide with shock, his mouth agape; he hadn't even had the chance to scream.

Smoothly wiping the blood from his sword with a white cloth Reito smiled charmingly at the stunned woman.

"Forgive my intrusion your majesty, but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave just yet."

* * *

A/N- Ahh, there are so many great animes out, Venus Versus Virus…Kyoushiro (KaonxHimiko) I blame them all for my distraction, but I shall try to get the next chapter out soon, I make it a policy not to put on out until the next is complete so I can reference to it and change or correct it. Thanks for reading. 


	12. Chapter 11 Betrayal

Title: Knights Tale: Chapter 11

Disclaimer: -Bang- "Shizuru! Nooo, you've been shot!!" "It's ok, I just wanted to protect Natsuki." 'Shizuru…that's…Oh, Tate, you're here! Lets make out!" I swear, I will never ever get over it…during these moments, I'm so glad I don't own Mai-HiME.

**Thank you to Naolin for beta-ing this chapter!**

A/N- I did change some parts after she looked at it, so any of the remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Betrayal 

Hooves clipped a steady beat over the frozen ground as Natsuki leaned forward into the biting wind, pushing her steed faster. She fully intended to finish her last mission as quickly as possible and return to the castle. Once she had completed her objective, her association with the king would be at an end, and she would finally be free of the guilt that had been building inside of her. It was her chance; although it was one that she still wasn't sure she deserved, she was willing to give it a try.

Enthusiasm mounting at the thought, she spurred her horse on, sparing a quick glance back to insure that Duran wasn't falling behind. Dependable as the sunrise, she could see his shadow, weaving in and out of view as he ran along the roadside.

Turning back to the path, Natsuki squinted into the darkness, scanning the landscape for the town's telltale bell tower. Estimating that she had been riding for nearly two hours with nary a break, the town should be coming into view soon.

During one of her tours with the chivalry she'd been educated about the towns surrounding the kingdom. Frowning, she tried to call back the lesson, sure that she'd heard the name 'Greenhill' before. Cursing the fact that she'd been paying more attention to the honey-haired annoyance who'd decided to accompany them then to the captain, she mentally slapped herself.

"_Come on Natsuki, think!"_

"…"

"…"

"_Ah that's it!"_

"Greenhill, deserted some years ago, when its inhabitants were annihilated by a disease. Then…the traitors are hiding in an empty village? That makes it almost too easy to find them, but then again I guess they wouldn't expect anyone to go there, and at least I won't have to worry about the locals interfering."

The grin that had surfaced at her accomplishment, faded as her horse reached the crest of the hill they'd been traversing. Below, even through the dim she could see the outline of the town, its buildings standing eerily in the cold, empty night.

Reining in her horse as they neared the town, Natsuki quickly dismounted; expertly securing the animal to the decapitated fence that guarded the ancient path. Signaling silence to her furry companion as he trotted beside her, she unsheathed her sword, stepping into the compound prepared for battle.

The courtyard held the stench of mildew and rotting wood. Grass and weeds jutted out from crevices in the wood and ground, as Mother Nature slowly reclaimed what was hers. Although it's inhabitants had long since moved on, evidence of their existence lingered, their souls contained in the items that had been left behind.

Moving silently through the empty lot, emerald eyes searched for any sign of life, any clue that would aid her in discovering her enemy's whereabouts before they noticed her, the element of surprise always being a crucial advantage.

Whispering a stern command for silence to the wolf that had been growling since they had entered, Natsuki glared down at her usually obedient companion. He'd been on edge since they'd arrived, but they'd yet to come across anything that she found unusual. Reaching down, to pat the animal's head in hopes of calming him, her fingertips had just brushed over the coarse fur when Duran let out a ferocious bark, causing her hand to jerk back in impulse. Backing into an attack stance with his hackles raised, dual colored eyes burned into the darkness. Clenching the hilt of her sword tightly, she followed her companion's gaze, her own coming to rest on a cloaked figure standing in front of them.

"Damn, when did he get there? How did he know I was here?"

Drawing his sword, the man stepped forward, a grin carved on to his face. Pushing back his hood, blond hair spilled out from beneath it, a sharp contrast to the dreary environment.

"What's the matter little girl? Scared?"

"You wish!" Natsuki spat, brandishing her own grin. "It's you who should be running away with your tail between you legs! Not, of course, that I'll give you that chance."

"Awww, look at that Gawyn, isn't that cute? The lass thinks she can take us." A deep voice from behind her taunted.

"Behind me? All right, that's two. The king's lackey said four."

"Now, now, Roche, I saw her first, if anyone's going to have 'fun' with her, I get her first."

"To the right? That whelp is going down first."

Shifting her stance slightly so that the man who had just spoken appeared in her peripheral vision, she growled, as he smiled cheekily at her, running a hand through his hair.

"She's a real cutie isn't she Edward?" He chuckled, nodding his head across from her.

Hearing no response, Natsuki turned her head to observer her final opponent, her eyes landing on a huge, bearded man standing silently with his arms crossed. Oddly, the first thing that struck her was his bizarre resemblance to a bear, smirking at the thought; she had the strange urge to laugh despite the situation. Moving her weight to the balls of her feet, shaded olivine eyes scrutinized the men around her; she was now officially surrounded. Not, that she doubted her confidence or ability to win. After all they were mere thieves, and therefore no match for a trained knight. Shaking off the niggling feeling that they appeared to have been expecting her, and attributing the fact that they had effortlessly boxed her in, to pure luck, she jauntily turned back to the man who had initially spoken to her.

Chuckling lightly, she laid her hand on Duran's head letting the vibrations from his throat course through her fingers.

"Now look, Gawyn, was it? You seem smart as opposed to the rest here, so why don't you just get lost? I've already gotten paid and you won't need to get hurt as long as you stay away…"

Unable to finish her sentence, Natsuki threw her self to the side, landing on the frozen ground just in time to hear the wind whistle by her and watch as a thick claymore hit the earth where she had just stood. Her heart rate spiking as adrenalin kicked her system into overdrive. She yelled to Duran as he charged her assailant, springing in to attack, then swiftly dodging away to avoid the swing of the blade. Quickly pushing herself to her feet, she swung her sword in a wide arc around her body fending off the nearest of her attackers. Turning in the direction of another of her attackers, her blade lashed out again as she parried one blow, then ducked, barely avoiding another.

"Damn, they're too fast and well trained, there's no way they're just thieves!"

Vibrations ran up her arm as her own sword clashed with her opponents. Gritting her teeth she pushed the blade off, giving herself but a moment before the next wave of attacks ensued. Swearing inwardly, she heaved out a breath. So far, she'd only been feinting, dodging, or simply running in order to buy herself more time, but if she didn't do something soon they wouldn't last much longer.

Hearing a shrill yelp, her head jerked toward Duran, watching as the wolf jumped back; a stream of crimson trailing from his shoulder, but still growling ferociously and preparing for the next attack.

Snarling, Natsuki lashed out at the nearest man, swinging fiercely, not giving him a change to regain his momentum. Feeling her sword carve into flesh, her lips curved in triumph as the man fell, blood rapidly pooling around his now pallid body. Whirling around to face her next opponent, Natsuki's eyes widened as few strands of azure hair fluttered by her face, a second before metal seared across her skin carving a shallow steam into the side of her neck. A scream clawed its way from her throat as she stumbled back, pushing her hand against the free flowing tide of crimson, and panting out breaths in an attempt to steady herself and fight off the pain. Gripping her sword, her knuckles stood out white against porcelain skin, already abnormally pale with cold. Shifting her stance and grip a little more, she prepared for the attack that was surely to come. Grinding her teeth, her body shook with rage when the men, did not attack, instead, mocking her.

"Aww, look at the poor thing, looks like that hurts." Roche called out, chuckling as the other men followed in suit.

"Heh…looks like what his highness said was right, eh? She's no match for us, it's a shame though, there are better things she could be put to use for, but orders are orders."

"The king? This was all a set-up? What the hell for?" Natsuki's eyes sharpened as her heart pulsed faster threatening to rip itself from her chest. "Shizuru."

Gritting her teeth, a breath rattled past her lips as she fought for control.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"Oh, scary." Gawyn laughed, faking a shudder. "I think that it's time we ended this, little girl."

"You're right." Reaching down, her hand bloodstained hand clasped around sword of the man she'd just slain, her eyes dark with anger. "It's far too late for penitence."

Charging forward, she slashed through one man, then another, the steel of her swords hacking through flesh and bone. Dodging, feinting, and countering with demonic prowess and accuracy, two men quickly fell, their curses and screams echoing through the night, their last memory of cold emotionless emerald eyes. Swinging around, her blade stopped, poised with its tip honed on the remaining man's neck; one twitch of her arm would end his pitiable existence. Eying his dirt streaked face and noting his pitiful whimpering, she stared impassively as blood trickled off the edge of her blades, dripping on to his neck.

"Tell your king that he's next." Lowering the blades, she raised her arm, swiftly bringing the hilt of her sword down, upon the man's head, knocking him out. If he survived the freezing night, he'd be able to deliver her message, but it made no difference either way.

Leaving him lying in the dust, she turned, her eyes widening in fear as flames exploded in the direction of the castle, licking the heavens. Sprinting to her horse, she straddled the sleep stricken creature, spurring it in to action. Racing back down the trail, she glanced behind her, checking that Duran was at least able to follow; although he was moving a little slower then usually, he was maintaining a relatively steady pace and running well despite the injury he'd suffered.

Her steed whinnied, visibly straining with effort. Clenching the reins tightly, she willed them forward, empathizing with the poor creature. She knew she was pushing it, but they were almost there. Through the still night, sound traveled well and the noises that were carried to her on the wind only increased her determination to get back and ensure Shizuru's security.

Nearing the castle, shrieks, shouts, and the clatter of men and weapons intensified. As she approached the city's outer limits Natsuki squinted, spying a lone figure just outside the gate. The figure, though shadowed, was clad in the Fuuka Kingdom's formal knight's garb. As the person stepped forward in to her path, Natsuki drew her sword, prepared for an attack; after all it wouldn't be the first of the night. Nearing the gate, she slowed her horse as the warrior's figure became clearer, illuminated by the firelight.

"Tomoe? What are you doing out here? Where's Shizuru? Why aren't you with her?" Dismounting, Natsuki sheathed her sword, glancing back for the first time since she'd begun ridding. Duran was nowhere to be seen, given his injuries it was a given that he'd be unable to follow at her speed, she was concerned but not overly worried; he'd find his way back. Turning back to the violet eyed knight she frowned impatiently, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"I came to look for you. 'Shizuru' is fine, you won't need to worry about her anymore."

"What? But…" Blanching, Natsuki looked down, her mouth slightly agape, as her deep emerald eyes slowly focusing on the dagger that had pierced her side. Blood was quickly seeping out of the wound and spreading over her tunic. Deftly, Natsuki noted that despite the purported effect of gravity, the blood was moving equally as fast up her shirt as it was down. Still holding her breath, she raised her face, her eyes latching on the deranged amethyst.

"Tomoe…"

Grinning, the green haired knight reached down, her hand fisting around the dagger, giving it a sharp twist, she pulled it out as Natsuki screamed, collapsing to the ground in pain. Giving the withering girl a sharp kick to the side, she chuckled as she turned back.

"You won't need to worry about Shizuru, she's mine now."

"Wait!" Whimpering, Natsuki's head swam with pain as she tried to get to her feet. Unable to, she fell back to the ground as the pain intensified, an oddly familiar metallic taste beginning to seep into her mouth. Choking on the salty liquid as the cold and darkness began to envelop her body and senses, she shuddered, reaching out after the retreating figure, a single thought crossing her mind before the world went black.

"Shizuru…"


	13. Chapter 12 Bandits

**Title:** Knights Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-HiME or Otome or anything else of value for that matter.

**Thanks to Naolin for the beta!**

* * *

Bandits

Grinning charismatically at the stunned woman, Reito stepped around the fallen knight's body, careful to keep the tip of his sword leveled at Shizuru's neck.

Instinctually retreating back a step, crimson eyes quickly assessed the situation as they darted around the room, looking for some means of escape, defense, or salvation. Finding none, Shizuru chose dignity over the feminine distress signals that her system was currently sending out. Stopping her retreat, she planted her feet, meeting Reito's own amused eyes with ones of hardened ruby.

"What is it exactly that you want here Lord Reito? That is your name correct?" A cynical smile curving her lips Shizuru nodded toward the menacing figure before her.

Chuckling, Reito returned the sneer with a quick bow.

"Correct your majesty, I'm quite flattered that you remembered, after all, I was only one of so many that you met."

"I only remembered you, because, _that's when I saw Natsuki_, you had a stain on your pants." Shizuru sniffed, determined not to show the man any weakness.

Smiling indifferently, Reito didn't flinch or look down; instead his eyes only glinted brighter.

"Of course, it was probably because little Natsuki was there, was she not? You two are quite close if I recall correctly, but it really is a shame, because of that, she…well, lets just say we won't be seeing her anymore." Reito grinned betrayed nothing of his thoughts, even as Shizuru's pupils dilated.

"_No, Natsuki, it can't be!" _Clenching her fist, Shizuru fought to keep her hand from shaking; her legs buckled and threatened to give way, but she locked her knees together, another show of fragility would not be permitted.

"Natsuki is fine, you couldn't hurt her, and she'll come and make you regret ever pulling this pathetic fiasco."

"Heh, it's really quite amusing that you have so much faith in someone who sold you out." Reito chortled, waving his sword at Shizuru's face.

"She did NOT sell us out, I knew all along who she was and what was going on!"

"Oh? That's a bit of a surprise, but what do you expect from hired help? She was nothing more then a pawn, but your attachment to her is truly touching, foolish, but touching" Reito shrugged, sheathing his sword, it wouldn't do to accidentally hurt the woman, and besides, he wouldn't need it now. "Still, she did serve her purpose well enough."

Eyes narrowing to slits, Shizuru tightened her fists, prepared to knock that portentous smile off of Reito's face. Watching him sheathe his sword, she jumped forward, her fist aimed at his jaw.

Seeing the move a mile away, Reito dodged the blow, quickly pivoting and slamming his own fist into the woman's solar plexus, smoothly catching her when her body dropped. Sighing, he slung her over his shoulder, carting her out of the room. There were more pressing matters to attend to and killing her now just wouldn't be beneficial at all, there would be a proper time and place for that.

"_So hot…it burns." _

Natsuki groaned, she could feel the heat enveloping her and constricting her breathing. Her head ached, and so did her body, as a matter of fact everything hurt. Trying to open her eyes, she managed only slits for second before they closed again. Through blurred vision, she watched as flames roared around her licking her body, while figures danced in the distance, their identities hidden in shadows. Closing her eyes again, Natsuki tried to sit up, but her arms wouldn't move, and her body felt as though it were leaden.

"What's going on? Are they burning me at the stake? I'm not a witch!" 

Trying to cry out, she found that she couldn't speak either; her throat felt as though it were filled with gravel, and even breathing was causing her immense pain. Giving sitting up one more try, she managed to groan, attracting the demons that had her captive. Shuddering, she stared up in to shockingly bright cerulean eyes, before she slipped back under.

-----------

Feeling something cool being laid on her head, Natsuki's consciousness began to surface again. She still felt extremely pained and light-headed, but a bit better then before. Breathing in deeply, she coughed as smoke invaded her lungs, each jerk causing a fresh wave of pain.

"I can't breath! They're not burning me, they're smoking me! Cannibals! Cannibals! That thing on my head, it's seasoning isn't it?" 

Raising a hand, she weakly batted off the cloth and began clawing at the restricting material wrapped around her neck.

As she scratched at her neck, a hot pant of air caressed her face, followed by a coarse tongue and a low whimper.

"_They're tasting me!" _Natsuki shrieked mentally.

"Canni…bals…" She moaned, attempting to, but to no avail, remove her bindings.

"Can't breath…" Choking as her head swam in desperate need the oxygen being denied to it, in part, due to her panicked frenzy. Through the smoke, amber eyes materialized, their gaze fixated on the struggling girl.

Wheezing, Natsuki flopped around on her bed, much like a fish out of water, and gasping in a similar manner. Through the smoke, hands closed around her neck.

"_Oh shit, I'm dead…forgive me Shizuru, I couldn't save you."_

In no shape to fight back, she closed her eyes, resigning herself to ending her life as some sicko's dinner, but as quickly as the hands had found their way to her neck, they moved back; the pressure that had constricted it, slowly dissipating. Natsuki blinked owlishly; as the haze cleared slightly, emerald eyes took in the young girl standing before her.

The stranger's hair was done in a highly interesting manner, her long black hair beautifully braided into pigtails at the back of her head, while two bun like tuffs adorning either side, but despite her mature appearance, she looked positively pissed.

"Arika! You fool!"

Peeking out from the other side of her bed sapphire eyes timidly flickering between the bed-ridden girl and the growling one.

"What did I do? I only did what you said to Nina."

"Didn't you hear her choking? Do know how tightly this was tied?" Holding up the bandage, she threw it at the other girl irately.

Dodging it with a squeak, Arika stuck her tongue, her brown pigtails sticking out tauntingly.

"Why…you…BRAT!" Nina roared, grabbing the roll of bandages that had been resting on her bed stand, Natsuki watched as the soared through the air hitting its target directly in the face.

Feeling something wet pushing its way under her hand she looked down, her eyes brightening as they landed on a furry gray head. Dual colored eyes shone brightly as Duran licked her and barked happily. He had a bandage over his shoulder, but otherwise appeared to be in better shape then her.

"That's it!" Snatching up a cloth that had been lying on the ground, Arika let it fly. Dodging it, Nina returned fire and soon the air above her was filled with white cotton streamers and a multitude of other objects. Anything that could be thrown was quickly turned in to a weapon as it was hurled through the room as the girls continued their war.

Feeling a strange draft, Natsuki glanced down, noting that the blanket that had previously been covering her had slipped to her waist, leaving the upper portion of her body quite bare despite the bandages. Letting out a semi-muffled shriek she pulled the blanket higher, her eyes desperately searching for something to wear. Spying a wrinkled tunic, she quickly pulled it on; it was better then nothing. Turning her attention back to the spectacle unfolding in front of her, her eyes widened as a streamer rocketed toward her face. Struggling to escape the path of the wayward projectile, Natsuki scrambled to the right, drastically underestimating the distance from the edge of the bed, and fell, landing on her face with a solid thud, her bare legs flailing in the air as the poor excuse for clothing that she had commandeered sliding down to her head.

Her face glowing bright red, Natsuki tried, fruitlessly, to get the flax shirt to cover her extremities. Seeing the scrambling figure, a silent truce was called as the two girls rushed forward.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't move so much, you've had a high fever, and it's been just over a week since our leader found you." Taking hold of one arm Nina pulled her to her feet, her eyes adverted, while Arika handed her a pair of pants, snickering lightly.

"_Well, at least that explains the fire and brimstone décor then." _Her face still tinted with red, Natsuki frowned, gingerly pulling on the pants; she was starting to hurt again, the fall having seemingly aggravated her injuries.

"Yeah! We thought you were dead, but boss said you weren't and that we should keep you till you're well enough to sell! But she said I could keep this cutie!" Crystal blue eyes glinted happily as Arika looked toward Duran who rubbed up against Natsuki's leg, looking a little frightened.

"Arika!" Glancing apologetically toward the frowning azure haired girl, Nina smiled softly. "I'm sorry, it was a joke, but she's far too gullible. He belongs to you then? We found him by you and he refused to leave your side, he even followed us back here." Nina gestured to the animal.

"Yeah, he's mine." Natsuki smiled softly, ruffling the wolf's fur affectionately. "But, who…" Before Natsuki could finish her sentence, the door burst open; standing in the doorway scowling, jade eyes flashed, cutting into the trio.

"And just what the hell is going on here?"

Three pairs of eyes stared at the scowling redhead, as though she were some sort of apparition. Silence mounted until Arika jumped forward scratching her head in an embarrassed manner.

"Well, boss, you see…the girl was choking and…Nina and I…were…umm…"

Stepping forward, Arika's explanation was cut off as grass green eyes latched on to amber eyes before the younger girl quickly adverted her gaze, blushing slightly.

Grinning, the red head stepped forward extending her hand.

"I don't believe introductions are necessary as we've met before, correct, Natsuki Kuga?"

Drawing a blank, Natsuki stared vacantly ahead, searching her mental banks for an appropriate name.

"Umm right…umm…" Racking her head, an image suddenly popped in to her mind. Natsuki began chuckling each one growing progressively louder as the scene came back to her. "The claw licking girl!" Natsuki shouted, unable to hold herself back any longer.

"My name's Nao you simpleton! And is that anyway to treat the person who saved you?"

Growling, Nao grabbed Natsuki by the scruff of her shirt throwing her back against the wall. "Ungrateful brat! I should have left you there to die!"

Yelping as her body slammed against the rock wall, Natsuki clutched her side, noting the wet feeling against her palm. A painful reminder of what had transpired, and what was happening. Clenching her fists, determined eyes shifting downward, fixated on the ground.

"You're right, I apologize, thank you for saving me, but I need to go."

Staggering forward she tried to push her way pass the other girl, only to be shoved back.

"Where are you going? How far do you expect to get like that?"

"That's right!" Arika piped in. "Boss said we can't sell you off unless…urmph." Nina's hand clamped over Arika's mouth tightly, efficiently silencing the girl while Nao sighed.

Growling, Natsuki leveled herself against the wall.

"Just who are you people?"

Pulling free of Nina's grip, Arika waved her hand in the air triumphantly.

"We're the bandits of the North Woods! The Infamous Cutthroats of the North! You must have heard of us!"

"Bandits? Then…what were you doing in town that night?"

"Well, we were doing what bandits…" Tackling the brunette, Nina's hand forced Arika's mouth closed. Glancing at the girls, Natsuki felt her blood begin to boil. Her fists shaking, furious eyes aimed a killing blow at the red haired girl.

"I knew it the moment I saw you! You're just scum! Were you helping those bastards? Or were you just there to loot while helpless people died?"

"Who in hell are you to judge? You worked for them! You think you were the only one they recruited to try to become a knight? Don't make me laugh, it was gonna be one of us. Either way, the only difference is you won the fight and betrayed people who trusted you!" Nao's shouted back, her eyes glowing with rage.

The word cut into Natsuki like venom, her breath quickened as her heart clenched, the words stinging with truth. It was true…Nao may have been there, she may have been hired to wreak havoc, but she was the one who had caused it. Slumping to the ground, Natsuki struggled to dam the tears that threatened to fall.

"Shizuru…"

Seeing the girl before her, Nao stopped, regretting her words. It had been the truth, but she hadn't meant to bring the other girl to tears. Stooping down, she chuckled, playfully punching Natsuki's shoulder.

"Look, we all played a part in that set-up, at least we got rich off of it, huh?" The comment had the desired effect as Natsuki swiped her hand away from her shoulder, roughly grabbing the red head by the shirt and shoving her against the wall.

"Shut up! Do you know how many people died? How many of my friends? And…Shizuru…I will save her!"

Sniggering, Nao shoved Natsuki's hand away.

"How do you know they haven't already killed her? It was an invasion, they wouldn't keep an heir around for long you know."

Emerald eyes flashed angrily at the memory.

"She's alive, that dirty traitor had some sort of deal with them, so she wouldn't let them kill Shizuru; even if they're just using her as well, she'll buy me some time."

"In your condition, you couldn't take out a one-legged blind man, much less Reito's knights."

"Doesn't matter, as you stated, they won't keep Shizuru around for long. I'm going."

Eyes flashing, Natsuki stepped forward, silently daring anyone present to try and stop her. Smirking when no one said anything, she hobbled toward the door, passing the shorthaired girl; she didn't even see it coming.

Letting the wooden water bowl clatter to the floor Nao caught the cobalt haired beauty in her arms as she fell. Odds were, she'd have a bump, but it was better then being dead. Handing her off to Nina, she sighed disgustedly.

"Put her back into bed and make sure she stays there until I get back, and prepare a second room, I'll be bringing another guest."

She didn't have any issues with Reito or the way he did things, but money was money, and since it was obvious that their visitor was intent on rescuing her princess, if she helped, maybe she could snag a reward or two for herself. Grinning at the thought, Nao sauntered out of the room with a wave, leaving the two girls staring at the door, before they turned to each other perplexed.

"A guest?"

* * *

A/N- Okay, since SOMEONE recently told me that getting responses to her reviews makes her "happy." (Ah, so simple isn't she? J/k.) I thought I'd like to take a moment to respond to the guys who don't have an account (or don't wanna log in...no worries, I'm incredably lazy) and respond to a few. Eheh, I'll try to do it more often. Anyway to all, thanks for reading! 

**gale: **Heh, Shizuru is most definately not Tomoe's, I'll see to that! -evil laugh- And I think that Shizuru and Natsuki need each other equally, ahhh love! XD

**ichiban tomodachi: **No worries, Natsuki can't die, I think she's like invincible or something...Apollyon's back up though now, hurrah!

**Claire: **Glad that you're enjoying it! Considering it was only started as a way to kill time in school...lol.

**snow45: **I LOVE CLIFFIES! lol, they're so great to right, and because I'm lazy, they're an incredably somple way to end that chapter...man, ulterior motives.


	14. Chapter 13 Exploration

**Knights Tale:** Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-HiME or Mai-Otome

**Thanks to Naolin for the beta and for dealing with me!**

**A/N-** I did, as always, make a few corrections and change some things around after she looked at it, so the mistakes are mine and mine alone. Any complains can be addressed to me and sent via the incinerator. Just kidding, any corrects and comments are appreciated. Except from one person who does it to spite me…you know who you are!

* * *

**Exploration**

After a few days of chaos the world outside had quieted, the citizens either adjusting or fearing their new ruler. It was probably a good mixture of both; the peasants were, after all, easily swayed. Much of the castle was in ruin after the assault. As for the city, she couldn't say. There hadn't been much activity, from either her former vassals or her captors since that night.

Rolling on to her side, Shizuru's hand fisted on her pillow. It had been almost two weeks since she'd been sentenced to imprisonment in her own home. Since then, the only contact she'd had was with the guard who shoved her meals through the door and the rats that skirted the floor in the night. Through the small window that her room showcased, her only view was of the bleak snow covered landscape; in winter, there weren't even birds as company. Lying in that dank cell of a room, she'd had nothing but time to contemplate her losses and her surely impending doom.

"Natsuki…" The word slipped from her lips again, the only word that she'd dared to utter, the name that was the source of both her hope and fear. Through the days, she'd lain there, wondering and hoping. Reito has seemed so sure, so sure that she wasn't alive, that she'd been defeated.

"It's not true, right Natsuki? You're alright, I know you are." Clutching the pendant that lay against her chest tighter, she closed her eyes, seeking comfort in the only thing that remained of the younger girl. Raising the jewel above her head, she slowly opened her eyes, watching as the meager light that filtered into the room illuminated the pendant scattering rays of blue through her dungeon. Smiling, she stroked a finger over the multifaceted surface; Natsuki was all right, Natsuki would come.

The clink of metal against wood broke her reverie as she quickly shoved the pendant back under her garments and sat up, impassive eyes watching the door. Expecting to see the ruddy figure of her guard shove his way through, casting a leering glance over at her before he locked her back in, ruby eyes widened in surprise as a slim, green haired figure slipped into the room, carrying a tray.

Smiling slyly to herself, the young girl let herself gaze upon Shizuru for the first time in weeks. She has wanted to see the ruby-eyed woman sooner, but had abided by Reito's wishes in the matter, agreeing that seclusion would make the girl all that much happier to see her.

"Tomoe?" A stark contrast to the image that she had prepared for her guard, Shizuru stared at the other girl, her mouth slightly agape, rendered momentarily speechless as she fought against the onslaught of emotions and questions before she found her voice. "How are you still here? Where are the others? Where's Natsuki?"

Frowning at the mention of her rivals name Tomoe's hand clenched, causing the china she carried to rattle. Ordering herself to breath, she steadied herself.

'_Ex-rival.'_

Picking her words carefully, amethyst eyes turned back onto the auburn-haired beauty.

"Princess, I'm so glad that you're all right." Tomoe smiled slightly, as if in relief.

Setting down the tray, she was careful to keep her eyes downcast as she spoke; an ill-timed smile would break the illusion wouldn't it?

"I'm so sorry your majesty, I was captured myself, I have no weapons, and only under the guise of submission was I even able to bring you your food. The kingdom has fallen, many of the knights are dead, some have fled, some have been imprisoned, and others are joining the enemy ranks."

"But what about Natsuki? Is she here?" Ruby eyes scrutinized the knight's face looking for some clue.

Looking up, Tomoe glanced at the worried woman, her face cold and emotionless as she shook her head.

"No, she betrayed us, she betrayed you, and tried to run that night. We discovered her plan and caught her, she was executed."

Hearing Tomoe's testimony, crimson eyes flickered before she schooled her face again.

"That's not what he said…He made it sound as though she was killed by his men for betraying them. If their stories are different then…maybe…"

Expertly blanking her face, she turned her eyes to the ground, leaving them vacant.

"No…I…Natsuki wouldn't have."

"Princess, I'm sorry, but, know this, I won't let anything happen to you." Leaning forward, Tomoe placed a hand on Shizuru's shoulder, only to have it shrugged off as the older woman lay down, turning her back to the knight.

Frowning, Tomoe backed up to the door slowly, her eyes burning with rage.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but if there is anything I can do, please let me know, and I don't trust that oaf of a guard, if there is a problem with him inform me immediately."

When Shizuru didn't answer, Tomoe pulled the door open, and with a small bow toward the honey-haired woman's back, left the room, the lock clicking solidly into place behind her.

With her back still turned, Shizuru sat up, walking to her window gazing over the snow-covered landscape, smirking a little; her guard _had _been terribly uncouth when she had first been thrown into her prison, but an expertly aimed kick to his…valuables had fixed that. One less worry on her mind.

Pressing her lips to her palm, she stretched her arm out, letting the cold breeze caress it; hopefully the wind would carry her message.

A low groan escaped the lips of the drowsy azure-haired girl as she slowly pushed herself up in her bed. The light wool blanket slipped to her waist as she rubbed her temples, trying to shake off the dregs of sleep. Gingerly opening one eye she scanned the simple room; its walls and floor were stone, but oddly not patched looking as most buildings, instead they were smooth and looked as though they'd simply been worn down over time, an odd combination that she'd not noticed before, where exactly was she?

Questioningly, emerald eyes wandered, searching for the two sentries that had been assigned to watch over her. Amazed that they weren't in the room and that it was the first time in god knew how long that a cup of mandrake-laced wine hadn't been shoved down her throat upon her awakening, Natsuki slid wearily out of bed. As she did, the tips of her toes brushed against the ice-cold stone floor. Shivering, she forced the soles of her feet to follow, padding softly across the floor; her eyes fell upon a pile of clothes resting on a chair near the door.

Pulling them up, she shook them violently. Content when no living creatures fell from between its folds, she quickly slipped them on. Patting Duran's head as he stirred from his claim at the foot of her bed, Natsuki opened the wooden door as quietly as possible, wincing when the old wood creaked. Peaking out wearily, spring-green eyes traversed the corridor, searching for any sign of her captors. Luck appeared to be on her side, as none appeared. Grabbing her sword from its resting place near the door, she slung it over her shoulder and slipped out. She and that damned redhead were going to have a talk.

Moving stealthily through the labyrinth of hallways, Natsuki stayed alert, darting into doorways or crevices in a mental game of hide-and-seek, ready for any type of confrontation. It didn't seem as though these bandits wanted to hurt her, but you never could be too sure.

Glancing down she cast a confused look to her companion, seeing if he perhaps had a better idea of where they were going. Unfortunately all she earned was a quizzical look in return, making it apparent that Duran had less of a clue where they were going than she did. Where the hell was everyone? Were they a group of three? Chuckling at the thought of the pathetic and overly hyped "great bandits", Natsuki continued her wandering; she'd find her way eventually.

-------------------------------------

Letting out a frustrated shriek, Natsuki slammed her hand against the smooth stone wall, her abrupt movement causing Duran to stop in his tracks.

"Where the hell am I?" Natsuki growled, glaring at her companion. "Do you know how long we've been walking without seeing anyone?"

Hissing, she dragged a hand through her hair, she was getting fed up. At first it had been fine, an adventure. After that, her rage and the desire to vent it on a certain annoying fighter had carried her forward, but now, after hours of wandering, she just wanted to kill herself.

Frustrated, she threw herself down against the wall, sinking to the ground. She was tired and feeling slightly nauseated, a testament to the fact that even after some time, she still wasn't a hundred percent better. Sighing, she scratched Duran's head as he lay beside her; she'd continue after she got her breath back. A sudden gust of air feathered past her face, causing beautiful strands of cobalt hair to dance in its wake. Closing her eyes, she relaxed, enjoying the cold crisp air that whistled down the hall.

"_Wait…" _Emerald eyes opened in contemplation. _"Where's the air coming from? This hallway's made of stone, a breeze shouldn't just be flowing through like that, if it is, that means there's an exit!" _

Getting to her knees she began crawling, searching for the source. Moving a few more meters down the corridor, the gusts began to increase, and soon, Natsuki found herself in front of an opened crevice in the stone, not much higher then Duran. Peering inside, she smiled. The draft was definitely coming from in there, but despite the fact that in order for there to be air there needed to be an opening, she could see no light.

"_Ah, why not?" _Pulling her sword off of her shoulder and stringing it to her belt, she ducked her head in further, stooping inside.

Pebbles and dirt crunched and churned under her feet as she began to push herself through. Hearing a light whimper, Natsuki turned as much as the space would allow, looking into the worried eyes of her friend, who paced nervously at the entrance.

"C'mon," Natsuki beckoned, grinning at the hesitant animal. Duran stared back, but instead of following, plopped his butt on the ground and lay, his muzzle over his paws. "Chicken!" Natsuki chuckled, turning back to the darkened path. "Fine, wait there, I'll be right back."

Leaving Duran to watch the entrance, she moved forward. Blinking rapidly to adjust her eyes to the dark, she pressed onward, only stopping occasionally to run her hands along the sides of the hole. Thankfully most of the things that would have accumulated over time, like spider webs and rats, were absent, probably kept at bay by the winds.

Her sword clanged against the solid rock as she moved forward, and her breathing quickly becoming more labored. Natsuki looked down; her back was beginning to hurt from stooping.

Rounding a corner, the tunnel began opening up, widening enough for her to stand. As she stood, her face fell. Just ahead, thin slivers of light slid through what looked like a wall of rubble. There was no exit, just a small shaft conveying the air. It definitely wasn't what she had been hoping for, or expecting.

"So close, but so far."

Annoyed, she threw herself against the back wall. That was a fine waste of time and effort. Pulling the burdening sword from her side, she scrutinized it, tracing the intricate design of its scabbard with her eyes. Disgusted, she slammed its hilt against the wall behind her. Lot of good it had done her.

As the sword impacted, the wall shook with a force that she had not anticipated. Jerking away from the vibrating object, Natsuki scurried back down the tunnel, covering her head with her hands.

"_Damn it, I'm going to be buried alive!" _

The cave rumbled as bits of rock and streams of dust rained down upon her. Closing her eyes, she prepared for the worst as the sounds increased to decibel shattering levels. Larger pieces of rock fell around her, crashing down.

Almost as quickly as it had begun, the noises ceased. Slowly peeking from between her fingertips, she looked around her. There was much more light flooding into the area then before. Swiveling her head to the place where she'd just sat, emerald eyes blinked against the sunlight. Though muted by the clouds, it was a much brighter then what her eyes had previously dealt with. Still a bit in shock, she crawled forward on to a terrace of stone, over looking a brilliant landscape.

Below her, a gurgling brook ran through the dense forest, pooling in a few areas creating gorgeous ponds. Past that, small villages were splashed across the land, their fields of vegetables and grains, though now bare, stood ready to be worked come spring. The world seemed to have been brushed with a light coat of snow, leaving it sparkling like a diamond-covered painting.

Moving farther out onto the now cleared outcropping, she took in the beauty of the land before her, her eyes coming to rest on the radiant castle of Fuuka, tinted red and gold under the faint rays of the setting sun. Melancholy eyes gazed at the vista in front of her as her hair fluttered in the breeze. Sighing, she breathed in deeply as a sweet nostalgic scent enveloped her.

Unsheathing her sword, Natsuki let the last of the sun's beams reflect off of its blade, it had been nothing but trouble, it had brought her nothing but misfortune, but she would use it again, she would use it to save what was important to her. There she swore an oath, to herself and to the woman she knew was waiting- she would save Shizuru.

With that, and renewed determination, she began her journey back; she had a date to keep.

-------------------------

Popping her head back out of her hole, Natsuki was promptly greeted with a wet lick and a great deal of tail wagging; her friend had obviously been worried. Pushing Duran off, she stood up stretching her back, chuckling at the animal's enthusiasm. Plotting her route, she looked up from her companion, and almost shrieked when she noticed the boy standing across the hall smiling shyly. Glaring at the brown haired boy, she stepped forward, a threatening look in her eye.

"Who are you and where's your boss?"

Holding up his hands innocently, the young boy pressed his back against the wall, a nervous smile on his face, desperately trying to avoid a confrontation with the angry looking girl.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm new here, but if you said 'boss' you must mean Nao."

"Oh." Backing off a little, Natsuki sighed with a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. "Sorry about that, I thought you were one of hers."

Chuckling the boy scratched his head.

"It's okay. My name's Takumi. I can take you to the others if you want; I was just going down to get dinner."

"Huh? Oh. Natsuki. And if you wouldn't mind, could you show me the way?" She offered a small smile to the boy.

"Follow me." Takumi smiled back, taking the lead down the hall. "We're actually not far from the dining hall, but…if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing down there? I was worried when I heard crashing, and this guy was going crazy." His violet hued eyes scrutinized her body for any injuries before he glanced up into her eyes, a confused smile on his face.

"I was ah…I was looking for a stone that I carry with me! It's good luck, see?" Blushing, Natsuki chuckled with embarrassment, quickly making up an excuse. Reaching down she grabbed one of the stray stones that followed her out.

"Ah, of course," Takumi smiled politely. Not wanting to get into another altercation, he didn't question the raven-haired beauty any further. "Well, we're here," he said, gesturing toward a double door.

"Great." A feral smile appeared on Natsuki's face, she could taste blood.

Shoving open the heavy doors Natsuki stormed into the room, her eyes quickly seeking out platinum-red hair. Charging forward, she grabbed the girl by the collar, shoving her to her feet.

"Well, you're looking healthier Lady Kuga," Nao teased, making no attempt to disengage the other woman's hands.

Natsuki growled, shoving the girl up to the tips of her toes.

"You're right, I feel better, better enough to pay you back more the double for treating me like an invalid for the better part of three weeks!"

Growing tired of the balancing act; Nao shoved Natsuki's hands off, brushing down her shirt.

"You seem to be in a foul mood, are you hungry? Why don't you join us for dinner?" Nao held out her hand as an introduction to the rest of the group.

Noticing for the first time that she had an audience, Natsuki scanned the room, taking in face. The two girls that had taken care of her were sitting together, along with a busty blond, looking amused, while the others, a dozen or so girls of varying ages, stared at her with differing degrees of confusion and fear.

"What is this? A harem? You kidnap them?" Natsuki frowned, gesturing to the girls.

"Not at all. Everyone is here of their own volition. Some have lost their families and others just have nowhere else to go," Nina spoke from the other end of the table before Nao could. "So watch your mouth."

Natsuki glared at the dark-haired girl. She had been partially in the wrong, but she wasn't going to be told off by a child.

"Aw Nina, relax." Arika smiled and jumped up waving her hands at Natsuki. "Hi! Looks like you're alive!"

Biting her tongue to hold back a sigh, Natsuki turned back, a bit more respectfully, to the other girl.

"See here, it's not that I don't appreciate your help, I do, but this is a matter of utter importance. I need to get back home."

A Cheshire grin splitting her face, Nao gestured to a seat next to her.

"You're welcome. In fact, we'd like to help you even more, we're just waiting for our guest of honor."

"Guest of honor? And why would you be interested in helping me?" Natsuki frowned; she didn't trust the thief's motives one bit.

"I, of course, expect something in return, but my payment can be discussed after you've accomplished your goal."

"You want to be paid?"

"For our assistance, of course, how do you expect to do it by yourself?" Nao scoffed, waving her fork at the azure haired girl.

"I…there's no need for your help, or the help of your 'guest' I can do this on my own."

"Why don't you at least wait and see? I think the introduction will be quite beneficial."

Pushing herself away from the table, Natsuki spun around, not wanting to indulge the red head further. Reaching out, her fingers had just brushed the handle when the door was thrown open, a whirlwind of black cloth shooting through the room straight towards the jade-eyed vixen. The room was filled with screams and the clatter of china as the girls moved back in shock as, in the blink of an eye, the intruder had a bronze-embossed dirk against Nao's throat.

Pushing the blade up threateningly, a low masculine voice bellowed through the room, "Where is he?"

* * *

**A/N-** I promised didn't I? Thanks to all for reading!

**Caddy**- Thanks for the review! It made me laugh, and now, I'll feel bad if I stopped, I don't want deaths on my conscience.

**Snow450**- Heh. Sorry bout the abundance of cliffies! I don't know how else to end it, lol. I'm not creative enough, and this way is oh so easy. I'm glad you think it's still up to par; laziness is constantly kicking my ass.

**Jam-chan- **Thanks for the review. I thought that Natsuki in armour would be just hawt, so, here we are. Lol. Hmm, I plan to kind of fast-forward in the next chapter…I think, yeah, I'm pretty sure. (I hope is it's weird…--) Aww, but we all know how Tomoe is, but no worries!

**Ichiban tomodachi**- Hey, thanks for the review! I'm glad people still think it's going well. Heh. But, yay ya! Hurrah!


	15. Chapter 14 The Plan

**Title**: Knights Tale

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-HiME or Mai-Otome.

**Warning: **Un-betaed, so you may want to kill me afterwards for horrendous spelling.

**A/N-** Aight, sorry, I missed my usual update heh. This one's going out un-betaed so, if you see any (A lot of stupid) mistakes, feel free to point them out to me. Since "someone" (Not my beta) whom you'd think would have been willing to look it over for me threw out some babble about procrastination. Personally, I think she like to just correct me in public…eh, s'all good. Maybe I'll have the next one out in a week…-scratches head- we'll see.

* * *

**The Plan**

Her mouth slightly agape, Natsuki could only watch as the short girl pressed her dagger against Nao's neck threateningly.

"I asked you a question you mongrel, where is he?"

"Akira!" Jumping up from his seat, the young boy that she had met earlier ran towards the intruder, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. "It's really you! I've missed you."

"Takumi." The girl breathed softly, lowering her weapon, and turning to face the meek brown haired boy.

Embracing each other, the occupants of the room stood wide-eyed, watching the scene unfold. Feeling slightly embarrassed and out of place, Natsuki was about to freight a cough when Nao spoke up.

"Well, now that we're all here, why don't we get started?"

Breaking her embrace, Akira turned back to the smiling redhead a fierce look in her eye. Shifting her body protectively in front of Takumi's, she stepped forward.

"Get started? What are you talking about?

"Do you think I went through all that trouble of getting your beloved Takumi out of Kokuyou just to be nice? He _was_ the only reason you were working there wasn't he? And since I'm now in possession of him, you can work for me. "

"Work for you? What makes you think I won't just kill you? You're nothing compared to them." Akira sneered; her dagger held tightly in her hand, battle ready.

"_Kokuyou? Working there?" _Natsuki's eyes widened as she took in the woman for the first time. _"Her! The messenger…one of their dogs."_

Growling, Natsuki unsheathed her sword, a tint of red haze coating her vision.

Sensing the attack, Akira whirled around, prepared for a fight until deep purple eyes collided with vicious green.

"You!" Shocked, Akira watched the older girl as she began to circle her.

"That's right, did you think I would just die? I'll make sure you all pay for trying to kill me."

"Akira." Takumi's eyes darted back and forth between the two girls. "What's she talking about?"

"It's nothing Takumi, stay back." Came the deep voiced reply.

"That's right." Natsuki grinned "Nothing to worry about."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Nao growled stepping forward between the two girls. "What's the matter with you imbeciles? Haven't you even heard anything I've said?"

"I won't work with one of 'them'." Natsuki hissed; she'd yet to lower her weapon.

"Well, then you're doomed to failure, if you want to get yourself killed, go ahead, but the reason that I brought Akira here is to help you and your precious princess."

"Don't say 'precious' as if it were something dirty! I'm only trying to save my friend!" Snarling, Natsuki turned her gaze on the redhead at the same time Akira did.

"You didn't bring me anywhere! You kidnapped Takumi!"

"Exactly! Who are you to talk about saving anyone, kidnapper?"

The two girls momentarily ceased their war as they directed their angry toward their host.

"Umm, Akira, I…"

"Kidnapped? I saved him, you're finally rid of your collar, be grateful!"

"Grateful? I'd never show gratitude to the likes of you!"

"Akira, please!" Takumi shouted; his fists clenched at his side. "Please, why don't we just talk and hear what they have to say? Nao's been nothing but hospitable to me here, I think we owe it to her to at least hear her out."

"Takumi…Fine!" Casting a semi-annoyed glance to the young boy, Akira turned with a huff, walking to the wooden table, settling herself at Takumi's side.

"C'mon Natsuki, sit, do you want to save her or not?" Nao grinned as she returned to her seat.

"I…"

Feeling the young boy's eyes land pleadingly on her Natsuki heaved out a breath, throwing herself into a seat across from the pouting girl.

"Now what?" She spat, glaring at the pleased looking redhead.

"First things first. Akira, are you willing to help us?" Nao smiled diplomatically, she could be quite the negotiator when she felt up to it.

"I won't put Takumi's life at risk." The young girl stated flatly.

"Of course, he can stay here, it's much more secure then most places. I'm sure you'll agree. All we want at the moment is information."

"Information? What kind?"

"I'm sure you're aware that the Princess Shizuru is currently being detained in Fuuka Castle, we just need information on her."

"Wow, so we're gonna save a princess? We're gonna be rich, huh boss?" For the first time since Akira had entered, Arika piped in, drawing the eyes of the remaining occupants to her and earning a solid smack from Nina.

Chuckling Nao turned back to Akira, smoothly avoiding the subject.

"What do you say?"

Looking to young boy as he smiled at her Akira sighed, how could she resist? After all, Nao had at least been partially right. The only reason that she had been supporting Reito's regime was to insure Takumi's well being, and despite what she had said, she was grateful for his return.

Her eyes moved to the hardened emerald ones that had continued to glare holes through her. She was well aware of what had transpired, what had been done to Natsuki, and it hadn't sat well. If information was all they wanted, it was, in all considered, the least she could do.

"I don't know much, as Kuga knows, they use me as a messenger and for…more discreet missions, they don't tell me things like that, but I'll tell you what I heard."

Shifting her eyes to meet Natsuki's, she continued steadily.

"The princess is alive and is being held in the castle, from what I gather, they do plan to execute her, but…"

"What?" Natsuki shouted, jumping to her feet. "Damn it Nao, I told you I didn't have time to waste, I'm going, NOW."

"I wouldn't advise that." Akira stated flatly, raising a glance to the raven-haired girl.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because, it isn't planned to take place until spring, when the weather is fairer and they'll be on guard, they'd expect attacks from former vassals. Lord Reito wants to make an example out of her to other kingdoms, he wants them to fear him, and for that to happen he needs an audience. No peasant would brave the cold to watch her hang."

"So…she's safe?" Natsuki's eyes glazed with relief.

"For now, yes. You have till the first clear day of spring."

The euphoric relief that she had experienced faded as Natsuki contemplated her next moves, regarded the black haired girl skeptically.

"Why should we believe you?"

"Because, I have nothing to gain from lying. You have Takumi, and because he's here, Reito will be wary of me. Takumi was the reason I worked for them, and now that he has no control over that aspect of me, I doubt he'll hesitate to try to have me eliminated as he did you."

"Akira…" Takumi whispered softly, tears showing in his eyes. "How many times have I told you…you don't need to hurt yourself for me! I'll…I'll be happy as long as you are, no matter what!"

Grabbing on the embarrassed looking girl, Takumi buried his face in her clothes. Hesitantly stroking his head, Akira sighed. Looking up, she stared into Natsuki's eyes, making a declaration.

"If you'll accept my help, I'll give it. I regret the role I played, and I'm well aware of the lives I've ruined, but I'd like the chance for redemption."

"I can't ask you to put your life on the line for me." Emerald eyes shifted away, scanning the room. "But, thank you…everyone."

"Of course!" Arika shouted, jumping up. "It'll be fun!"

"It's not a game Arika." Nina scolded, pulling the girl down, then looking toward Nao. "And I still not sure we should be getting involved in this Nao, we don't know what we're truly up against, and they definitely out number us."

"I'll do my best too! Nina, you'll help us won't you?" The blond that had been sitting beside them stood up, casting a puppy dog glance at a frowning Nina.

"Erstin…not you too…" Rubbing her head, Nina quickly looked away, not wanting to be suckered in. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as the gaze intensified she let out a frustrated shriek. "FINE, I'll help, and if we all get killed, I'll make sure to haunt you all!"

Amber eyes darted around the room as everyone's eyes turned to her and silence blew threw it like a cold wind.

The room erupted in laughter as Nina's face was infused with a bright red glow.

"Damn it, you know what I mean!" She shouted, attempting to make herself heard over the roar.

Standing from her seat, Natsuki looked around the room. Renewed confidence and hope radiating off of her.

"Now, let's get down to it, we're going to save Shizuru."

Watching her knight with placid eyes, Shizuru felt her lips curve instinctually as Tomoe smiled at her warmly.

More then a month had passed since her imprisonment, and since the first time the green haired knight had arrived; she'd been there every day after. Shizuru had tried to maintain her usual demeanor toward the girl she'd once regarded as a comrade and friend, but recently, she'd felt herself inexplicably drawn toward derision.

They way that the former knight's eyes had begun to play over her made her feels as though it were the brutish guard that was in her company. She'd known that Tomoe had harbored feelings for her, feeling that could never be requited, but Shizuru had never given the other girl and inclination that it could be such, and yet she was undeterred.

Breaking her trance, Shizuru looked up as Tomoe approached her, a bowl of warm water in her hands and a linen towel draped over her arm.

"You must be disgusted with living in this filth Shizuru." Tomoe smiled. "Today, I thought you'd like to bathe."

"_Since when have you ever called me by my name?" _Inwardly the chestnut haired woman frowned, though her face betrayed nothing of her thoughts. Instead she smiled.

"Yes, thank you Tomoe, it's really quite disgusting in here." Hold out her hands for the bowl, she was barely able to restrain a frown when the green haired girl pulled it playfully out of reach.

"Now Shizuru, please don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

Placing the jar gently on a table next to the bed, Tomoe walked forward, her fingers brushing the front of Shizuru's garments. Stifling a gasp, Shizuru struggled against the instinct to draw back.

Ruby eyes opened in shock as the other girl drew closer, her lips moving toward her own.

"No." Shizuru jerked back, pushing the other girl off.

Not having being prepared for the physical rejection, Tomoe stumbled backwards, tearing the front of Shizuru's dress as she tried to regain her equilibrium.

Falling to the ground, she looked up stunned as Shizuru stood up, her arms crossed above her chest, while her hand fisted around Natsuki's pendant.

"_That damn necklace…it's hers!" _

Violet eyes flashed furiously as she slowly pushed herself to her feet.

"Give me that." Tomoe demanded softly; the words dripped venomously from her lips. "Now."

Glaring at the girl furiously, Shizuru shook her head.

"I will give you nothing. How dare you attempt something like that!"

"'Something like that'?" Tomoe chuckled. "Like what? I've given you everything, my life, my service, my love! And you choose that infidel? I can save you…Reito promised that if you swore loyalty to him as well, he'd let you live, so, if you want that chance, give me that now!" Letting lose a feral growl, Tomoe lunged forward, her hand aimed at the necklace.

As the girl lunged, Shizuru raised her hand, bringing it down as hard as she could across the other girls face.

Stopping in her tracks, Tomoe took a step backward, holding her reddening check as she processed what had happened.

Breathing in short pants, Shizuru's blood red eyes locked with violet.

"Leave now."

"Princess…I…"

"No, I don't think there needs to be any further association between us now."

Taking a deep breath, Tomoe's eyes locked on the pendant against pale white skin, as she eyes darkened.

"_I see. You won't give that bitch up. Fine, if I can't have you, no one can."_

"I understand." Turning around, Tomoe walked to the door, opening it slowly. "Good bye." Walking out, the lock quickly snipped in to place.

Dropping on to the bed, Shizuru buried her face in the pillows, and holding her necklace, she cried a little.

"Nina, are you asleep?" Cerulean eyes peered up, looking over the other girl who was lying in her bed with her eyes closed.

"Yes."

"Liar." Arika smiled as she climbed on to her friend's bed. "Nina, are you nervous?"

Sighing for affect, Nina rolled over turning her back on the brown haired girl. "No. Why would I be?"

"Because…" Arika whined, pushing at the dark haired girls shoulder. "What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen. Only Nao, Akira and Natsuki are going into town. We just have to back them up on the way back."

"That's what I mean! Isn't it dangerous for them? What is someone gets hurt?"

"Enough! Odds are we'll all die, but if you want to chicken out and save yourself, it's fine, just go tell Nao."

"We will NOT! And I won't! You're so cruel Nina."

Sticking out her tongue, Arika rolled off of her friend's bed and stomped back to her own, throwing herself into it with a huff as she pulled the covers around her.

Smiling to herself, Nina rolled over, watching as the longhaired girl snuggled into her blankets. Closing her eyes, she soon drifted off as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since she'd discovered it, the Natsuki had regarded that small terrace of rock as her area. No one, save Takumi and Duran, knew about it, and neither we're going to tell. Despite the cold, she had often found herself drawn to it, getting lost in the beauty of the land and the starry heavens. It was somewhere she could go to just be alone and think.

Akira had been acting as an informant, scouring the town for news, and had just reported back; the execution would take place tomorrow.

It had been almost three months since she'd been separated from the older woman, but tomorrow, they would be reunited. Pulling out her sword, she pointed its tip toward the castle in silent declaration. The moonlight refracted of its blade as she swung it, cutting through the air with a whistle.

They didn't have to forces to take the castle, but that wasn't their objective. Their plan had been carefully thought through, but it still held the risk of death. Regardless, she'd risk it all, life and limb, simply to save Shizuru.

* * *

**A/N-** If anything was OOC I apologize, I've been "blah" and brain dead lately. 

**Snow45**- I'm glad that you're still reading it, lol. Hmm, and glad that there aren't many mistakes, as there probably are in this one. Naolin does an excellent job with these. I pity her having to deal with my writing. You guys usually get the "approved for human consumption" version. XD


	16. Chapter 15 Rescue

**Title:** Knights Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HiME, Otome, or anything of value for that matter.

**A/N-** Aight, this is the corrected version, still can't say it's a hundred percent, so anything that is still left is my fault. Big thanks to **renny-chan** and **Naolin** for pointing out some errors to me.

* * *

**Rescue**

The door to her room clanged open, but Shizuru ignored it. Much as she'd done since she'd dismissed Tomoe from her service. Expecting the guard to bring her tray and leave, she stayed in bed, her back facing him.

"Get up."

Rough, cold hands clasped around her arm. Struggling against the force of the man and the confusion that was swamping her, Shizuru tried to pull away, only to have her other arm grabbed. There were two men in the room, and neither of them were her guard. They were both dressed in polished armor and were obviously in far better shape.

"What's going on?" Shizuru demanded, frowning as she tried futilely to loosen their grips.

"Stop struggling, or I'll make you. We're just going to take a little trip. You haven't been outside in a while correct?"

The knights chuckled as Shizuru stopped pulling momentarily.

"I don't want to go anywhere, so unhand me." She commanded glaring at the men.

"No." As one of the men squeezed her arms tighter, Shizuru gasped as the other shoved a rough burlap sack over her head.

"_So, this is it? It's finally here. At least Tomoe was truthful about something."_

She held her arms limply as they were bound. Her body jerked slightly as the man tightened it, the bristles from the poorly woven rope cutting into her wrists. It hurt, but not a word of protest passed through her lips. If she was to meet her end, she wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing her quake. Feeling the slack end of the rope being brought up and given a tug, she followed deftly, allowing the men to lead her like a prize foal being brought out for show.

The echoes of the trios stepped echoed down the silent corridor; despite the fact the she was on her death march, she felt calmer and less anxious then she had in months. Natsuki had gone, she was not coming for her, and so with this, it would be over. Soon, she'd be free.

Their procession halted for a moment as a door was opened with an audible creak. Through the loosely woven fibers sunlight filtered though, blinding her as noise assaulted her ears. The shouts and chatter of the assembled that had roared though her ears a moment ago as the door had opened, quieted as she stepped over the threshold.

"Ready?" From atop her horse, emerald eyes studied the two girls with her.

"Let's just do this." Nao said, smiling up at the cobalt haired girl. "The others are already in position, so we'd better get moving."

Akira nodded in agreement.

"Right, don't take too long; I'll follow in about ten minutes. Don't get caught."

"Yes milady." Nao staged a bow before she took off toward the castle.

"We'll meet at the set rendezvous point then. Good luck." Akira nodded at Natsuki as she rode away.

"Good luck." Natsuki muttered, watching the Kingdom of Kokuyou's flags flutter in the wind.

"_I'll be right there Shizuru, just hold on a little longer."_

--------------

Akira moved silently along the corridors of the castle. It had been quite simple to get in, since she'd had ample practice, but it was still a bit surprising that she'd yet to encounter anyone. Reito was too insightful; it was highly unlikely that he'd allow all the guards to attend the execution.

Rounding the corner that led to the dungeons, Akira paused, darting into a near by alley as laughter and the clatter of cups resonated through the passage.

Listening silently, she slowly counted the voices, not that it mattered much; there wasn't time to be wasted. Holding her weapon ready, she charged into the room, quickly cutting through the unprepared knights.

"One…two…three…" 

Slashing quickly though their ranks, the men quickly fell, taken off guard and lost in confusion.

With a sigh, she wiped her blade off, sheathing it and quickly thrusting it back into her garments. Bending down she retrieved the cell keys from the dead knights body. Blood had coated it, giving the already rust colored keys a deeper tint. The viscous liquid coated her hand, causing Akira to sniff in disgust. Putting the unpleasant feeling aside, she headed down to the prison cells that housed the remaining Fuuka knights, whom were slated for execution. There weren't many left. Quite a few had given in and sworn loyalty to the new sovereigns and many more had already passed on. Moving down the rows, she quickly slid the keys in and out of the doors, trying to find the match as quick as possible. As she freed the prisoners she handed them the weapons she had taken from the guards and instructed them toward the stables and the next phase of their plan, hoping Natsuki would have enough time, she hurried after them.

-----------

Sauntering toward the stables, Nao stopped as the guards there turned to her. Holding one hand behind her back she waved cheekily with the other.

"Good day m'lords."

"What the hell are you doing here girl?" One of the men growled, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword as he stepped forward.

"I'm sorry…" Nao pouted, casting her eyes downward in her best 'reprimanded' look. "I got lost, could you possibly help me? I'd be ever so grateful." She looked up, letting her eyes wander teasingly over the knight's body.

His frown turning into a slick smile, the ensnared knight walked a bit closer.

"Of course, if you promise to reward me for my assistance."

"Of course." Nao smiled as her claw slashed out from behind her back, ripping through the man's neck. Jade eyes lingered on the man for a second as he fell, clutching his neck and gurgling, to the ground. Charging the other, she quickly and effortlessly dispatched the remaining men without giving them a chance to scream.

Nao was slowly making her way to her destination when footsteps sounded from behind her. Whirling around, ready to face reinforcements, she came face to face with her dark haired accomplice.

"Move it a little faster would you?" The deep voice chastised as Akira sprinted pass, followed by the knights.

"Right, right."

Moving into the stables, they saddled the horses, taking what they needed and leaving the rest.

"Just follow me." Akira instructed the knights, pulling her horse in front of the group. "We'll head off in a bit, once we do, make sure to keep up."

"We're running?" One of the men shouted. "We can't just leave, this is our home, I won't allow these bastards to have it!"

Raising his sword, the others shouted in agreement.

"You really are simpletons aren't you?" Nao smirked from atop her stead. "Look, there's no way you'd be able to fight and win here, we're here to rescue you and the princess, let's not make those efforts be in vain. Just do as you're told, you'll get your chance to fight."

Nodding, the man lowered his sword, staring Nao in the eye. "We exist to serve Her Majesty, but until she's safe, we'll do as you see fit."

"Good." Akira nodded solemnly. "Now, all we can do is wait."

Pebbles rolled and crunched under her feet as her escorts led her through the crowd. Silence engulfed her as she continued her march, not a single person daring to utter a word as she passed.

"Step up." Her keeper muttered as he paused.

Raising her head, she held her shoulders back as she began her ascent. Her shoe clunked against wood as she was led slowly up the stairs and on to a large platform. Stopped in the middle of the platform, her cover was pulled off and rope release, as the guards moved to either side of the stage.

Golden brown hair spilled to her shoulders, blowing slightly in the crisp air, highlighted by the sun. Ruby eyes flat and serene, gazed benevolently over the crowd, penetrating and eye catching against skin the color of fine porcelain. Slowly scanning the assembly crimson eyes slow came to rest on a raised platform where Reito sat, a calm smile on his face and Tomoe at his side. Looking into deep amethyst for a moment, before the former knight adverted her eyes. Shizuru turned her gaze; eyes full of calm defiance to the dark haired man.

Standing up, Reito spoke breaking the deafening silence, his deep voice flowing over the crowd.

"My people, let to today be remembered. The lamb you see before you has strayed from the path of God, delving into the most forbidden of sins, in love with another woman!" Reito's eyes sparkled malevolently as he watched Shizuru's widen. "Unfit to rule, in God's name she was relieved of her position, and in the name of God, shall she be executed!"

He smiled as the throng of people roared, invigorated by his speech.

Moving back toward her, the knights took her arms, holding them as they slipped the noose over her head and bound her feet while the crowd jeered. Shizuru breathed in and out slowly. The wind had such a sweet scent, smelling faintly of newly blossoming flowers and wet earth. The twitter of birds sang through the air, over powering the shouts. Feeling the weight of her pendant against her neck she sighed as the rope was tightened and as the men backed away.

Grinning Reito raised his hand above his head, a signal for silence and for preparation. One of the knights shifted slightly; ready to pull the leaver that would release the door that she stood on. Holding her breath, she closed her eyes and held her breath.

"Goodbye Natsu…" 

"Shizuru!"

The strong voice drew the eyes of the entire congregation and of the burgundy eyed girl, as hooves pounded over the pavement.

"Natsuki! You came." 

"Hiya!"

-----------

"Looks like it's about time." Nao smiled as shouts and screams from the town square echoed through the air.

"Let's go then." Akira nodded to the grinning red head who held two pieces of flint in her hands.

Jumping down, Nao ran over to the mounds of hay that littered the stables floor, vigorously rubbing the pieces together, a large smirk split her face as the sparks quickly ignited into a blaze. What they weren't taking with them, they would burn.

-----------

Spurring the black stallion forward, Natsuki charged through the crowd toward Shizuru. Chaos erupted as peasants and knights alike scattered to avoid being trampled by the girl. Sunlight shown off of the tanned leather armor, embroidered with the Fuuka crest, which decorated the azure haired beauty's body. Drawing her sword, she slashed at the knights as she rode pass, on the way to her goal.

Jumping the horse skillful on to the stage, the honed blade swiftly cut through the rope that bound the girl as Natsuki pulled Shizuru on to her lap.

"Hold on." She whispered.

Looking toward Reito and Tomoe, Natsuki raised her blade, pointing it toward the pair.

"Heed my words! You will not get away unscathed, I will deliver justice!"

Pulling the older girl closer, she leapt off the platform, beginning the race toward the others.

"Fools! Stop her!" Reito shouted, calling the knights to order. "Get to your mounts and pursue her! Kill them both!"

"Sire! Look! The stables!" One of the knights stopped before him pointing to large clouds pluming in the direction of the castle.

Seething, he could only watch as his knights chased after the duo, the few that had their horses trying to stop them, while the others followed futilely.

-----------

Leaning forward, Natsuki relentlessly fended off the attacks of the knights that surrounded her, swinging her sword in whatever direction seemed convenient she raced toward her destination.

"Almost there." She muttered, pushing her body a bit firmer against the older woman. "Just got to get there."

Shizuru nodded, the whole experience still seemed so surreal, so utterly unbelievable, and yet, somehow, it was true. Clutching the cobalt haired woman, Shizuru leaned into her, listening as the younger girl's breath came out in pants. But somehow, despite the fact that they were only one against a legion, she wasn't worried. Natsuki had come, Natsuki had saved her, and Natsuki did care about her. Just knowing that, if she were to die here, her heart would be content.

Spotting her companions, Natsuki clenched her teeth and spurred the horse harder, desperately trying to increase the gap between her pursuers and herself. She would need to be ahead for the plan to work.

"_Damn, this is as good as it gets." _

"Go!" She shouted as she drew nearer.

Hearing Natsuki's shout, the freed knights took off toward the woods, east of the castles borders.

The enemy nipping at her tail, Natsuki gripped the reins tighter.

"_Just to the woods, just to the woods."_

"ARGH!" The young knight screamed as a sword swiped across her leg.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru's body jerked up as crimson eyes scanned the injury

"It's fine, just hold on, almost there." Fighting the pain she pushed her horse over the threshold of brush separating the road from the woods. The sound of brush being trampled under the hooves of her pursuer's mounts brought a feral smile to the young girl's lips.

"Now!"

As she darted to the side, a hail of arrows rained down upon the men from the treetops, stopping the knights in their tracks and throwing the Chivalry into chaos. The shouts and screams of the dying, the wounded, and the frightened men resounded throughout the dense foliage.

"Fall back!"

The whiney of horses increased as the men tried to escape the deadly hailstorm. Keeping her horse silent, Natsuki sat in the underbrush holding the brown haired princess in her arms, waiting as the pounding of hooves slow died down as the men retreated. Relaxing her shoulders, Natsuki let out a breath that she hadn't even known she'd been holding. Locking eyes with the older woman, Natsuki smiled gently, brushing a hand over the other woman's hair. "Shizuru."

Teary eyed, Shizuru clutched the shorter woman tighter. "Natsuki, I…"

"It's all right, it's all right now…"

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Emerging behind the two women, Nao stepped out, followed by Akira and the rest of the girls.

"No…of course not, what are you talking about?" Natsuki jerked away from the woman, her face glowing bright red.

"Right." Nao smirked.

"What, may I ask, does that mean?" Growling, Natsuki jumped off of her horse, and nearly collapsed when she landed on her injured leg.

"Natsuki!" Jumping from the horse as well, Shizuru ran to the injured girl, pulling her up against her for support. "Your leg, please, we have to get it taken care of."

"I'm fine, fine." Wincing, Natsuki gingerly pulled herself back on top of the horse. "But, we'd better get away from here before they get their wits together and come back. Here, take my hand Shizuru."

Leaning down, she pulled the taller woman up, helping her back on to the horse.

Grinning like a fool, Arika jumped over Nina toward towards the duo. "Let's go home!"

* * *

A/N- Hah…I don't think anyone thought that was how this chapter was going to be. But, there's still stuff that I want to do (I need to prove I didn't forget about everyone else) so, I guess this can be considered the end of the first arch, sort of. -nervous smile- Eh, sorry if it was a disappointment, but I had no intention of having my "epic" battle yet. Thanks for reading. 


	17. Chapter 16 Reunion at Last

**Title:** Knights Tale

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any shape or form own Mai-HiME or Mai-Otome. What a downer.

* * *

**Reunion At Last**

The large hall was filler to the bursting point with both Nao's cohorts and their newly acquired boarders. Conversation and laughter bellowed through the room and bounced off of the walls turning chatting into something of a science and a shouting contest. Food and drink we passed around liberally and no one seemed to care who got a hold of what.

"Party!" Arika shouted, holding a large jug of ale above her head and attempting to down it before her friend could take it away.

"Arika, give me that! You're not allowed to drink!" Glaring at the other girl, Nina made a grab for the pitcher only to have Arika sway drunkenly away. She was about to attempt a tackle when a pair of arms snaked around her waist from behind. Barely stifling a squeak, Nina slowly turned, her eyes meeting with hazed grass green.

"Erstin? What…Ahhh!" A moan escaped her lips as the blond haired girl jabbed a finger into her side. Blushing furiously Nina shoved her self away, clutching her ribs.

'Ni-na. You should really lighten up." Erstin giggled, as Arika threw her arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah! Here, lemme pour you a drink!" Leaning forward, Arika held the mug out to the dark haired girl. "Whoa!"

Tripping over her feet. The young bandit pitched forward, the mug of ale flying out of her hands and splattering over her amber-eyed friend. Sputtering, Nina wiped a hand slowly across her face, her eyes slowly focusing on the grinning girl.

"A…ri…ka…you are so dead!"

Jumping back, Arika took off in a sprint out of the room, closely pursued by the dark haired girl.

"Well, it certainly is lively here." Shizuru smiled politely turning to the red head who sat at the head of the table.

"I'm pleased you think so your highness, but maintaining a place like this isn't easy, it requires quite a bit of funds. Funds that we have been a bit short on as of late." Nao hinted with a manufactured sigh.

Though amused, the chestnut haired woman's smile betrayed nothing, except calm understanding.

"Of course, and you should be rewarded for your work, unfortunately, I do not tend to carry such money on my person. Such things are kept in the castle's treasury."

"Of course." Nao smiled back, though this time it was a bit strained as she mentally slapped herself.

"_Idiot." _

Content with putting the younger girl in her place, Shizuru turned to the dark girl sitting next to her. Natsuki hadn't said or moved much since they arrived back. In fact the only movements that she'd been making were to drink her ale and reach for a new pitcher.

"Is something the matter with Natsuki?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Pulling the cup to her lips she gulped deeply, not meeting the eyes of the older woman.

"Natsuki doesn't seem fine. She seems upset. I know what will make her feel better."

Grinning, Shizuru wrapped her arms around the azure haired beauty's waist, pulling her closer.

Alcohol sloshed over the rim of her cup and on to the floor as Natsuki was taken off guard. Blushing heavily, she pushed away from the ruby-eyed woman.

"What are you doing?" Natsuki sputtered stumbling away as fast as her wounded leg would take her.

"I thought that Natsuki could use a hug. She seemed upset. I thought that Natsuki would be happy that I'm back."

Shifting her eyes downward, Shizuru studied the floor while Natsuki made strangled sounds in her throat.

"_What is this? What does she expect? I'm not acting different."_

Frowning with confusion, Natsuki soon found herself glowering at the honey haired woman, unexpected rage building inside of her.

"After all that, she acts like nothing has changed. After all that she's suffered, she doesn't seem to care."

"Pardon me."

Turning on her heel, Natsuki hastily walked out of the room, leaving the people who were close enough to hear their conversation gapping after her.

Standing up, Shizuru watched as the door swung closed with a dull thud.

"What's gotten in to her?" Slumping down, depressed over her lost riches, Nao shifted her eyes to watch the crimson-eyed woman who still stood in shock.

Shaking her head, Shizuru started toward the door, before she turned back with a deep curtsy.

"It's nothing, I will take care of it. Thank you for your hospitality this evening."

Smiling politely, she excused herself, determined to figure out what was wrong.

Hobbling through the corridors, Natsuki made her way toward her hideout. She knew that she was acting like a fool and probably ruining the party mood, but at the moment she didn't care, there were other things on her mind.

Their plan had worked, but now what? Reito still held the castle and the power, and after things were brought back under control he'd surely come looking for them. Should that happen, there was no way that they'd be able to escape. And Shizuru, that was a matter in itself. Of course she was happy that the other girl was back safe and sound, that was after all, what she had wanted, but what was getting to her was that Shizuru didn't seem to comprehend what had transpired. After months of imprisonment and separation she acted as though nothing had changed. She flirted, teased, and joked with all of Nao's cohorts as though she had not lost everything. Then, that wasn't even it; there were the things that that had occupied her mind for a while now, guilt that had resurfaced only after the adrenaline had worn thin. She needed to tell her, to speak the truth, and accept the repercussions, regardless of what they were.

Throwing herself down, Natsuki swung her legs over the ledge, letting the sweet air whip stands of azure hair around her face. Inhaling deeply, she watched as lights from the town and stars twinkled in the velvet night sky. Finally calming, she closed her eyes, letting the night's silence envelope her.

---------------

Shizuru sighed as she wandered down yet another corridor searching for her blue haired friend. She hadn't left much after Natsuki, but there was no trace of the girl to be found.

"_Now where could she have gone off to so quickly? I thought for sure that by now I would have found her." _

She was feeling tired, and not exactly up to an extended tour of Nao's base, but she was determined to find Natsuki before she turned in. She had just about gone in a full circle when she spotted Duran, lounging as though asleep, against the wall in front of her. Chuckling, she moved forward slowly, seeing how close she could get before he became aware of her presence. She had closed the gape no more then a few steps when Duran sat up, his dual colored gaze shining happily as he raced towards her, almost knocking her down in his enthusiasm

"My, are you that happy to see me?" Reaching down, Shizuru smiled ruffling his fur affectionately. "Now where's your master? She shouldn't be here, Nao said all the rooms were up a level."

Cocking his head slightly, Duran responded by licking her hand before turning and trotting back toward where he's been lying. A bit confused, Shizuru followed, watching as he paced in front of a hole, looking back and forth from it to her, and whining softly.

"What's in there?" Crouching down a bit, Shizuru gazed into the crevice, the light from the hallway extending in no more then a few meters before it was enveloped in darkness.

"She's through there?" Shizuru eyed the gray wolf a bite skeptically, earning a nuzzle in response. "All right." Shizuru sighed. What was a little dirt after all the time that she'd spent in that dank cell?

Bending forward, she slowly made her way through the tunnel.

Hearing the crunch of dirt and pebbles behind her, Natsuki jumped up, swinging around to see who dared to invade her sanctuary. Stiff backed, with her mouth slightly agape, Natsuki watched as chestnut hair poked out from the crawlway.

"Shi-Shizuru? How did you find me?" Emerald eyes flickered over the smiling woman's face.

Shizuru grinned playfully at the confused look covering the younger girl's face. "I cast a spell to find Natsuki, but don't worry, I hid my broom."

When Natsuki's eyes flashed angrily Shizuru sighed. Her knight was in a bad mood tonight.

"I was merely jesting Natsuki, I saw Duran lying outside, which gave me the suspicion that you were though this hole." Shizuru waved her hand toward the small opening. "Which brings me to my question. What ever are you doing out here? Aren't you tired?"

Natsuki shrugged, turned her back on the woman, resuming her former position with her legs swinging out in front of her. After a moment of contemplation, Shizuru did the same, sitting down quietly next to the sapphire haired beauty.

"I just like the view from up here." Natsuki muttered, her emerald eyes scanning the landscape, while her companion hummed her agreement before they feel back into silence.

Not that it wasn't pleasant to be alone with the younger girl, but there was something that she needed to say, something that'd she'd promised herself that she'd say if she ever got the opportunity. Opening her mouth, Shizuru was cut off as the young warrior chose to speak up.

"Shizuru, there's something I need to tell you."

Carnelian eyes turned toward the disconcerted girl, watching as the younger girl inhaled deeply and shuddered out a breath before pained emerald eyes met her own.

"Shizuru…it all my fault. Everything that's happened, everything that you've gone through, and all the lives that have been lost, it's my fault. I know I could never hope for forgiveness nor the chance to repent, I'm sorry, I'm so…"

Her divulgence was cut short as soft, moist lips pushed up against her own, cutting off her lament as her mind blanked. Eyes wide, she watched as light pooled in deep crimson eyes before the older woman pulled back slowly. Letting a breath out slowly, Natsuki gaped and struggled to regain her cognitive abilities.

"Shizuru…what?"

Studying the azure haired beauty's face, Shizuru watched as the younger girls expressions change from stunned, to apprehensive, to confused. None of the myriad of emotions that played over her friend's face was exactly what she would call encouraging but she would say what she was determined to. Upon hearing how deeply wounded Natsuki was by the sins that she thought she'd committed, she hadn't been able to help herself. After so long, the need to comfort and to act was overwhelming. A melancholy light flitted through her eyes as she spoke softly, watching the girl's reactions.

"I know Natsuki; I have known, so please don't blame yourself, I never could. The fact that you've even told me is enough to cleanse my heart of any doubts. But, you're not the only one with something on your conscience, there's something that I must confess to you as well. Natsuki, I think that I'm in love with you."

"_Did she just say…that she loves me?"_

"Shizuru…I…"

Overwhelmed by the sudden declaration, Natsuki felt the blood drain from her face, perhaps one of the few times when it failed to color her cheeks. Frowning slightly, Natsuki turned away silently, not knowing what to say to the chestnut haired woman.

"_I see. I should have known she wouldn't feel the same."_

Her heart aching, Shizuru stood up slowly, brushing at her skirt. Even that moment did not cause the other girl to look up. Keeping her voice light and cheerful, betraying nothing of what she felt inside, Shizuru smiled at the young girl's back.

"Please forgive me Natsuki, I did not mean to burden you any further, but I promised myself, when I was imprisoned, that should I ever get the chance I'd tell you how I felt. I'll take my leave of you now, please try to get some rest. Good night."

Though unable to fully comprehend the onslaught of feelings or decipher the motive behind the words, Natsuki said the only thing that came to mind, the only emotion that she was sure of at the moment.

"Shizuru, I really missed you."

Shizuru could have sworn her heart stopped as those words slipped from the azure haired beauties lips. Looking back, Natsuki was still staring out over the horizon, her figure a silhouette against the moon.

"Good night my Natsuki."

Shizuru smiled as she slid back through the tunnel.

Blushing slightly at the older woman's comment and at what she had just said, Natsuki lay back, resting her head on her arms. In that position, she watched as the moon slowly fell from the sky until it was replaced by the purple hue of early morning, contemplating her next move. Though so much had already happened, it still wasn't over. She'd vowed vengeance, and she would have it. She'd do whatever it took to make them pay and to give Shizuru her rightful position back. That in mind, Natsuki stood up. It was time to take the next step.

* * *

**A/N**- Well, bleck, this was done without a beta so please forgive the horrible grammar. My brain has sufficiently been pummeled into remission with school…things.

**Agaboo**- Hah, thanks. I'm glad nothing seemed too OOC, hard to judge sometimes, and…if something doesn't fit, I'll damn well make it! Just kidding. It's good nothing's dragging, heh, I hate transitionary stuff, so I think I sound the most "off" there. Thanks for reading.

**Snow45**- Shizuru? Huh…who knows? I mean…gee, I don't. My outlines have long since become extinct, I run on random ideas and whims now.

**Gale**- Hi! I'm glad that you're still reading, or more so, that you continue to bear with me. Thanks!

**Ichiban tomodachi- **Ah…it seems that so many people want fluff…man. Heh, how about, maybe? Eventually? Hopefully? I really don't know how this thing works, it runs on it's own, but, I'll try.

Anywhooo…thanks to all for reading!


	18. Chapter 17 Middle Ground

**Knights Tale**- Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim any influence over the HiME or Otome series' (obviously).

Ah yes. No beta. Me spelling equals badness.

* * *

**Middle Ground**

Shizuru sat up with a yawn, running a slim fingered hand through her sleep-tousled hair. The bed covers slipped down her body, coming to rest at her waist as she swung her feet over the side of the bed. She hadn't gotten in to bed until quite late due to a certain blue haired girls disappearance and had fallen asleep even later, with the young girl's ambiguous statement nagging at her mind.

_"Just what did you mean by that Natsuki? What is it that you think of me as? The princess? A friend? Or, is it wrong of me to hope there's something more?"_

Birds chirped merrily, a sentiment quite contrary to how she felt, as she made her way to the open window, letting the cool breeze blush over her face. Sighing deeply, crimson eyes took in the land stretching out before her. Having been locked up for so long, with only the stone walls and icy fields to look at, she'd almost forgot its splendor. Dressing quickly in garments that Nina had given her the other night, she headed for the dinning hall, to where she was sure Natsuki would turn up. Regardless of what their standing was at the moment, she would take it in stride, acting as she saw fit for Natsuki's well being. If Natsuki felt the same, the girl would let her know. If not; if not, then hopefully Natsuki would think that she'd been joking and there'd be a chance that she could accept a position as 'just friends'. Shizuru shook her head, trying to alleviate her anxieties about the other woman. It was foolish of her to be concerned with her own affairs at the moment, her kingdom had been over thrown, she'd almost been murdered, and Reito would surely come after them. Those thoughts occupied her mind for a brief moment, quickly dissipated as she entered the dinning room, and witnessed the hub of activity before her.

Girls and knights crowded the room, setting plates and bringing food and drink to the table, while others leaned against the walls idly chatting and laughing obviously still in the party mood from the night before. Amongst the chaos, Shizuru spotted Nina, a loaf of bread clutched in her hand like a club, as she chased after a chastised looking Arika. Following her girl's path with her eyes, Shizuru's heart leapt as she spotted her raven haired knight leaning back nonchalantly in her chair. But, before she could make her way over, Arika stumbled, crashing face first into the emerald eyed girl, and knocking her flat on to her back. A death glare in her eye and a frown creasing her face, Natsuki pushed herself to her feet as Arika scrambled backward, and into her former pursuer. Letting out a muffled yelp, Arika's pigtails were thrown wildly back and forth as she look for an escape from her surely impending doom at the hands of her dark haired hunters. Grinning, Shizuru stepped forward to prevent the massacre when Nao entered the hall, shoving the door open with a thud. Eyes turned in her general direction as the red haired girl slowly ambled to a seat and plopped down resting her head in her hands. The hall was silent as blood shot eyes flickered around the room before the command came.

"Food. Now."

Knowing better then to annoy, or keep waiting, the hung over girl, food was immediately set in front of her by members of the bandits as the others went back to their normal activities; albeit at a much lower volume.

Emerald eyes turned to the honey haired woman, seeing her for the first time since she'd entered the room. Staring back, Shizuru smiled as the younger girl adverted her gaze, fixating her eyes on the wall. Shizuru walked over and placed a hand softly on the raven-haired girl's arm.

"Good Morning Natsuki." The golden haired woman smiled as she leaned in toward the other girl's ear.

Her brain running through the events of the night before, Natsuki stiffened slightly at the close contact, replying curtly despite her intentions.

"Good morning your majesty."

Moving away from the hand on her shoulder, Natsuki righted her chair and sat back down; grabbing a piece of bread, she bit off a large chunk.

Though slightly pained at the younger girls reaction, Shizuru's habitually smiling mask was in place as she took a seat beside the vexed woman and attempted to put her at ease.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it? It's been quite a while since I've seen one that could compare."

Not making eye contact with the older woman, Natsuki tore off another bite of bread and chewed vigorously, grunting in response. Appearing undaunted, Shizuru continued to smile, as she watched the dark haired girl.

"It's such a lovely day. I think I'll go for a walk outside later, the streams looked gorgeous from my window this morning."

Not taking the bait, Natsuki gave another grunt. Slightly perturbed by the lack of response, Shizuru mused silently to herself for a moment before a sly grin crossed her face. Clearing her throat, she raised her voice slightly, letting it carry to the occupants of the room.

"Actually, it's been so long since I've had a decent bath. I think bathing in the stream sounds like a grand idea."

Shizuru's grin widened as the cobalt haired girl choked, sputtering pieces of her breakfast across the tabletop.

Emerald eyes darted toward the amused woman and then around the room, noticing full well, the number of eyes that had turned contemplatively toward Shizuru after her announcement. Standing up, Shizuru started toward the door, moving a bit slower then usual to give the younger girl a chance to respond.

"Are you out of your mind?"

Natsuki rushed forward, taking the now passive faced woman by the arm.

"No, I'm quite fine actually, and I really would like a bath."

"That's fine but did you have to announce it?" Not fully able to keep the growl from her voice, Natsuki took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. "Look, why don't you take one a little later, when no one will expect it?"

"No thank you Natsuki. I believe that I'd like on now. If you're worried, then perhaps you should come and guard me."

Gently removing Natsuki's now limp hand from her arm. Shizuru was barely able to stifle a laugh at the young knights slack jawed expression as she walked from the room.

Watching the door swing closed, Natsuki fidgeted with the hem of her shirt as the room sprung back into life. Jerking her head round, Natsuki's eyes narrowed to slits as she watched the movements of her peers.

_"Damn it, I saw that! They're inching forward! Those perverted knaves are going to chase her the minute I'm not looking. I won't allow it!"_

"Curse that woman." Natsuki muttered as she stomped out of the room and after the princess.

------------

"Would you mind moving a bit faster?" Natsuki growled, swiping at the brush in front of her.

After halting the older woman, and making a quick stop to retrieve her sword, Natsuki had taken the lead in their procession to the stream.

"I'm only moving slowly out of concern for Natsuki. You're leg can't have healed yet."

Growling slightly that the fact that Shizuru had again stopped moving in order to scrutinize her, Natsuki turned around, grabbing the fair skinned woman by the hand, muttering as she pulled her forward.

"I'm fine, I've told you that. It was nothing more then a scratch."

Crimson eyes twinkled mischievously as she allowed herself to be lead by the dark haired girl.

"It didn't seem like 'just a scratch' by the way you were crying while we bandaged it."

"I DID NOT CRY!" Stopping in her tracks, Natsuki whirled around glaring, dropping Shizuru's hand in order to face her.

Bringing a tear quickly to her eye, Shizuru quickly hid her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I was just playing. I didn't mean to make Natsuki angry, I'm so sorry." Shizuru sobbed, expertly letting her breath come out in small shuddered gasps.

Panicking, Natsuki reached forward only to have the other girl jerk away. "Ah…I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Please don't cry. We're almost there, okay? I'm just irritable because it's hot."

With a small hiccup, Shizuru looked up from her hands, dashing a tear from her eye.

"So Natsuki is going to come swimming with me?"

"Of course. Here." Euphorically happy that the crisis had been adverted, Natsuki drew a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to the older woman.

"Thank you." Smiling triumphantly, Shizuru bent down and pecked the azure haired girl's cheek, and quickly linked their hands. "Please lead the way Natsuki."

A blush rapidly growing on her cheeks, as Natsuki stood, completely speechless at the incredible speed at which she'd been so neatly taken in. A tear and an apology later, she'd been swindled into not only holding hands with Shizuru, but swimming with her as well. And, despite the awkwardness she had felt toward the older woman since the previous night, Shizuru had effortlessly re-forged a connection.

Muttering under her breath, Natsuki pressed through the forest until a light rush of water could be heard gurgling through the woods. Natsuki grinned to herself as she increased her pace, pulling on Shizuru's hand and leading the older girl forward.

Breaking through out of the undergrowth, the pair stood upon the bank of a pristine sapphire blue stream, a few yards from a miniature waterfall. Releasing the honey haired woman's hand, Natsuki stepped forward, breathing in deeply as she cupped her hand over her eyes in a half salute.

"Well, what do you think? It was worth the trip wasn't it?" Grinning Natsuki turned back to her companion. As she did, her mouth dropped and her eyes widened with shock. At that moment she could have sworn that all the blood that circulated through her body rushed to her face. In a whiplash motion, she jerked her head away, while her mouth struggled to express in words what her brain seemed incapable of processing. As a result the sentence came out in a slightly incoherent string.

"WHATINGODSNAMEAREYOUDOING?!"

Beaming at the bewildered knight's back. Shizuru kept her voice light and innocent as she continued to strip.

"I did tell Natsuki that I wanted a bath did I not? How am I supposed to bathe with my clothes on? And besides, I've gotten horribly sticky from the long walk."

Her fists clenched at her side as Natsuki fought to drown out the swish of clothes being discarded. Squeezing her eyes clothes, the emerald-eyed girl desperately struggles to turn her mind to other things.

_"Horses. Rocks. Swords."_

A loud splash and a childish squeal broke the knights meditation as her eyes instinctively jerked open.

_"Oh my god. Naked!"_

Incredibly embarrassed and red faced, but unable to tear her eyes away, Natsuki watched as the older woman swam around in the water, occasionally diving below the surface and resurfacing a few feet from where she'd been. Water lapped playfully on crème colored skin and slicked her hair back turning it a dark russet color, while the water's ripples performed a natural mosaic on the rest of her body.

Eying the slack jawed look on the raven-haired beauty's face, Shizuru grinned impishly, as she swam closer to the riverbank beckoningly.

"Natsuki, why don't you come into? The water's nice and you look a bit sweaty."

"Are you joking? No. I brought you, that's all I said that I'd do." Frowning, Natsuki dropped on the grass, crossing her legs in front of her, a silent declaration that her decision would not be swayed.

"Natsuki promised she would."

"Well, Natsuki lied." Mimicking the other woman's third person speech, the emerald-eyed girl smirked.

_"Fine. We'll see what we can do about that."_

Swimming back to the center of the stream, she swam around a bit before putting her plan into action.

Inhaling deeply, Shizuru let out a shriek, and thrashed wildly in the water, sending plumes of it toward the embankment, before her head disappeared beneath the current.

"It's not going to work, I'm not falling for that move." Natsuki huffed, still frowning into the trees. Seconds ticked by, as the only sounds became the gurgling of the water and the vibrant chirping of the birds.

"Shizuru?" Growing concerned, Natsuki got to her feet. Crystal green eyes scrutinized the pale blue water searching for any sign of the honey haired woman, who had yet to re-emerge. Muttering a curse, Natsuki kicked of her shoes and dove into the lake. Propelling herself downward, she looked desperately for any sign of the older woman. Not finding her, Natsuki searched for as long as her breath allowed before she broke the surface with a gasp. Prepared to dive down again, she barely stiffed a scream when arms snaked around her waist.

"What the hell?!" Despite the fact that, as of late, she'd been trying to restrain herself from using obscenities around the noble woman, but Natsuki wasn't quite able to restrain herself that time.

"Don't be upset Natsuki, I merely wanted you to relax." Shizuru smiled innocently at the scowling girl.

"By making me think that you were drowning? That's how you think I can relax? And what…" Noticing for the first time the position that she was being held in, Natsuki's rant ended in mid-sentence. "Wha-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Shrieking, Natsuki shoved away from Shizuru, ingesting a large mouthful of water in the process. Coughing and struggling for breath Natsuki kicked further away, managing somehow, to point accusingly and still stay above water. Dark green eyes widened as Shizuru swam closer, a seductive look on her face.

"Stay away, I warn you!" Lowering her hand into the water, Natsuki swiped at the liquid, sending it in the direction of the approaching woman. The splash hit Shizuru full on as she let out a playful squeal and immediately returned fire. Diving to the side, Natsuki kicked furiously, aiming the sprays at her companion, while Shizuru laughed and chased after her.

----------

Hours later, dressed, the pair sat upon the embankment, letting their clothes dry in the sun.

"I'm hungry," Natsuki declared absently as she stared up at the sky.

Shizuru smiled at the younger woman and stood, offering her hand to help the cobalt haired girl up. Emerald eyes wearily scrutinized the out proffered hand for a second, before taking it, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

"Thank you," Natsuki muttered, adverting her gaze slightly, as a light blush spread over her cheeks. "We'd better head back."

"Of course." Shizuru giggled as the dark haired girl stomped toward the woods.

"What is it?" Frowning with confusion, Natsuki turned back.

Shizuru simply smiled and walked past the annoyed girl, leaving Natsuki huffing after her.

Pushing her way back to Nao encampment, Natsuki couldn't help but muse to herself as she watched the light haired woman.

_"I still don't know what to expect, what it is that she expects. But…today was fun, I should tell her that. Even if…even if…I…"_

"Well, something really good must have happened, I always knew your face would get stuck that color one day."

Jerking away from her thoughts, Natsuki instinctively shot a glare in the direction the voice had come from, and snarled at the smirking red head.

"What are you talking about Nao?"

"Your face, tomato head." Nao jeered.

At the comment, Natsuki slapped a hand to her face, and yelped as her flesh stung much more then it should have at the contact, causing Nao to double over with laugher as she pointed at the sunburned girl.

"You look like an idiot, you know that Natsuki?"

"Shut your trap!" Casting a final glare at the shorthaired bandit, Natsuki hurried to the entrance, and dashed inside. The next thing they heard was a loud crash followed by a painful shriek. Amused, Nao and Shizuru grinned at each other. After being left alone all day, Duran must have been very happy to have his master home.

* * *

**A/N-** So dis ez mah ainokea chaptah. It waz da kine, dun cause I no liek tink. Was pointless eh? But, 'ey ez not so depressin' liek dat. Sorry foh da late update eh? Brah, I been so lazee. So dis concludes mah loco' kine tribute authah's note. Ah, bloody buggering hell, it's hard to write that way. Sorry, I had to cause I told someone it'd be amusing to write pidgin. Heh. (If that crime against the English language didn't scare you away) I'm kind of seeing if I can write an AU in a different setting on my LJ. It's there cause I'm not sure I want to be liable for it, if you're bored you can check it out. I think the link is on my profile? In any case, thanks for reading! I JUST NOTICED FF IS NOT PRESERVING MY ITALICS!! Crud...how long has that been happening? --;; I hope I got it all...

Lets see…

**A Fan**- Hi! Haha, I'm glad that you like, sorry I take so long in updates and such, I'm just so incredibly lazy. Yes, I speak the truth, I WILL NOT BLAME SCHOOL! …Like I do anything there anyway…

**Gale-** Hah, it seems a lot of people kind of think that way, but, as I see it, there was no "relationship" development between the two thus far, so for Natsuki to be in character (In my opinion, of course) I don't think she'd just act that way. It would be nice though.

**Yoji**- That "Update Soon" was not soon, heh. Sorry. But, I'm glad that you liked it, I had to make it kind of happy, I love angst, but I'm a sucker for happy resolutions.

**Ichiban tomodachi**- I definitely don't think this was the "intense" chapter you were looking for. Lol. It was my filler. I guess plot-ness moves forward in the next one…kind of…heh. Me? Know what's going on? Please…I'm sooo fricking lost.


	19. Chapter 18 Passing

**Knights Tale:** Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Why must we continue to reopen old wounds? No, I don't own HiME or Otome, okay? Happy now? –Tear-

* * *

**Passing**

A cool gust of wind blew, plucking leaves from their resting place and floating them through the sky like butterflies. Birds twittered away merrily, singing along with the rustling leaves. However, the serenity and luster of the scene did not last long as the horizon erupted with dust and dirt, pluming from under the feet of three figures as they danced across the field, locked in battle. Iron glinted in the sun as shouts and the clang of metal sang through the air.

"Yah!"

Swinging her blade down, Natsuki pivoted using her scabbard to fend off her second attacker while she pushed her first back. Dodging one strike after another, Natsuki skillfully continued to out maneuver her opponents. Suddenly halting, the knight spun around, changing the momentum of the battle, as she switched from defense to attack. Obviously taken of guard by the sudden switch, a quick roundhouse kick sent one opponent to the ground, while the other began retreating to avoid Natsuki's barrage of attacks. Unable to keep up, her second opponent stumbled backward, only barely managing to avoid becoming a head lighter. In one smooth movement, Natsuki knocked the sword from her opponent's hand, sending it spiraling into the field.

Smirking, the azure haired knight leveled the tip of her sword at the girl's neck for a moment before sheathing it and offering her opponent a hand.

"That wasn't bad Nina, you're getting better." Natsuki smiled a bit as the other girl frowned with disappointment.

"Thank you, but, I don't think…"

"That was mean Natsuki! You didn't have to kick so hard!" The obsidian haired girl was cut off as Arika stood up, grasping her side and dusting her clothes off with the other. Pouting, she walked over to the pair.

Chuckling, Natsuki turned around staring nonchalantly into cerulean eyes.

"That wasn't hard, besides, if we were really fighting you wouldn't have gotten up."

"But we _weren't_ having a real fight!" Arika pointedly objected. As Natsuki opened her mouth to retort, she was stopped short as a melodic voice interjected.

"My, is Natsuki being mean again? A knight should know better then to bully cute young girls."

With a deep sigh, Natsuki brushed a hand over her face in an attempt to compose herself as she felt her blood begin to boil with irritation. Although the main source of her frustration was not the woman who had just appeared, she understood herself well enough to know that the other woman's teasing could no doubt push her over the edge. Seeing the look on her trainer's face Nina stepped forwards in an attempt to defuse the situation that looked as though it was destined for destruction.

"Please your majesty, that's not the case, we asked to train with Natsuki. If anyone's at fault it's Arika, she was incompetent."

"Nina! How can you say that? So mean, Nina!" Arika shouted biting on her lip as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Now Nina, it's quite kind of you to defend Natsuki, but that's not really an excuse, Natsuki just likes to play too…_rough_. She's such a meanie." With a sly grin on her face, Shizuru waged a finger playfully at the glowering girl.

Natsuki continued to glare for a moment until the insinuation set in and tinted her face red with shocked embarrassment. Backing up a step, Natsuki tried her best to maintain some sort of dignity but failed miserably as she stuttered out a sentence, falling head first into the older woman's verbal trap.

"Wh-what are you trying to say? You'd better shut you mouth before I do it for you!"

"Oh my, Natsuki, I'm sorry, please don't use the rope again, last time it hurt." Bring a manufactured blush to her cheeks Shizuru turned her face away, giving her audience an air of embarrassment. Two sets of eyes slowly turned and focused on the azure haired girl who was currently standing dumbstruck.

"That's it! You…you…GAH!" Pulling at her hair as she let out a frustrated scream, Natsuki turned on her heel and stomped back toward their base. Leaving the honey haired woman grinning after her.

Shifting her eyes wearily to Shizuru, Nina let out an embarrassed cough.

"Umm, your majesty? Are you sure that was all right? Natsuki seemed quite upset."

Shizuru turned to the dark haired girl smiling innocently.

"She'll be fine, but there is a favor I'd like to ask of you two."

------------

Slamming the door to her quarters, Natsuki tossed her sword to the side. It was infuriating. They were trying to train; she was trying to prepare herself to fight for Shizuru, and what did the other woman do? She made jokes! Jokes that shouldn't even cross another woman's mind. But then again, most women wouldn't have confessed their love for another woman.

The thought made her brows furrow; it wasn't something that she liked to think about, or maybe, it just wasn't something she had figured out how to deal with yet. Shaking her head she threw herself down onto her bed, and pushed the subject out of mind, efficiently convincing herself there were other more pressing matters.

They had been idle for months now with barely a sign of Reito's vanguards coming after them; instead, he seemed more content with expanding his radius of influence. He'd already taken over countless smaller estates and several large ones, leaving his own ministers as lords the land. If something wasn't done soon, he'd be in control of everything. It was making many of the remaining knights uncomfortable, and it was making her itchy. She still had a score to settle, and she would take care of it.

Musing on the thought for a bit, a sinister grin crossed her face as she sat up. Maybe they weren't strong enough to take on Reito yet, but there were other things they could do to upset his foothold. With the help of a certain red head and the remaining knights they might also be able to draw the right kind of attention to their plight. Surely there were people who were also opposed to Reito's regime and if she showed that they had the power to damage him, who knew what kind of troops could appear from the wood work, they might even be able to recover some of the exiled knights. Vaulting herself up, she grabbed her weapon and when in search of her target.

------------

"You what? Are you out of your mind? You think I'd just give you men to help? They could die you know! We'd be out numbered in any conceivable situation!" Nao slammed her cup down as she ranted over Natsuki's proposal.

Her blood pressure rising at the redhead's adamant objects to her plan, Natsuki planted her palms on the table, and leaded forward determined not to lose the argument.

"You helped before, and no, we're not that out numbered! We're not going up against Reito's men; we just need to attack a few of his holdings to gain support! There'd be reconnaissance work first to make sure we can handle it! I'll even train them myself!"

"That doesn't guarantee any lives does it?" Nao countered. "Besides, there's no reason for us to help."

With a shrug, Nao turned away to dismiss the conversation.

At the obvious hint Natsuki's temper flashed; about to scream, shout, and rant, she took a steadying breath, searching for a logical argument. Silent for a moment, she grinned as inspiration struck.

"You can keep whatever we find; gold, jewels, anything."

Natsuki grinned inwardly at the look that flirted across Nao's face.

"_Hook, line, and sinker." _

Though she was careful not to betray any of her inner glee, the azure haired girl couldn't help but move a step closer to the girl to emphasize her point. Bending down slightly, she whispered into Nao's ear.

"Just think about it. There are lots of smaller, less guarded counties that we could easily liberate from Reito's hold. And regardless of its size, those money grubbing lords always have something of value, not to mention the rewards we'd get from all the grateful citizens."

Moving slyly to her other ear, Natsuki amicably placed a hand on the weakening girl's shoulder.

"I already have the support of the knights and Akira, so, I would only take volunteers from you, all I need from you is approval."

Nao's eyes shifted back and forth from the grinning girl to her cup, trying to dissuade herself from the appeal of Natsuki's plan; she was failing miserably.

"_Well, when defeated, never admit it and always save face." _

Shrugging off Natsuki's hand nonchalantly, Nao heaved out a sigh.

"Look alright? If it'll end your nagging I'll allow it under the conditions that you've set. Just don't get me involved, _and _if you break any of your promises don't expect to be welcome here."

"Great! Thank you Nao, I knew you were generous and not at all a money grubbing thief like everyone says." Natsuki grinned as she slapped Nao's back playfully.

"What did you just say?!" Rising threateningly out of her seat, Nao frowned at the amused knight.

"Ah…nothing at all Nao. Have a pleasant day." Grinning like a fool, Natsuki moved to the exit but was not quite quick enough to escape as the red head's arms circled her neck and pulled her into a headlock.

"Take it back you brat! I'm kind to you and this is the thanks I get?" Nao squeezed tighter, as Natsuki tried to escape the vice-like grasp while gasping for air between fits of laughter.

Dragging to growling shorthaired girl towards the door with her, the pair was nearly knocked to the ground as the doors swung open revealing the tawny haired princess. Though surprised at the scene before her, Shizuru's arched eyebrow was the only indication of that.

"My, am I interrupting something?" Shizuru smiled politely at the duo.

A blood-curdling chill played up and down the red head's spine as Shizuru's blood red eyes met her own jade.

"No, nothing at all." Letting out a hasty laugh Nao released Natsuki's head and backed up slightly with her hands held up to show she meant to harm. "We were just playing, right Natsuki?"

"Ri-right" Natsuki stuttered. "It wasn't anything, really Shizuru, I swear!"

Extremely unnerved by the look on the princess' face, Natsuki swiped a hand over her shirt with the pretense of removing the wrinkles.

"Of course not Natsuki." Shizuru smiled gently at the sweating raven-haired girl. "Wasn't there something that you had to do?"

"Right! I've got some things to take care of, excuse me."

Keeping her eyes adverted, and almost as eager to get her troops in gear, as she was to get escape the innocent smile that she'd come to associate synonymously with immense misfortune, Natsuki hurried pass the older girl. Letting out a sigh of relief when the door closed behind her, she hurried off to locate Nina and the others.

Inside as the door had just swung shut, Shizuru stepped toward the nervous green-eyed girl, her placid smile still gracing her face.

"So Lady Yuuki, might I enquire what business you had with _my_ Natsuki?"

Swallowing the lump that had logged itself in her throat, Nao grinned nervously.

"Milord, please grant me permission to pursue those fiends." Kneeling, Tomoe looked up at Fuuka's self-proclaimed King with aggravation.

Reito smile charmingly at his reflection as he carefully adjusted the cuff of his taffeta robe before swinging a thick satin cape over his shoulders. Grinning suavely, Reito turned to face the knight. Topaz eyes played over the teal haired girl before he walked forward, extending his hand to the kneeling figure.

"Please stand up, there's no need for you to kneel before me. You are a valuable ally and trustworthy associate of mine."

Taking the offered hand Tomoe rose to her feet.

"Thank you for your kind words sire, but please, allow me to capture those rouges. As long as they exist they pose a threat to you. And that harlot Kuga must pay for her misdeeds!" Her anger resurfacing, Tomoe's clenched fist shook at her side.

Eyeing the spectacle before him with some interest, the handsome young man continued to smile indifferently as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now, patience is a virtue isn't it? I assure you, they will indeed get what coming to them. When that time comes, I will see to it that you handle it personally and that you get your due reward."

"There is nothing that I want other then that scoundrel dead."

"The princess?"

"She made it clear that she doesn't want me. She chose that whore."

"Well, they do say that only time will tell. But for now, there's a matter that I'd like you to attend to."

* * *

**A/N-** Bah. I know it's late, I know I'm slow, and I know it's boring. Sorry. Actually I didn't even want to update yet, but I felt bad…and hyper, so I finished. Spelling errors, grammatical ones, all mine peeps!! Buwahahaha! Thanks for reading.

This chapter is brought to you by: Lava Flow. It makes me happy. And, no, it's not a drug.

**A fan-** Hi, thanks for the review. Sorry my chapters are so short, but honestly, any more and my head might blow up...or melt, or something. Mmm, Shizuru getting: "Grrr" Hahaha, who knows? Anything's possible.

**If-** 'Ello! Thanks very much for pointing out my error, I promise I'll go back and fix it one of these days. Honest! In anycase, I'm glad that you're at least getting some pleasure from reading this half baked concoction of mine. Thanks again!


End file.
